My Name's Not Shirley
by J.W.Fathom
Summary: COMPLETED. Second of "Gifts of Humor and Love" Dante is back! Surviving pranks, attention, a pathetic teacher, and a form of Voldemort in her first year means she can handle anything that comes her way this time around, right? Even if something goes horribly wrong, she's sure she can fix it. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! Dante is back! My writing may have changed a bit, but Dante is still the same old country girl witch. I hope you like the first chapter, they will be longer in later chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Dante!"

The first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been, to say the least, eventful. The magnificent castle and all who attended the previous year were graced with Dantelesca Browning's presence. No one would have ever dreamed a country girl from the states could fit in with a bunch of British blokes in a foreign country, but somehow she left most students at the start of summer with high hopes to see her again, and plenty of memories to remember her by.

Harry Potter, a famous young wizard she befriended on the train ride to the enchanting castle, became her best friend as they attended their first year at the school together. At the end of the year he stood awkwardly beside her as she explained to Dan and Lesta, her parents, Harry's home life was "absolutely ridiculous" and after the prodding, he shyly agreed to stay with them over the summer in Tennessee. A stop at Number Four, Private Drive to have a short discussion, which led to a loud shouting match and eventually an agreement, concluded the dark haired boy was to board a plane and enjoy a road trip to the hills of Tennessee. The two friends told stories from their first year at the enchanted school to Dante's parents, even about Quirrell and the secret stone he was after. They did not, however, tell of the evil Voldemort or the secret potion Dante ingested. No one was to be told of the last unknown fact. Nor was anyone to find out Dante could influence animals.

"Dante! Harry!" Came Dan's voice through the trees.

Then there were the frequent visits from Draco Malfoy. Mail by owl was a ridiculous thought considering Dante lived in the states and Draco resided somewhere in the London area; she wasn't exactly sure where he lived. Phone calls were out of the question as well; he was a wizard after all. If phone calls were not available, any other means of electronic communication was a void option as well. Harry and the Brownings had gotten used to Dobby popping in to ask if his Master Draco could visit, always being answered a yes of course. The young pureblood blond quickly learned status meant nothing in Gaurden Spring Ranch. His usual days full of broom riding, hanging out in Diagon Alley with his dorm mates, and attending dinners with his family were based upon when he was visiting his first real friend.

"Don't make me!" Dan yelled out. It was clear it was an empty threat to any who heard.

When Draco was not present, Dante and Harry still spent most of their free time in the woods. The Browning land stretched across 120 acres, with three ponds and a lake, and a creek that ran from a decent-sized waterfall. Not to mention the natural spring that was tucked away from everyone. That was Dante's place, now Harry's as well. She had found the little cove when she was finally old enough to leave the sight of her father's. Ever since that day she would visit whenever she could. The sound of water rippling, little bugs singing, and the way nature cuddled into itself was hard to resist.

"We're coming!" They shouted out.

Dante jumped from her spot in the creek, hopped onto her four-wheeler and headed for the house, Harry right behind her on his own. Dan and Lesta spoiled Harry as much as they did their daughter. They loved that their only child was happy being a witch, a sporadic gene in the family, and made friends easily her first year at a school. At first the idea of sending their only child to a school when she had never attended such a place was frightening, but it was clear it was where she truly belonged and they treasured every letter they received in her absence. They were not far from the house; they only rode down the little creek down the hill. The two rolled up to the porch with questionable looks.

"Go put 'em up, we've got some business to discuss," Dan told them. He watched the two drive into he barn and shut off their "toys." He turned to his wife and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite," she responded with a confident nod.

"I wonder what Mom and Dad want," Dante said quietly as they walked to the back porch.

"I'm not sure. I'm a bit nervous. You think we're in trouble?"

"I don't know. Just listen for the keywords, then we'll know."

Harry nodded in agreement. He knew what she meant; the nicknames they had been given. Dante more so than Harry, but they never called them by their names unless it was important. Dante was always "Peanut" or "Sis" while Harry was "Bud" or "Slick", something he was used to from being with Dante through the school year. They began to shuck their wet, muddy clothes and rinsed them off with the hose before wrapping up in their bathrobes provided by Lesta at the sliding glass door. Once snug, they sat at the dinner table across the adults, noticing stacks of paper and two familiar envelopes.

"These are your letters from Hogwarts, which I'll give you after we have a talk. This mostly has to do with you, Harry," Lesta started after indicating an open folder with papers piled on it.

"But we know you should be here too, Peanut," Dan finished.

Dante snuck a glance at her friend, both of them confused by the mixed "keywords" used.

"These papers in this stack," Lesta pointed, "are signed by your aunt and uncle, giving us guardianship over you. I've called them and met with them over the summer to discuss having you live here, Harry. All that needs to be done is for us to sign our names and file the papers. We wanted to know if you would like to call our home your own, permanently."

Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Of course he already called Gaurden Spring home, but for it to be official was a dream come true. His eyes met Dante's and he realized she was just as shocked as he was. The joy he was feeling reflected in her eyes; they had even said a few times, in a joking manner, how they could be brother and sister with the way they got along. Dante smiled and nodded, reminding him to answer immediately in case the window of opportunity closed.

"Of course!" he said a little breathlessly. "That would be so awesome, Lesta! Dan-Lesta, I mean, wow!" is all his tongue could tumble out of his mouth.

"You can keep your parents' names of course, we wouldn't think of changing your name unless you wanted it. I personally think Harry James Potter should continue to be so, in honor of your family and legacy," Dan chimed in.

"Yes," Harry nodded after calming down a little. "Yes, I would like to keep my father's name. And I would love to keep this place as my home," Harry said warmly, basking in the idea he was truly loved enough to be offered such an awesome home and family.

"What do you think Peanut? Would you like to keep Harry around for good?" Dan asked with a smile to his only daughter.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course! This is amazing!" she exclaimed, bouncing in her seat a little. "This is like an early birthday gift!"

"Or a late one," Harry countered playfully.

"Very well, we'll sign these documents and send them off. Now, these other papers are for all of us," Lesta said, grabbing another set of papers and handing them to her daughter and now-claimed son. "While I was gone visiting the Dursleys I fell in love with a cute cottage over there. I think… if you two want, we should buy it for a getaway home from home. What do you think? That way, when we leave to send you two off for school, we won't have to stay in a hotel."

If possible, the kids' eyes grew even wider at the news their mother had given them. Together, Dante and Harry shuffled through the papers, looking at pictures of the cottage. It was a light brown stone structure shaped as an "L" with a small upstairs. There was a small front yard with a stone pathway to the doorstep and a slightly larger yard in the back around a just-big-enough porch. Surrounding the cozy property was a knee-high stone wall with a brown wooden gate to match the porch and roof. Vines and wildflowers sprouted and crawled around the house and beams while a few trees grew to have their full branches shade half of the inviting yard.

It wasn't until the photos from the inside were seen, did the kids realize there was a fireplace. The same stone emerged from the wall and enclosed the pit and shot up the side of the house to emit smoke on cold days. The downstairs kitchen and living room was themed in yellows and browns. There was a small dining area in white and yellow and across the way, around the staircase in front of the door, was a bedroom with a private bath. Beautiful purples and reds adorned the walls in each room, balancing the colors perfectly with little golden accents painted along the corners. Between the kitchen and the bedroom was the backdoor to the porch, matching the polished, deep brown wood of the front entrance. The yellow and white stairwell led to an open bedroom with a window seat, large enough to sit two comfortably. The walls seemed to have been red at one point, but had been stripped to the base color, which looked yellow, giving the room a rusty yet elegant look. The bathroom looked the same, but with a black and grey theme. All appliances and water works were white; the fridge, stove, sinks, toilets, and tubs. Every window had wooden blinds and beautiful, but not too bright, red curtains to close for a darker setting.

"So what do you think?" Dan's voice asked after a few minutes.

Harry and Dante blinked and looked at one another with a smile.

"It's fantastic!" She supplied while Harry added it was "unbelievable."

"That settles it! In a week we pack for London and spend family time before term starts," Lesta told them, taking the pictures from their hands. "Alright, here's your letters, you two go off and let us deal with the paperwork."

Harry and Dante jumped up and grabbed their letters as they hugged their parents. They ran down the short hallway to the front porch, full of happiness.

"I think this may be our best idea yet, Hun," Dan said as he watched the kids run out of the room.

"I agree Darling, after having Dantelesca that is," she replied with a smile.

The night was calm except for the crickets singing in the yard and the bullfrogs croaking in the pond. Harry immediately loved these sounds when he first arrived at the Browning's, just how he loved falling asleep to the outdoor orchestra every night. The near-siblings swayed on the porch swing, relaxing as they did every night before bed. It became a type of ritual from the first night Harry stayed. With a small smile he fell into his thoughts, thinking about everything that had happened over the summer.

Dante still had lessons to do over the holiday; Dan had insisted she kept up with "regular" studies as often as she could. Harry asked if he could as well. It became routine for him to get up and help Dante with chores, study for a few hours and then have the rest of the day to do whatever. He learned to fish, ride horses (Mix had become his), swim, repair what needed tended to such as the chicken coop and barn, was gifted with his own four-wheeler, and lastly, how to live in a home surrounded by those who loved him. He learned how to be a normal boy, with the exception of him being a wizard.

"I'm really glad with how summer turned out," he heard to his right.

"Me too, this is the best summer of my life," he replied.

"It's strange how me being sent off to another country to learn how to be a witch and returning with a friend to stay has brought the padres closer, as a family."

"It's strange how most kids would be upset, yet here you are, completely satisfied."

They snaked their hands across the swinging bench towards one another and grasped the other's hand. They stayed out there for a while longer, not wanting to wake up and find it was a dream. Mufasa fell asleep under the swing, ears perked for any sign of disturbance. Bart and Hedwig were flying around looking for a meal, clearly happy they were free from any cages unless they wanted to be in them. As the two sets of eyes drifted across the view from the front porch it was clear all of Guarden Spring settlement was content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You two better hurry!" Lesta shouted up the stairs.

"We're trying!" they chorused.

In a few minutes time they were to be leaving for the airport. Once the papers came through containing the legal ownership of both Harry and the cottage, they had planned taking a week off to spend in London before the kids left for Hogwarts. The usual arrangements were made for the animals to be tended to in their absence. Lesta called in two local boys, brothers, to stay at the house while they were gone. Steve and Charles were responsible and polite and from all the other stays at the ranch, they knew what the Browning family expected from them. The younger one, Charles, had a thing for Dante, but she shot him down every time. Dan was always proud of his daughter's reaction to the boy's advances. He loved how he never had to worry about boys being around. Though that changed a bit when Draco Malfoy came to visit, he wasn't sure about that kid just yet.

"Ten minutes!" He warned.

"We're coming!"

Dan could hear the kids going crazy; running around upstairs, packing everything they would need. He chuckled as he heard them shouting reminders to each other. It was easy to believe they were best friends, and even more so that Harry was now a part of the family. Taking in the boy was a pleasure, to teach him like his own son. It was amazing how well he turned out considering the life he had with his relatives. Only a few weeks to get accustomed to the change and everything was fine. All the boy needed was guidance and love, both of which Dante gave him and helped him understand things always worked out.

"Ready!" They yelled as they stormed down the staircase, trunks and bags falling and bumping in front of them.

Packing up the truck and caging the owls had been easy. Leaving Mufasa on the other hand was quite difficult for the young girl. She whispered her goodbyes to her beloved Shepard and left specific instructions for the two boys to give attention to all the animals, especially Mufasa. For once Dante wasn't alone in the backseat to leave for an entire semester, Harry was beside her, gazing out the windows as she did, realizing he was going to miss the place a lot. Soon after leaving the family was distracted by the excitement of having a new place to check out. Nashville to Miami was a fun flight. The two kids joked and shared stories and expectations for the upcoming year. The trip from Miami to their destination, however, was one full of yawns, naps, music, and doodles in the notebook.

By the time they stepped out of the rental onto the sidewalk in front of the cottage, they didn't care about exploring the place, they wanted to sleep. Two flights, one layover, sleeping in seats, eating vending machine snacks, and being around tons of other people in a crowded area could make a person grumpy. They all dragged their luggage inside the door and piled it up before calling goodnight and heading for their rooms. The two grabbed their jackets from their backs and threw them down once they stepped into the top bedroom. Thankful the place was already furnished and Lesta had paid for cleaning services, the two collapsed on the bed together and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>A soft stream of light peered into the room, waking the siblings pleasantly. During their first year Dante thought it was peculiar how her and Harry woke at the same time as often as they did. After looking into a strange and ancient mirror she decided it was because of the connection they shared. A connection she hadn't figure out. She thought about the change the household took when it was decided Harry would stay for the summer. It was several nights before he slept a full night and his habits of doing chores at odd times had to be dealt with. She was curious as to how he was treated at Number 4 with his relatives, but then again she didn't want to know, and she wanted him to forget. She shared a smile with the boy across from her and laughed as he reached for his glasses.<p>

"I keep forgetting I don't have them anymore," he said in amusement.

"I know, it never fails, you always reach for them," she replied with a chuckle.

"Well I can't help it, I consider myself lucky my Aunt Petunia put her foot down to Vernon, saying I needed glasses. Now I'm lucky I have a new family that says I can have contacts."

"You're welcome," Dante said smugly as she got out of bed.

"For what?"

"For being friends with you, duh."

"Why you-come here!"

She laughed like a maniac when Harry lunged for her and ran down the stairs to escape. He ran into her when she suddenly stopped at the bottom floor, and joined her in following the wonderful aroma filling the dining area. On the bar separating the kitchen and dining room was a tiny buffet.

"Bacon, eggs, toast, and muffins?"

"Most definitely," she answered her mother in a mumble.

"Alright, one of you go shower first."

"Dante, you stink the worst," Harry put in as he chewed on some bacon.

"Whatever! Well, yeah, you're prolly right…." She trailed off as she walked back up the stairs. As she was getting her clothes around and trying to ignore her grumbling belly she felt her necklace warm against her skin. She glanced at the clock and smiled.

"_That's about right."_

Draco had given her a charmed necklace for her birthday the previous year. He told her it warmed when he thought of her. At one point it had warmed to scorching temperatures, though it didn't burn her. He explained he had been worried about her, with good reason considering she had helped Harry fight a follower of Voldemort, resulting in an extended stay in the hospital wing. Her reminiscing was disturbed by her stomach and she quickly jumped in the shower so she could eat.

Around noon the small family gathered in the living room. Breakfast had been delicious, showers had been taken, owls were loose and flying around and everyone was in a good mood. The tour was a short one considering the cottage was "size cozy" as Dante put it. They agreed a few changes needed to be made, and decided while the kids were in school and the parents were home, someone could be hired to do the dirty work. They wanted a different look for the dining area, to them it seemed too formal and not homey enough.

"What sounds like fun?" Lesta asked her kids from the couch across from them. Almost all of the cottage furniture was a light brown swede, even the cushions of the table chairs. She watched them shrug and she smiled. "Well I was thinking we could go run around and blow some money. What do you think?"

"When will we go to Diagon Alley?"

"We can make our way there and start spending money whenever you want. We'll get your supplies today if you want."

The young witch and wizard nodded enthusiastically and ran to their room. Dante pulled her trusty Justin's on her feet and zipped up her jacket over her tank top. Harry never got in the habit of wearing boots, preferring sneakers, and pulled his Pumas on. He also donned a jacket and took his wand from the bedside table and slid it up his sleeve as his sister had done. Though they were to not perform magic, they couldn't help but keep their wands close.

The family enjoyed looking at the houses and the layout as they drove down the road to find a place to walk around and shop. Other cute cottages and some spectacular houses were adored by Lesta while Dan appreciated some of the finer cars he passed. Harry and Dante were only agreeing for the sake of argument, they were ready to see the wizarding world again. Finally they found a parking area and started down the sidewalk to take in the scene.

A few clothing stores, food stands, and funny poses for pictures later they found themselves outside the Leaky Cauldron. It took Dan and Lesta a few moments to realize it was there, but when they understood where they were, they opened the door and entered the pub. The atmosphere was the same as she remembered; dark corners, sketchy people, large selection of food and drink, and the staircase that led to she didn't know what.

"Hey, Tom," Harry greeted with a smile.

"Hello there, Mister Potter, doin' a bit of shoppin' today I guess it?" the bartender asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm hoping to get all the school supplies."

"Yes, I s'pose it's 'bout time to be leavin' for Hogwarts, eh? Who's this you got followin' ya lad?" he asked as he nodded to Dan, Lesta, and finally Dante.

"This is my family," Harry replied kindly, aware that the whole pub had gone completely silent as it did the first time he entered last year. "This is Dan, Lesta, and my sister Dante. Guys, this is Tom."

The bartender nodded and mumbled hellos, not sure what to think.

"Well, we best be off. See ya, Tom," Harry waved and walked to the back of the pub with his family following. They stepped through the door and looked at the brick wall.

"Harry, how do you know that man?" Dan asked.

"Oh, I met him when Hagrid helped me understand the wizarding world last year before school," he said as he concentrated on the wall, trying to remember which brick needed to be tapped.

"Is it healthy to be so nice to a bartender?" Lesta questioned.

"Oh, sure, this is the wizarding world after all, and no one would try to harm me in such a public setting. Besides, I'm famous, and the Chosen One, no one would want to have fingers pointed at them for, say, 'angering Harry Potter'." He turned as the wall shuffled and looked at the worried faces of his parents. Dante of course was smiling, thinking it was funny. "There's a lot you don't know, and honestly, I don't even know my life. All I _do_ know is I was taken in by a wonderful friend and a great couple and I hope whatever my name brings me won't affect you."

"Harry, dear, you don't have to worry about us, we had a pretty good idea what we were getting ourselves into when we invited you to stay and then to be family. Now, enough seriousness, it's time to shop!"

The four stepped into the other world and gazed about the scene. To Dan and Lesta it was exciting, but to Harry and Dante it was comforting and inviting, like a warm bed on a cold night; magical people needed to be around magical things. They made their way to Gringotts to exchange some money. Not often did muggles carry wizarding currency. Harry surprised his family by telling them he wanted to pay for his own things with his own money. Lesta only agreed saying he could buy his supplies with his money, but everything else they would pay for. Dante waited for his return from the cart ride and wondered how deep he was to go. She had read somewhere that Gringotts Goblin Bank had the highest security and the deeper one traveled, the richer they were. A few minutes later Harry walked up to them, holding a small pouch and looking a little winded. She grinned and grabbed his hand, leading them out into the street.

The closest shop was the tailor and Harry was in need of new robes. Dante only needed one new set to replace the ones she ruined in a certain mud celebration, but Harry had grown a few inches and his old ones were to be donated to Hogwarts for kids who needed them. As her brother was getting measured Dante noticed he was getting thicker. His arms were well-toned from all the work and exercise they endured over the summer, and the tan looked good on him too. A hop and a skip away they left Lesta at the door of the potions shop. Dante had to pick up some extra ingredients for her advanced class. She explained a few brews to her father as he looked around the shop in awe. The claws and random teeth and the wide selection of eyeballs available for purchase was not something her mother wanted to see.

Just as she paid for her purchase she heard a familiar pop and looked down to find Dobby. She thought he looked a little paler than usual, but she guessed it was the odd lighting in the store.

"Miss Browning," he bowed, "I message from Master Draco," he looked up timidly.

"Hello, Dobby, you remember my brother, Harry, and Dan, my dad," she smiled at the elf.

"Yes, Dobby will never forget Harry Potter, Miss," he squeaked with a nod to them.

"You said a message from Draco?" she prodded, knowing he would talk for hours if you let him.

"Yes, Miss, Master Draco would be pleased if you meet him at the ice cream parlor in ten minutes time."

"Alright, tell him I'll be there, thank you, Dobby," she said with a smile.

He bowed and left with a pop.

"I guess me and Harry will take Mom to the bookstore. Meet us there about twenty minutes."

She nodded and left with a wave. When she arrived at her destination she was greeted with a chocolate mint filled cone. Draco smiled at her and led the way to a table. She smiled behind him as she tasted her cold treat, wondering how he knew what she liked and was in the mood for. They sat and chatted as they licked their ice cream, enjoying the sun and the perkiness of their surroundings. She excused herself when she saw a little girl begging her mother for a cone and asked the little one what flavor she wanted. The look on the little girl's face when she was handed the pepper strawberry swirl cone was priceless to the country witch. She returned to an amused Draco and he offered to walk her to the bookstore and say hi to the family. They walked side by side and took in the bright, warm sun, smiled at all the laughter, enjoyed the window displays and discussed the new broom everyone was talking about. It was a good way to start the last week before school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I was so happy with your enthusiasm, Kitty Obsessive Disorder! Dante is running for the finish line; I have so many ideas on how to continue on for the third year. If only I could type as fast as I think :/ Are there any returning Dante fans out there? Let me know! I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Dante and Draco walked to the bookstore to meet her family, waving and saying quick hellos as they passed other kids they knew from school, and talked about their classes. Draco was just complimenting her about being in Advanced Potions two years in a row when they stopped short at the sight of the store. A huge banner hung above the front doors and there was a crowd of people outside clearly wanting in. The two blonds crept into the crowd, squeezing and moving through and around legs, to find out what the big deal was. Just as they stood up to the side of the crowd inside the store she saw her brother having books thrust into this hands and a man smiling haughtily at a reporter. There was a bright flash and the room exploded with applause, causing Dante to look at Draco with a questioningly raised brow. Soon they were greeted by a disheveled-looking Harry and started clapping at him with a laugh.

"Oh, shut up! Who was that dumb ass anyway?" he shot the man a hateful look over his shoulder.

"I guess this is Gilderoy Lockhart," she said, inspecting a book from his pile.

"Oh, he's the new Defense professor. I heard Father say something about him. A real piece if you ask me," Draco said with a disgusted look.

"Have you seen our padres?" Dante asked, still leafing through the pages.

"Mum's finding our books and I lost Dad when I was pushed behind that stand with that loon," Harry replied. "How are you, Draco? Ready for school?"

"Yes, quite ready to see what kind of trouble Dante can get herself into this year, most definitely," he replied with a smile. "So it's true? Dobby said you called Potter 'brother' but I didn't know what was going on," Draco said amusedly, looking at them.

"Yep, he's subject to my sisterly wrath now," Dante said with a laugh, placing the books back into her brother's arms.

"Harry! Dante!"

The three turned around and bobbed their heads to find who was yelling at them and saw a brown-eyed girl run to them. She grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"Hermione!"

"It's nice to see you," Dante put in, "but I've got to find Dad, I'll catch up later," she said quickly, noticing the way her brother was looking at the know-it-all. She grabbed Draco's cloak and pulled him away.

"But I was-!"

"Going to make it very awkward for them, yes, I know. That's my job. Come on, gotta find Mom."

"I think it's hilarious, poor Potter, he's got a handful there," he laughed and followed Dante.

"Why are you calling him 'Potter'?"

"What?" Draco stopped and watched her look at the shelves for a book. He hadn't even realized he was calling Harry by his last name. He felt guilty for the reason but was afraid Dante would get mad. She didn't repeat herself, knowing he was trying to find an excuse. "I guess I was just used to that instead of Harry for some reason."

She nodded at his words as she continued to search for a book. She pulled two from the top shelf and cradled them in her arm as she pulled two more from another just below the first two. She walked away and spotted her mother in line to purchase the handful of books in her arms. She went to the corner where she found her favorite book last year and picked up _Known Stones to Know, Or Not Volume II_ and gave her small stack of books to the counter to hold until her mother paid. She turned around and decided she had made the boy sweat enough.

"I understand, Draco, no harm done," she whispered with a small, reassuring smile.

Draco gave a relieved smile and a small nod, hoping that would be enough.

Dan was found talking to Mr. Weasley again, this time discussing toasters. Their conversation was cut short however, due to a tall blond haired man. Dante saw Draco stiffen before walking to stand beside his father. The elder Malfoy had a haughty look about him and she guessed his tall figure helped him feel more powerful with the extra height he had over most of the people. His hair was long and striking against his black travel cloak. Her eyes caught sight of a cane and they rolled in annoyed disbelief. Then she saw her own father's smile twitch and fall slightly, causing her blood to heat up. Her necklace warmed a bit as she walked towards the small group. She heard him insult the redheaded family and decided it was time to introduce herself.

"You must be Mister Malfoy," she piped up and gave her hand to shake.

"Yes," he sneered, ignoring her hand.

"Usually people shake hands when first meeting, but prolly just as well, I don't want your rudeness to rub off on me," she said with the best challenge in her eyes she could muster. "Father, please go find Mother, I'd really like to visit the joke shop before leaving."

"Mister Weasley, until next time," she heard before he left. She knew she would have to explain why she called him "father" later, but she didn't want him to see firsthand.

"You must be the American," Mr. Malfoy said, turning to her.

"Dantelesca Browning. You can call me Browning, Malfoy," she replied icily. She ignored the burning sensation from her necklace. She knew Draco was trying to warn her off, but Dante wasn't known for backing down. She did the opposite.

"My, my, how American manners are so ugly," he commented. "I've heard a lot about you. Quite the troublemaker, aren't you, Browning?"

"Only as ugly as the one I'm speaking with. And I'm sorry, did you say trouble? Me?" she asked with a small laugh. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I've never served detention and I'm close to the top of my class. You must have your facts wrong." She didn't want to remind Lucius his pureblood son was tied second with a muggleborn witch, causing both Hermione and Draco to chase Dante, a muggleborn as well.

"I guess I'll just have to keep my eye on you," he sneered again. "Draco, time to leave, I feel dirt clinging to my robes."

"I'm flattered you care for my well-being, Malfoy, you have a nice day now!" she called to his retreating form.

His response was a glare as he walked away. Draco gave her a final look before following. Dante couldn't decipher the expression on her blond friend's face. She shrugged it off and turned to look at the Weasley's. They were looking at her with a mix of curiosity and worry.

"Dante Browning, last year you were talking with my dad about lawnmowers," she said as she held out her hand again.

"Arthur Weasley," the man replied, shaking her hand. "Do you realize who that was, Dante?"

"A real asshole," she responded before thinking. Usually her manners were different to adults, but the man had gotten her in a mood. She had an idea of what he was like from the stories Draco had told her last year, but to actually see firsthand was different.

"Well, yes, but that was Lucius Malfoy, a dangerous man. He's a known Death Eater. I would advise you to be careful."

"I'll take that into consideration, thanks. I must go find my family. You all have a wonderful day. See ya, Ron!" she called as she left. When she found her father she shook her head as to say "not here" and he nodded. A few more hours passed and they decided it was enough for the day. All their hands carried multiple bags and their feet were getting sore. With a last glance at Diagon Alley, the family left the magical side of the world to return to their own little world in the cottage.

The remaining visit was spent exploring London. Clothes were bought, restaurants were tried, food was eaten, laughs were shared, pictures were taken, and fun was had. Their downtime was spent at the cottage, enjoying the back yard and discussing possible changes for their next visit. Before they knew it, it was the morning to depart for Hogwarts. Harry and Dante gathered their belongings hastily, throwing everything in their trunks and bags, wanting to hurry to the platform. No letters were received and no house elves popped in with any messages. The only sign that Draco was still thinking of her was the soft warmth of the "D" charm gave off every morning.

* * *

><p>He was sitting at the breakfast table with his mother. His father had hardly spoken to him since the day at Diagon Alley. Not that he cared. Lucius only spoke to him when he was barking at him for not doing something perfect enough or fast enough. Draco could still see the look in Dante's deep blue eyes when she spoke to his father. They had been full of warning and protectiveness, as if she wasn't scared of the Death Eater. He mentally chuckled at that. She most likely wasn't scared. She was hard headed and stubborn; too thick to see any danger…danger he could unwillingly bring her.<p>

"Draco," he heard his mother say.

"Yes, Mother?" he asked and looked up at her.

"Who is she?"

"Who's who?" he asked surprised.

"You know who I'm talking about," she said in doubtful tone. "The girl you're always thinking about. I see you smiling for no reason. Will I get to meet her?"

Draco thought about his friend meeting his family and inwardly cringed. Even with the confrontation erased from the equation, his father would not approve. He doubted his mother would approve either.

"I doubt it, Mother."

"Is she not a witch?" she asked, slightly frightened at the idea.

"Yes, but she's muggleborn. Besides, after she challenged Father I doubt she will ever be welcome."

"What is her name?"

"Dantelesca Browning. I've visited them over the summer. They live in the states."

"That explains your strange routine over the holiday," she commented with an amused smile.

"Yes, I wanted to see her."

"Do you love her?"

"Mother, please, I'm twelve," he said and refrained from rolling his eyes. He knew that question would come up somehow.

"Very well, go get ready. We leave soon."

He nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving the dining hall. He took his time dressing, mulling over his mother's words. He understood she was curious. When she had been his age she was already promised to his father. All his life he was surrounded by pureblood girls. An arrangement would be made before too long. He looked in the mirror and decided he missed wearing "normal" clothes. He had his own little dresser at the Ranch in Tennessee full of jeans, tee shirts, and a pair of shoes, a hoodie and a pair of swimming trunks. A flash of Dante's face came to mind. He hadn't realized until that moment how much Dante had changed. Her hair was lighter, skin darker, and her arms and legs looked more muscular. He was used to seeing so much of her skin; she always wore shorts and tank tops when she wasn't wearing a swimsuit. He liked her dress code, the society he lived in demanded freshly pressed slacks, just-polished shoes, a crisp button up shirt, suit jacket, and a matching tie. Occasionally he would skip the jacket and sport a nice vest, but even then, he found himself chucking that too.

Deciding he looked fine for the name, he grabbed his wand and made his way down the hallway and descended the stairs to meet his mother. He passed the portraits and expensive paintings without a second look. He liked the Browning décor; everything was their work. The paintings, photos, sculptures, woodwork, and little trinkets were all a work of art in its own way. He heard his mother call for him from the sitting room in which he joined her.

"Telbin took your things already. Come, I'll escort you to King's Cross," his mother held out her hand. "Maybe I'll see this Browning."

Draco didn't get the chance to protest. Green flames engulfed him and his mother and soon they were stepping out of a fireplace beside Hogwarts Express. He was about to tell his mother it was a waste of time but was distracted by the laughter bouncing off the brick walls. Before him was Fred and George Weasley play-dueling with Dante. They were not only using their wands, but throwing exploding devices at one another. A dungbomb landed on a twin with a loud bang, followed by a reeking odor.

"Surrender!"

"Never!" they shouted back.

"Boys!"

"We're gentlemen!"

"Fine!" she yelled and waved her wand at them. She stopped in her tracks and nearly fell over from laughter. Fred and George both had white Victorian wigs on their heads, complete with curls and bows tied at the nape of their necks.

"Well done, Captain!"

"You're bloody brilliant!"

Everyone was laughing and broke out in cheers when the twins started dancing around. Draco looked up and saw a small smile creep on his mother's face. Strange she was showing any emotion in such a crowded area. It was moments like these he could remember a time when his mother laughed and smiled more, but those days died long ago. A small tug of hope made him wonder if she would open up around the right company like how he did when he became friends with Dante.

"Draco!"

Dante ran up to him and hugged him.

"Is your hair normally blue?"

Dante looked up at the lady and swore she had heard amusement in her voice.

"No ma'am, Fred's always changing my hair color. You must be Misses Malfoy, my name's Dantelesca Browning," she said hurriedly and held out her hand.

"Draco, I need a word with Dantelesca, go off now for a minute," she said after shaking Dante's hand.

Dante saw her friend give his mother a confused look but obeyed without question. She turned back to the tall woman and took in the sight. Her deep green robes brought out her beautiful, pale skin and bright, blue eyes. Her long blond hair was braided and hanging over her shoulder. She held herself elegantly and seemed a little smug, but Dante figured a woman like her deserved to show off a bit. Everything about this woman screamed money and power.

"You knew I was Draco's mother, have I met you before?"

"No ma'am, but only such a beautiful woman like yourself could give birth to such a handsome boy," she replied honestly.

"So you're the one Draco sent the necklace to. At first I thought he was playing with a girl's heart, giving a necklace with a "D" charm on it, but I see now it's because of your name."

"I take it he's known to play with hearts then?"

"Usually," she responded simply with a smile on her face, as if she was seeing him being a womanizer as a toddler. "But not with yours. Between us girls, I think you've got his. I beg you to not play with his heart."

"I would never dream of it, Misses Malfoy," she replied with wide eyes.

"Who is my son talking to?"

Dante twirled around and located the boy in question. She smiled at the two and wished she had her camera. "Oh, that's my brother, Harry Potter," she informed as she turned to face the woman.

"Excuse me? I didn't realize there was…?"

"My family adopted him," she supplied, hiding her curiousness of the look in the woman's eyes.

"Oh, well, I take it you three had a fun summer together then?"

"Yes, we did, I think you would enjoy the place," Dante said as she walked beside her, heading towards the two boys. "Maybe you can visit over the winter?"

"_Or would you try to kill him?_" Dante thought to herself.

"That would be lovely, Dante, thank you," she nodded with a smile. She turned to the boys and opened her mouth, but the train whistle blew before she could address them.

"Sorry Misses Malfoy! We have to go! I'll be sure to keep Draco out of trouble!"

Dante left the pureblood witch to wave goodbye as she grabbed Draco and Harry by the sleeves and pull them to board the train. It was the final whistle; the whistle that said "time to learn some magic and have some fun." As the train began to move she smiled at how close she was to being at her other home. The home where she could wave her wand at any time and use the excuse she was trying to remember a spell. It was the home where she was around her two friends more often and could tease and prank with the redheaded twins. She sighed as she walked to find a compartment and knew it was going to be a good year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Can I please get some feedback? How do I know if I'm bombing this story yet or not? Here we are on the train, pay attention... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

There was something about Hogwarts Express, maybe the warm colors, the comforting sounds, the cozy carts, or the way everyone relaxed that made the long ride to Hogwarts so much more bearable. It was comfortable for all Houses for the décor was not prejudice. The seats were deep red cushions with light, bronze patterns. A soft silver color rested above a wooden paneling in each cart while the hallways had the reverse pattern, with a warm yellow to brighten the mood instead of the Slytherin silver. The Hogwarts coat of arms, proudly displaying each House in vivid detail and color, stood out on every door, kindly reminding those who paid attention to "never tickle a sleeping dragon." All the work to keep the Houses united, even subtly using their colors in harmony, was hardly enough to keep the prejudice out of the journey to school.

Dante quickly led her brother down the train, stopping to peak in every compartment, before finally sighing with relief and shoving him into the lap of a certain brown eyed, bushy-haired girl, laughing like a mad woman as she closed the door. Soon after that she was standing outside every door, talking to everyone who wanted to say hello. She met the kids who were to be inducted upon arrival and kindly reassured there were no tests waiting for them. Some stops, though, were not that friendly; she met a few Slytherin kids who made her wonder if all pureblooded children were raised to be such brats. It didn't stop her from being polite though. Her laugh could be heard all down the train and accompanying laughter was not far behind. Everyone was excited to see Dante was still a country bumpkin and full of jokes and smiles as when she left the previous year.

Towards the end of the train she decided it was time for her own little seat with a blond. When she slid open the door she knew Draco to be in, she found a couple of boys who looked like they were funny without the humor sitting across from her friend, who had a dark haired, odd-looking girl sitting quite close to his side. She was unsure of the boys' names considering she didn't remember them, but she was confident the girl was named after a flower. Dante swiped her hand in front of her face as if placing a smile for them to see and waved, hoping it broke the awkward atmosphere.

Happy that Draco cracked a smile she suggested he join her with a soft jerk of her head. He said a quick goodbye to his classmates before following her out and sliding the door closed. His footsteps fell behind hers as she walked even farther down the train, sure she would be able to find an empty cart. Her humming turned from a joyful bubble-like melody to a secret spy tone as she peaked into the doors, causing Draco to remember the time she made him watch, what he thought ridiculous, a man with a black suit and bow tie blowing things up and getting the women on the television box.

"So now that I've got all my bubbles out," she started when they slid into an empty bench seat and closed the door, "what was up with your dad?" She watched the question melt the smile off his face and was sure there was a talk that needed to be had. "I didn't hear from you after that and I thought you were mad at me."

"It would take more than insulting my father for me to be angry with you. If anything I was worried. You don't understand my family, Dante," he replied with a slight sigh and shake of his head.

"Then tell me."

"Dante-"

"No excuses. I saw how you acted as you stood next to him. I also saw the look on your face."

"But-"

"I already know enough from you telling me last year, right?"

"Yeah I guess-"

"Then tell me," she repeated, in a softer tone. She watched a silent debate take place before he sighed. She cheered on the inside, glad he was opening up so soon and away from their usual spot.

"Fine," he said, looking away from her. "You may change your mind about being friends after this," he huffed as he looked out the window to the passing landscape. "When the Dark Lord was in power my parents were followers. Father was a favorite, both a blessing and a curse. Of course, by the time I was born I was too young to know what was going on and just a year later the Dark Lord was believed to be dead. It was my duty as the only heir to learn of the history of my family. I will carry on traditions, legacies, and such when I come of age and, eventually, as head of the Malfoy name. The private library is full of Malfoy and Black exploits," he added as if disgusted at some of the history. "Last year, with the stone, it was a sign You-Know-Who was trying to return to power. Father was calling you a troublemaker because he knew you were involved somehow. You being so close to Potter-" at the clearing of her throat he stopped and tried again. "Close to Harry, doesn't help. Death Eaters, followers of You-Know, despise Harry Potter with every fiber of their dark being. The ones who avoided the sentencing fled or bought their way out, among other things. Most wait for his return, others fear it, and the remaining hope to see him rise before they die. When I said it was a curse in a blessing to be a favorite it's because I will be expected to become a Death Eater as soon as You-Know returns when I am of age." He took a moment to look out to the darkening landscape to gather his thoughts.

"There's no doubt in my mind the Dark Lord will rise again. The way my family, my father, speaks of him, it's like it will be only a matter of time." Dante saw him rub his forearm absently. "I will be marked, I know this. I also dread it. The moment he comes to power everything will change. I read in the family library the Death Eaters can feel his power in their Marks he brands them with. I've seen my father glance at his Mark a few times, but I'm unsure if he is only paranoid, hopeful, or if he truly feels a hint of something." The heavy feeling that had cast itself into the cart eased away when he realized his hand was in hers. When she took it, he didn't know, but he was enjoying the small flutter in his chest.

"Things are gonna get real ugly, huh?" she asked softly.

He smiled at her accent and nodded his head.

"I don't know when or how drastic things will fall, but yeah, it'll be pretty bad."

The two fell into silence as they dwelled in their own thoughts. For Dante, she could understand a little more of the kind of family her friend came from and considered herself lucky he wasn't as pompous as he had originally been. She smiled at how she had eased the cockiness out of him the previous year. Draco was a spoiled, rich, only child who had a messed up family. She realized he never spoke of any relatives besides mentioning his dead grandparents. She thought of how they weren't different really; only child, rich, spoiled…loved. Her eyes moistened at the thought he wasn't loved enough at his home. Harry hadn't been loved too much either. How had she found two boys, from similar enough situations, and befriended them so easily and cared for them each in their own way?

"So what does this mean?"

Dante looked down at her hand grasping his as she pondered his question.

"I can understand the pressure, Draco, but until it actually starts, why can't we stay friends until we're confronted with what path we'll take? If Voldemort comes back we'll know where we stand and won't hold grudges the best we can." Deep down she knew her words were of a child's dream. She knew he would see it too. They would be faced with good versus evil and would have to set aside the moments they shared as friends, and see one another as enemies. "Let's be kids 'til we have to grow up, what do you say?"

He nodded with a slight smile and upon seeing her smile wasn't real, pulled out his wand, challenging her to a fun game they used to play at school. A familiar light sparked in her eyes and she nodded quickly, spinning her wand with her fingers in agreement. The rest of the train ride between the two was just as it should be; full of smiles, laughter, and memories to cherish. As the two sat across from one another, waving their wands, they shared a mutual decision to avoid discussing the pending evil that could awaken at any moment. In the back of her head, Dante reminded herself to dig a little in history and figured her History of Magic professor would be willing to sign a note to read up in a certain restricted section of the library.

* * *

><p>Draco half listened to his dark skinned friend Blaise Zabini talk about his summer in Italy. All he could think about was while Blaise was relaxing in some fancy hotel, he most likely had been in a blanket fort watching a movie with Dante and Harry. He could see his childhood friend was enjoying the memories of his travels, but he had a hard time thinking a summer traveling around the world had been more worthwhile than hanging out at a secluded type of paradise with muggle company. Draco mentally shook his head and tried to share some stories as well, but his attention was at a table across the Great Hall. Fred and George were still wearing the wigs Dante shot at them at King's Cross. Everyone busted out laughing when Dante leaned across the table towards them and drew beauty marks on their faces. He continued to discreetly watch the Gryffindor table through the Sorting Ceremony, curious as to what his friend was up to.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dante were scribbling on tiny pieces of parchment frantically as names were called before they were sorted and placed them in the middle of the table.<p>

"A Merlin card, Slytherin," Dante whispered.

Finally after the fifth kid had been sorted, the betting group had started to get excited at their odds and cheered if they won or groaned audibly if they lost. No matter what House gained a new student, there would be at least one Gryffindor cheering as well.

"That a boy, Zander! Way to be Slytherin!" Dante cheered, full of giggles that she had won the last bet. A few laughs were heard at the confusion of why she was being so nice.

"I must applaud the warm welcome every student received from one Gryffindor or another, and to Miss Browning, I appreciate your need to welcome a rival student so enthusiastically," Dumbledore said when he rose to give his speech. He gave a look to the girl and she knew he was aware of the situation. She curtsied and returned to her seat, and held her laugh like her friends were as the headmaster continued to welcome the new and returning students.

Like most of the students, Dante was ravenous when the food appeared. Through mouthfuls of turkey, potatoes, gravy, rolls, or some other option, friends chatted and shared stories about their summers. The foreign girl listened and found wizard family summers quite interesting. She idly wished her parents had been magical, so they could apparate to anywhere and vacation for a while. Then she thought about it and looked at Harry. She decided she was fine with being muggle-born because maybe Harry wouldn't be her brother otherwise. Through dessert Fred and George entertained the table with tales of their own summer, which involved many explosions and numerous chores as payment from their mother. It was good to be back, but she wanted sleep.

Dante followed her friends up the staircase, carrying a full belly and a pocketful of "winnings" from the bets she looked forward to collecting. Ron and Hermione were arguing about something, dragging Harry into it for some reason, and the twins had run ahead to meet up with their sister, Ginny Weasley, who was one of a few additions to the House. She heard a portion of the conversation between the three ahead of her and shook her head. It seemed Ron couldn't believe people could be in a box, while Hermione argued it was just like wizarding portraits moving on paper or a canvas, to which he argued how ridiculous it was that muggle pictures didn't move unless they were in a box.

"Hey," she heard behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the boy.

"Olliver Wood. How are you, sir?" she asked with true interest.

"I'm well, Dante, and yourself?"

"I can't seem to keep all my bubbles contained. Enjoy your summer?"

"Yeah, it was alright. I spent a lot of time on my broom when I wasn't visiting family. I was wondering if you were going to try out for Quidditch this year? You being so close to Potter and all…?" He trailed off as he motioned for her to enter the common room first.

"I'll have to talk to my brother first. I don't want to make him feel awkward."

"Your brother? I didn't realize there was another Browning," he said in surprise as he looked around the room as if he'd see a male version of Dante.

She slapped her forehead. "I forget that people don't know yet. Over the summer Harry became my adopted brother. Let's see…over the summer mi padres got me a broom so me and Harry could fly around-oh, I'm rambling. Okay, how about you ask Harry first? Then you can get back to me," she said with a wink and turned around and made her way to her room. She inhaled the scent of the room when she stepped in to see the beds waiting for their sleepers. Nothing had changed, and she liked it that way. There were beds, bedside tables with drawers, magically expanding individual closets and the heater on the far wall. Around the corner she knew would be a door to the shower. She walked to her assigned bed and pulled the curtain between her fingertips. The deep red material was soft and looked beautiful with the gold stitched designs; not too much, just enough to give some depth. She pulled open her trunk and grabbed her pillow to place on her bed; she preferred her own to the ones the school provided. One would think the pillows would magically soften and harden to the sleeper's pleasure…but not so much. Her ears picked up a lot of footfalls nearing her area and turned to see quite the handful of girls looking at her.

"I hope we're not all bunking together. No offense, but I don't think we have enough room to fit all of you comfortably," she said jokingly, but still a little confused.

Soon nearly every girl was opening their mouths, asking questions and demanding answers. She focused on one girl at a time to figure out what they all were saying. The Tennessee girl didn't see what was so amazing about talking to Wood, and quickly told them after shushing them. She soon realized it was all about "a second year flirting with the Quidditch captain." This statement made Dante laugh, causing a few girls to look upset, some confused, and others relieved. She assured them the history between her and Wood was none of their business yet, and to leave before she used her wand. All the girls eventually left when they came to the conclusion there wasn't any real good gossip to spread. She laughed at herself and wondered why she even set the trap. Dante sighed and went over to let Bart in the window, musing how she supposed it was in her nature to put on a show. Her owl flew in with a single white rose in his beak. She took the gift and handed her pet a treat before watching him fly back out. She fell asleep with the rose by her pillow and her necklace charm clutched in her hand. She wasn't even aware the necklace remained warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I need...hmm..five reviews before I post Chapter 5..please?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, fine, don't review :( Enjoy anway.**

**C****hapter 5**

"Dante."

"_Just ignore her."_

"Dante," she heard again, closer.

_"Don't come any closer,"_ she thought to the girl.

"Dante!"

"Don't you dare come any closer, I'm lazy today."

"But Harry's waiting for you, he said hurry."

Before Hermione finished her sentence Dante was out the door. She ran down the stairs, jumped the remaining steps to the common room floor, and stopped in front of Harry, who was looking at her with a silly smile on his face.

"I thought it was important," Dante said as she waved her wand to clean her teeth. It was a handy spell she picked up the previous year while browsing the library in her downtime.

"I never said it was important. I said hurry."

"Well, 'hurry' implies some importance, brother."

"I was just wanting to know if you were trying out for the team," he responded, almost asking but sounding like he was trying to be nonchalant.

"I'm not good at chess, Harry, I would let the Lions down the first match," she said with a smile. She rolled her eyes at the poor joke and answered him. "I told Wood to clear it with you. I don't want you to feel all weird about it," she told him seriously.

"I think you should. You'd be great."

"Well, when's tryouts?"

"In two weeks," came Wood's voice. "Glad you're going to try out," he added as he stepped down to stand beside Harry.

"Might as well try, right? 'Scuse me, but I've gotta get around. My _dear_ brother broke my routine," she said sarcastically as she made her way up the stairs to her room. Glad the other girls were already gone she made her way to the attached bathroom and prepared for the day.

The buzzing sound of hundreds of kids socializing during breakfast drifted down from the Great Hall and welcomed the trio. Dante walked between the boys as they discussed past matches when they stepped through the doors. Upon their entrance the crowd leveled off to a soft silence and stared at them, causing the three Gryffindors to stop in their tracks in confusion. Dante peered at her brother to see if anything was off, pulled her hair to eye level to see if it was the proper color, and then looked up at Wood to see what the big deal was. At a loss, she looked out at the crowd again to find a clue. Then she saw it. A large collection of the girls were darting their eyes back and forth between Wood and herself. She rolled her eyes with a sigh, placed her arm through Wood's and tugged him along to the table.

"Watch out, Wood, we may be dating soon," she mumbled as she sat down, him on one side, and Harry on the other. He nodded in understanding before addressing the Weasley twins.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing among the whispers. Dante and Olliver Wood? Where did that even come from? The first official day at Hogwarts and already that girl was stirring up trouble. He watched the realization click after she stared out into the hall with her House mates. What he didn't understand was why were their arms locked? After the two in question sat down the tall room was once again full of whispers; which annoyed Draco to no end. Thankful laughter had returned to the morning ritual at the rival House table, Draco struck up conversation with his friend Blaise while Pansy annoyingly gossiped with her roommates.

Every time he glanced to his friend his mood lightened. She had fun no matter what she did. Just like at the Sorting Ceremony, whatever had caused her to cheer on the last kid, he knew it was probably a fun time. At the tap on his head he turned to take the roll of parchment from his House Head, Professor Snape. As every first day at Hogwarts, everyone compared classes to their table neighbors and gave predictions on how they would go with whatever House would be accompanying them. Draco was glad to see he would have more classes with his Gryffindor friend this year and wondered if they were lucky enough to have the same study block.

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies if you've been raised in the muggle world?"

Dante looked over to see Ron questioning Hermione.

"Because, Ron, it will be an easy class to receive, hopefully, an Outstanding."

"Basically, she needs all the help she can get to beat me this year," Dante called out with a smile and playful wink to the girl.

Dante looked down to her schedule and noticed most of her regular classes would be full of Slytherins. Aside from the Charms, Defense, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration she would be taking Muggle Studies which Hermione was unaware, and would still be doing her advanced Transfiguration and Potion assignments. On paper, it looked to be a difficult schedule, but with only one more class than the previous year, she didn't see any problems. She was ready for the term to start and see what all would happen with Harry Potter still in her life.

Two weeks later Dante was glad her Saturday was going to be full of flying. She could not understand how a professor could be so useless. Even Quirrell had more sense and better lesson plans than the Lockhart character. She knew it was ridiculous to get upset over a class, but she was hoping she would enjoy it more the second time around.

"So much for expectations," she had told Harry.

Down on the pitch she stood beside the famous Hogwarts Seeker and let him ramble on how he thought she would be a perfect Keeper. His position was secure, but as an encouraging brother he wanted to be there for the tryouts. She wished he wasn't. All he wanted was to be sure, theoretically, she wouldn't be hit by the Bludgers; his faith in the Weasley twins as Beaters was something to praise. To his dismay she decided to try out for both Chaser and Keeper.

Wood wanted everyone to fly around the pitch and warm up at the beginning; if it turned out they couldn't even ride a broom well it would be easy to cut them at the start. Dante flew around the pitch and circled the others, trying to get some smiles on their faces and telling them to loosen up. Little did anyone know she was trying to convince herself that everything would be fine; her nerves were shot.

"Catch!"

The Quaffle landed in her hands easily enough to her surprise. She had never held one before and to her astonishment, it was heavier than she had anticipated.

"I want you all to throw it around, get the feel of it, and loosen up some more. Make it hard for one another. I want to be impressed. Go!"

Dante immediately threw the Quaffle towards a kid and flew around with the rest of them. In the next twenty minutes she had completed a few impressive catches. At one point she had to dive for the ball and swing around her broom, her hair grazing the ground before she righted herself. Unfortunately, the group of those flyers became even smaller in those twenty minutes; a few kids could catch but not fly at the same time, resulting in a few injuries.

"Browning!"

"Wood!" she replied.

"You wanted to try out for Keeper too, right?"

"Yessir!"

"Well, get over there, take your position."

She made her way over to the goal posts just in time to see the Quaffle flying for a hoop. She leaned and squeezed her broom to catch it right before it went through. She sat up on her broom and looked at Wood with a playful frown.

"You wouldn't be trying to keep me on my toes, now would you Wood? That's awful dangerous to do on a broom." She tossed it back to him.

"Your brother did it," he replied smugly. "Are you scared?"

"Never."

"Let's see what you've got then, Browning," he said with a smile and took off to join two other Chasers.

Harry smiled as he watched his sister zoom around and stop the advances. She was good, and she knew it. He was afraid she would get bored and when she lay across her broom like a sloth he wondered if Olliver would get the idea. A few body deflections, head-butts, and broom swings later, it was finally someone else's turn. She gracefully landed beside him and shot a stream of water to her face from her wand.

"It's hot," she mumbled and fell down to her back to relax.

Half an hour later they stood to join the group around the captain.

"Alright, thanks for coming out. I'll post the team list up in the common room by Tuesday. There will also be a list of reserve players. You can all go up to dinner."

Dante started talking with the twins as everyone made their way to the team tent or up the hill to the castle. Soon Harry and Wood joined them in the conversation of the longest games they played. Dante trying out for the team was a big issue over dinner not only at the Lion table, but also the other tables, including the staff.

"Is she any good?"

"I don't remember flying lessons with her last year."

"Is it because Wood is the captain?"

"Will she neglect her studies?"

"The team tent should be fun."

"Will she even make the team?"

A roll of her eyes told Harry she was hoping the rise of "Wood and Browning" would have died with so little actions to go on to spread for rumors. She ignored all the whispers and stuffed her face. She had more important things to worry about. Two weeks had passed and it was about time she regained her hold on the school. Everyone was quite aware she had yet to prove the American Prankster was back for round two. Even the Weasley boys had yet to do anything outlandish; a few sly jinx shots were hardly something to really praise. The table was full of different conversations, but her mind was full of different ideas to claim her rightful place. She looked around the hall looking for inspiration when her eyes fell onto a group of giggling girls. She followed their stuttering, bashful gaze to the staff table and found her target. An evil smile crept over her face, realizing there was a reason she despised Defense class yet again. She wanted to see how tough this year's professor was.

Monday night Dante skipped her History of Magic lesson to visit some old friends. There were many perks to hanging out with Ariel and Liera, for those two sneaky redheads knew a lot of secrets held in the castle. Numerous times the previous year she found herself stalking the halls after hours to set morning pranks and would grab a snack from the kitchens. It was probably the best discovery she had ever been welcomed to see; the facility was insanely large and full of cheery elves, not to mention the setup of the workspace was hilarious to witness. Since elves did all the dirty work; cooking, cleaning, and a bit of work on the grounds, a lot of the rooms were their size. Of course, the kitchen was large enough for witches and wizards to walk comfortably, but the ovens and sinks and pantries were suitable for their height. She tickled the pear in the giant portrait at the end of a short hallway and smiled at the giggle she received.

"Miss Browning!"

The tiny cheers reached her ears as soon as she walked through the secret door and she waved at every single elf she saw. A few were busy with the ovens, and a couple were running back and forth from an open door, but she soon realized they were preparing dinner.

"A table, Miss Browning, over here!"

She was ushered to a table with a sandwich and goblet of milk waiting for her. The whole time she sat there and enjoyed the small lunch, which grew the longer she sat there, the elves trotted by giving tidbits of gossip as they went about their jobs. She learned there was a dispute in Slytherin common room due to the mess that was tended to. A student in Ravenclaw kept misplacing her things, much to the elves aggravation, saying her possessions were in the oddest of places. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was slacking in her duties lately, but the reason remained a mystery. Lastly, the idea of finding so many spiders in the castle halls was upsetting to the creatures; it was their job to keep things tidy and neat, but occasionally a group of arachnids would be found and carefully placed outside.

By the time she finally assured her small friends she was full and needed to join her classmates in the Great Hall, she left with a care package and a happy stomach. Unsure of the time she decided to cut across and head for the Tower instead of wasting time in the Great Hall. She turned down a corridor to see a familiar boy staring at the wall. Faint splashes reached her ears as she stepped beside him and stared. There on the wall, written in what seemed to be blood, was a message.

"Harry, what is this?" she asked quietly.

"I-I don't know. I was following a voice and it stopped and I saw this and-" his hysterical voice was cut off by the sound of echoing laughter.

"The other-oh my!" she gasped as she turned and came face to furry face with a certain cat. Hanging by her tail from an oil-lit lamp was Mrs. Norris. There was nowhere to run with students filling the halls, some curious as to why there was two students doing nothing, others on their way to their dorm. She was trying to think of a story to tell when she heard Draco say "Mudblood" in a disgusted voice, only then did she realize Hermione and Ron had joined them.

Only a second to glare at her blond friend passed before she was tugged by her sleeve to follow Harry. Behind her she heard Hermione and Ron walking with them, following the professors. All she could think about was Harry's words "I was following a voice" and wished desperately she could switch places. If it had been Dante who was caught and hearing voices, it wouldn't possibly have anything to do with Voldemort. She found herself surrounded by Lockharts and noticed everyone was looking at her.

"Why were you absent from dinner, Miss Browning?" McGonagall asked as if she was repeating herself.

"I was eating elsewhere," she replied, not sure if she would get in trouble for being with the elves. Only at that thought did she remember she was holding a small variety of snacks in a tied hand towel. The look in her Head's eyes told her to elaborate. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble…."

"I assure you, Miss Browning, no one will be in trouble," Dumbledore piped up, giving her a small nod to tell the truth.

"I was in the kitchens," she finally replied, halfway lifting the food in the makeshift carrier, feeling better the headmaster was easy-going. For a second she wondered why she never tripped into trouble. She knew the headmaster was aware of everything, but she decided it was because she was honest when she was confronted

"And you Potter? I don't recall seeing you either," Snape called.

Dante's confusion was halted when the Defense teacher piped up.

"I'm afraid that was my fault, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me with my bundle of fan mail."

"And you two?" he asked Hermione and Ron.

"We were looking for Harry and Dante," Hermione answered.

"You may go to your dormitories, but keep this conversation quiet," Dumbledore told them with one of his famous looks.

Dante followed the other three out of the classroom and looked back to see the professors talking with concern etching their faces. She thought of the message and wondered what it meant. The Chamber of Secrets? It sounded pretty unoriginal and she wasn't sure how to take the somber look on the headmaster's face; it was as if he knew something already. Surely it was a sick joke a Slytherin was in charge of. The bone-chilling script burned in her head as she shook the thoughts away; the look on the headmaster's face was not one that was convinced of an ill-mannered joke. It was not the first time she had seen that look on someone's face. The same haunted look had fallen onto her parent's when they discussed their past before Dante was born. She watched her feet step up stairs and turn corners and finally she saw her bed. She idly noticed Harry didn't speak of voices to his friends, and said he was looking for his sister when he was caught in the hall.

Stripping down, she ignored all the looks and made a mental note to talk to Harry about ignoring everyone and the accusations that would surface. Killing Mrs. Norris and writing messages on the wall wasn't her brother's thing, but students will say anything for a little attention. She pulled the curtain around her bed and pulled out her notebook and pen and lit her wand so she could see her food and handwriting. As she munched she made lists into the early morning, writing and scribbling away, ignoring the strained muscles in her hands and the stress in her eyes. There were a few things she needed to check on soon. Her eyes closed and soon she was asleep, unconsciously grasping her necklace tight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry felt his bed sink a little, still too asleep to wake up to see who it was, and barely found the gumption to open his mouth.

"No," he said simply in an annoyed voice.

He was hoping if he woke up on his own the previous night would have been a dream. Everything was just a dream, he kept telling himself. He didn't want to hear voices, he didn't want to see any messages written in blood, he hated that the caretaker thought he killed his cat, and he was not in the mood for another crazy adventure in Hogwarts like the previous year. All he wanted to do was learn to be a wizard and make friends and enjoy his childhood before he had to grow up. But no, he was once again on the receiving end of the pointing finger and he didn't want to face it today.

"I haven't even said anything yet," he heard in a light voice.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come take a walk with me. Get dressed, grab a light jacket, and meet me down the stairs. I've even laid some clothes out for you."

He wasn't sure how much time had passed after the weight lifted from his bed; it couldn't have been too long considering his sister hadn't returned yet. He was at the stage of sleep where he knew he wasn't going to rest, but his body refused to move. Another unknown amount of time passed before he finally sat up and opened his eyes. He could hear the boys' snores as he pulled on some jeans, a tee and finally a pair of socks so he could slip his shoes on. Another grab for his jacket and his wand and he snuck out of the room to meet Dante.

"What time is it?"

"It's only about six."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because we need to talk," she said simply as she walked to leave the common room. "Come on."

She allowed him the time between leaving the Tower and making it near the lake to wake up and have most of his thoughts in order. It was important he knew what she was told and what she planned on researching. The conversation between the two rival House friends was relayed while the rising sun reflected off the water beside them. Harry listened patiently and held a thoughtful expression as Dante continued to tell him of the Malfoy history being Dark supporters and Mr. Weasley stating Draco's father was indeed a Death Eater. He involuntarily cringed at the thought of Draco following in his father's footsteps. After Harry and Dan's conversation in Diagon Alley, he wasn't so sure why he stuck up for the Snake so easily. His dad's words echoed in his head as he replayed the event.

"_Harry, how do you feel about Draco?"_

_ "What do you mean? About them meeting at the parlor?"_

_ "No, I mean how was he in school compared to his time at our home?"_

_ "Oh, well…let's see. At first it was kind of a rival, but Dante became friends with him."_

_ "How did that happen?"_

_ "I honestly have no idea. I've never thought to ask."_

_ "So does he act different?"_

_ "Oh, of course. Here in the wizarding world he's Draco Malfoy, the richest prat in the land, son of an older rich prat. The name has a lot of money and power. They're pureblood, meaning they're 'higher up' than us halfbloods, muggleborns, squibs, and so on."_

_ "And you trust him around Dante?"_

_ "Dante can handle herself, she's proven it. But the thing is he's changed. At school everyone gets along for the most part. He lost his attitude real fast, and even though it's still there, he doesn't use it around Dante. Him being over this summer will probably never be talked about in the wizarding world because there is _no way_ a Malfoy spent time with a muggleborn, or mudblood, and enjoyed it."_

"Harry?"

He turned his green eyes and looked at his sister, shaking the past conversation from his head. He could still see the confused look on Dan's face as he spoke about the wizarding world and the social status he was talking about, but he never got the chance to explain; Lockhart had grabbed him at that point. He searched his memory trying to remember what Dante had just said. Something about being scared…?

"I'm not scared," he said, before he thought it through. He saw her smile and shake her head.

"I didn't say that. You were gone in some other place, huh?" She looked around the water and sighed. "I said, does it scare you? I mean, it's on good authority Voldemort will be back for you. You don't _have_ to be scared, it's just _normal _to be worried."

"The life and times of Harry Potter," he said softly, gaining a silly smile from her to match his own.

"Sounds like a book."

"Hey, I'm mentioned in hundreds of books, but none are about _me_. I find it offensive."

She patted him on the back in mock sympathy and started towards the castle. It was nice the two could say whatever they needed to and know they would work out any differences easily, just like the time he got mad she was friends with Draco. She thought about anything he did that made her mad and found she couldn't think of a single moment when she was truly upset over his actions. She glanced up at his scar and wondered if he was feeling anything. Subconsciously she raised her hand to her own scar and quickly moved it to her hair when Harry turned to look at her. He didn't need to worry about anything yet. There was still no way of knowing if anything really bad was happening so early in the school year. Besides, she thought as her belly grumbled at her, it was time for breakfast. And she knew exactly how to start the day.

Upon arriving at the origin of the delicious aroma she stopped short and smiled wickedly. They had just arrived after the Weasley twins and it was the perfect opportunity to try out a new spell. A short wave of her wand and a muttered incantation caused sparks to float out the tip and dance around to the redheads' feet and slipped inside their shoes. The next step the boys took made them fall to the floor, laughing hysterically. Just as quickly as it happened it was over. Fred looked at his brother questioningly before helping him up. Another hesitant step had them giggling like girls. By this time most of the students were watching the scene with confused smiles and chuckles. Everyone watched as Dante skipped to stand over the boys. The twins tried to look mad and confront her but the hex she threw at them only allowed laughter to escape their mouths.

"Listen up!" she said in a strict voice. "I'm disappointed in you two!" She placed her hands on her hips for a more dramatic effect. "Two weeks and not a single bang. Tut, tut, boys. You call yourselves pranksters? Puh-lease. Now," she put a finger to her chin, "I was thinking, a girl of my…stature and experience…could prolly help yuns get back on track. What do you say, gentlemen?" She waved her wand for the counter curse and was immediately tackled to the ground.

"We thought you would never ask!"

"Took you long enough, Captain!"

"Sorry boys, I don't know what I was thinking. You'll be glad to know that I, Dante Browning, will be back in business quite soon."

"Glad to hear it!" they chimed. With that they picked her up and sat her on their shoulders to carry the rest of the way to the usual sitting arrangements.

"By the way, what hex did you hit us with?"

"Toticulus," she answered after they placed her on the bench, "I kinda morphed it from a tickle charm to target a specific point."

"Brilliant, you'll have to show us later," Fred said with a nod.

"Of course, now let's eat…my stomach is munching on my liver right now."

A few moments later the headmaster stood, telling his students to remain eating if they wished, but to listen to his words. He told the student body the events from the previous night were under investigation, and informed them all that Mrs. Norris was still alive and that Mr. Filch asked for the students to remain respectful to the temporary loss. After realizing Dumbledore wasn't going to give any good information out, Dante returned her full attention to feeding her belly. After the short speech he dismissed their attention and took his seat once more at the Head table.

Across the hall sat Draco with his dark friend and two goons. He was slapping himself for the comment he made in the corridor he directed towards the Granger girl. The reminder their headmaster had just given them didn't help matters much. He knew better than to do that, especially in front of Dante. There was no telling how long she would be upset with him for that. Between paying attention to the boys and sneaking glances towards the Lion table, he was counting down the seconds for the post to fly in. He was expecting a letter from his mother and was anxious to see what she had to say. His irritated sigh was halted when he heard the familiar flapping and a few screeches of arrival. The first owl he noticed was Bart, followed by Hedwig and then he saw his own, Othello. Draco untied the envelope and gave the great silver owl a treat before tearing the letter open with anticipation.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It has been nearly a week since you have written to your mother, you should know better than that. I am sure you are busy with your studies and spending time with friends, so I will not be too harsh. How is the lovely Miss Browning? I hope you two are still good friends. Don't push that one away, Draco, she has a good heart and one day people such as her will be needed. Now, about the pressing matter you scribbled down last night. And saying that, I would like to point out your handwriting has fallen from beautiful to distasteful. The message you read last night in the hall, regarding the chamber: Salazar Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets before he left Hogwarts. In it, he said, was a beast that would be awakened if needed by his true heir. Nearly fifty years ago the chamber was opened. There were attacks and finally a student, a young girl, killed. No one found the heir or the monster or the entrance to the dwelling place. In a way I wish it was an ill-mannered joke, but I doubt many students know of that date in history. Be cautious, my son, though you are a pureblood, the times have changed and no one is ever certain what can be done when it comes to old, ancient, powerful magic. That is all for now, but do please keep in touch. Let me know if any more attacks occur, and on whom. I love you, Draco, and I will send you treats tomorrow. Be careful, son._

_ Mother_

The information slipped into his brain while he mechanically folded the parchment and placed it in his inner robe pocket. He took a glance at Dante and Harry as he stood to leave for class as they were, and wondered how much they knew already. Knowing Dante she would find a way to get her hands on the most gruesome and banned material to study on the matter. Draco walked beside Blaise while the two minions followed quietly. Potions with the Gryffindor house was usually entertaining and productive; Longbottom failed every lesson and Dante impressed Snape on a regular basis, something that was rare in itself.

He took his seat and saw Harry and Dante take their usual seats beside one another. Snape never said anything to them. Draco always assumed it was because Dante was the top potions student in their year, and held the title of the top Advanced Potion student throughout the previous year. He took a moment to wonder if she was still top of the Advanced class. Looking at the professor now, he realized there was a look in his eye. At breakfast he was studious as always, but Draco had caught him looking his way more than twice. He was currently sitting behind his desk waiting for the door to close and start the lecture…with a peculiar and well-hidden look. Draco only knew it was there because the Head was his Godfather and he was accustomed to deciphering the mysterious man.

"Today you will be brewing a potion for the silent. If you brew it correctly you will be assigned to take the potion and write a two foot essay on what it caused you to do. There are various answers, so do not try to copy," he sneered at the youngest Weasley boy. "If you fail to brew this potion you will need to write a four foot essay describing the proper way to brew this particular potion and find someone who did ingest it and write about their experience. Yes, Browning?"

"I was wondering which potion you're having us brew," she said as she lowered her hand.

"Avage oma suu," she said simply. "Begin."

Draco was sure, even in the dark, musty room, he saw a flicker of amusement cross the man's eyes. He was sure Dante saw something too; by the way she looked after him as he walked to his own work table. He shook his head and read the passage, collected the ingredients, and returned to start his potion. He halved the Rangle Sprouts, diced the Gromen Mushrooms, mixed in the beetle innards, careful to not have any shell to break off, and then started the fire under the cauldron. As he continued the potion he thought of how he would get Dante to forgive him. His hands mixed a tube of dung into an ounce of goat stomach acid before pouring the product into the cauldron, causing smoke to emit at a steady pace. There was hardly any time with the homework and he knew she may join the Quidditch team. Just as he finished his potion he was bound and determined to find a way to get Dante to himself so he could apologize.

He walked up to the front desk to have his sample checked and noticed how many students failed the assignment. One cauldron was shattered, leaving a perfect mold to stand alone on the table. Another kid put in the wrong order of ingredients, he guessed, and the result was bubbling green mess. Some students did okay, though the color was a bit off, but he was sure it would not be deadly. He handed his vial of light blue remedy over to Snape and nodded when he was told he passed. At a glance at Dante's cauldron he knew she passed as well, and her brother's seemed to be a little darker, but not bad.

"Browning, excellent. The essay is due next week. Oh, and your other potions class is cancelled today."

Dante nodded with a slight frown of confusion and packed her things for the next class as Harry joined her at the table. She smiled as she remember him always saying Potions class was just like cooking, which he learned a lot of during the summer. In an odd way, his scores were improving and she was glad Snape was sure there was no cheating.

"Defense class now," Harry said as they left the dungeons.

"Oh, yes, and I'm excited," she responded.

"You've got something planned don't you?"

"Me? A sweet little second year? _Plan_ something against the great Gilderoy Lockhart?" she replied in an accused voice, as if she couldn't believe he would say such a thing.

"Right, and pigs can fly," he murmured.

"You never know, Harry, we're in a magical world-"

"Anything's possible," he finished with a roll of his eyes and a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long. I've been juggling work and moving. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

It is a known fact that every learning facility has labeled faculty members. There is the cool teacher, the boring one, the pregnant one, perhaps more than one creepy one, the strict one, the one that makes the students feel like they're suffering, and of course, the good-looking ones. For every student around the globe there is always that one teacher who is "hot as an illegal fire-breathing fox" or "absolutely dreamy" and for Hogwarts it was no different.

Gilderoy Lockhart's books didn't reach Hogwarts' students until he applied for the job. No one questioned his sudden fame, for his stories and achievements were on their way to being legendary. What better man to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts than the man who dove head first into dangerous situations and prevailed? His charming looks won over the women and his flashing smile mesmerized the young female students. His adventures were kind of impressive to most of the men, but the celebrity being at school was suffocating for the boys in uniform.

Dante could still remember the moment she realized Hermione was avoiding correcting the blond, wavy-haired man in class. It was like a cartoon skit; somehow Tweety Bird found a frying pan and whacked the country girl over the head with it. That's when she noticed all the dreamy-eyed girls. It was outrageous how the smartest witch of their age was being blindsided by some nut that had a bigger ego than all his self-portraits combined. It was also the same day she realized they weren't actually going to use any spells or wand work in the class. About two weeks passed and not a single flick or discussion on how a student could use defense, not even in the other classes; now that just wouldn't do in Dante's book.

That's why she was marching alongside her brother towards the Defense class with a huge smile on her face. The day started out pretty good, a walk around the grounds, a simple brew and assignment in Potions, and only one other class for the day that she would probably skip. She burst through the door and entered the room with a dramatic swish of her cloak and an over-active bow. She snuck a look at Pansy, knowing she would be the only girl who would get it. Harry led her to their seats and waited patiently. Only a few moments later and Lockhart made his entrance to the class as dramatic as Dante had; she was sure she heard a snort from Parkinson.

"Class," he smiled brightly, "how did you like the homework I assigned last week?"

"Actually, sir," Dante piped up. It was quite an odd moment for the silent classroom to turn even more so. "I didn't understand a few points. Could you explain?"

He continued to shine his idiotic smile as he looked at her, fueling her more. She realized she was unsure of how things would turn out, but it was too late to turn back. He nodded encouragingly and leaned on his desk at the front of the room.

"Okay, well, you fought off a pack of Winged Hairpaws, also known as…" she looked down at her text to find the word, "Flypaws," she frowned at the name, "and got away without even a scratch."

"Which I named myself," he pointed out with a nod of his head. "I discovered the nasty little creatures when I was being taunted by a lone Flypaw on my travels. I followed it and found the pack and after discussing with the locals I found they were experiments gone wrong and were terrorizing anything in the way, even other creatures. So, I set out to trap them, but the whole excursion went wrong and I was forced to fight for my life."

"They're the things that had purple wings, grey hair, and resembled rather large ferrets, correct?" Dante asked, tapping her finger on a line in her book.

"Yes, indeed," he replied with a slight falter of his smile.

"Or were they grey wings, brown hair, easily identified by the purple eyes and looked more like a beaver?" Watching his smile fall was like an early birthday. Listening to him _not_ talking, two cakes for the occasion. A few coughs reached Dante's ears and she realized the boys were hiding their smiles. "Oh, and by the way," she added with a faux confused frown as she pretended to read the text, "it seems your publisher forgot to explain which spells were the best to use against these furry flying beasts. Could you tell me so I can write it down?"

"Well, I-I would, Miss Browning, but, um, you see, it's a spell someone your age shouldn't know," he stammered out while pacing the floor. "Yes, much too young!" he turned with a triumphant smile, obviously pleased with his answer. Dante sure was.

"Wait, I'm confused. You can assign this frightening story for homework, but you can't tell us the spells you used?"

"Exactly," he said with a nod.

"Exactly," she giggled out, which drew out into an actual laugh. "Exactly! You _can't_ tell us because you don't know. I knew your sorry ass was a fraud."

Gasps filled the room; it was unbelievable a student had called a professor an ass and in the girls' eyes, it was unheard of to go against Gilderoy Lockhart. The man himself stood there in place, looking as if he was going into shock. Dante placed her chin on her fist and propped her head on the table and looked at the Defense professor. A silent moment passed between them as they wondered who would speak first while the others continued to watch with stationary air in their lungs.

"You know," Dante said in a studious manner, "I can't wait until next year. I won't have _you,_ fancy pants, as a Defense teacher. You can't even defend yourself from a student." She finished with a pathetic shake of her head and packed up her things and headed for the door.

"Detention, Miss Browning," he said behind her.

Dante stopped before opening the door and turned to face the professor. He had regained his haughty attitude, though she took a moment to critique the fact he didn't carry it as well as Draco. She pulled her arms up to rest across her chest.

"Is that s'pose to scare me, Lockhart?"

"You must think you're something, an American attending a British school. Of wizardry no doubt," he challenged with a few steps towards her.

"I'm not just 'something' I'm _the_ 'something' in this school. Congrats, Goldie Locks, you've just won my attention. I'll see my own way out, thanks. Oh," she turned back to him once more, "I have a Quidditch meeting, so I'm gonna have to cancel that detention date." She pulled the door open before he could say another word.

She caught a smile from Draco and to her surprise she gave him her signature wink before leaving the classroom. Word was going to spread like fiendfyre. Dante Browning was back, and her boundaries had expanded over the summer holiday. Rest in peace, those who challenge her.

* * *

><p>She was lying on her back basking in the sun, enjoying the familiar sounds of the water rippling and birds chirping as they chased one another. Her foot was wiggling to a melody playing in her head and she nodded slightly to the beat. She was unsure of where she had heard it, but she liked it. The soft tempo was like a children's song emitting from a toy being played with. Slowly, as she relaxed on the patch of grass, the humming became echoed words in her head.<p>

_Fight little ninja girl_

_To the top of the mountain's peak_

_Jump from above and dive down deep._

_Hm. Hm-hm-hm. Hm. Hm._

_A beginning to hurt little ninja_

_Clouds in the water to see_

_There are many other places to be_

_Hm. Hm-hm-hm. Hm. Hm._

_Be not careless young woman_

_The skills will be where you need_

_To fight for the power you seek_

_Hm. Hm-hm-hm. Hm. Hm._

The sounds of splashing sounded and caused Dante to sit up. She smiled at the sight of Draco and Harry having fun in the spring, yelling at Hermione to hurry and jump off the rock. Sneakily, Ron ran up and grabbed her hand and pulled her off with him. When they surfaced all of them began laughing. Soon others joined, making their way from the woods and bushes to have fun together. To her side, a dark cloak stopped its progress towards the large group. Her deep blue eyes turned from the sight of Pansy and Ron trading sandwiches to look up at the one wearing the cloak. There was no face visible, but for some reason it didn't worry her. The sleeve lifted as if offering a hand to help her up and before she could take it she was standing and everyone was quiet. She turned from the dark figure and saw bodies littering the ground and water. Faintly she was aware, as her heart sped and her breathing quickened, the same humming tempo was playing in her mind. She let out a scream and ran to Harry's familiar head of hair and collapsed next to him and Draco, who was sitting there, desperately asking her forgiveness.

"Dante!"

"Dante!"

"Go get Professor McGonagall!"

"Go get Harry!"

"Wake up, Dante!"

A flash erupted from the four-poster bed and the head girl was lying on the floor, stiff as a board. Another flash and a girl screamed, but Hermione was ready and disarmed the still-sleeping and thrashing Dante before she could do any real harm.

"Hermione! What's happened?"

"Harry! I don't know! She started screaming and she just now attacked us, she's still in her nightmare! I can't get her to wake up!"

Harry placed a hand on her hip and the other on the side above her chest to keep her from moving. He leaned in on top of her and started whispering in her ear, forcefully at first, but then softly and comfortingly. A few seconds passed and she gave evidence of calming down, Harry still whispering to her, when McGonagall showed up. He barely heard the exchanged whispers between the girls and their House head before he was listening to Hermione say to take his sister to the hospital wing. He lifted Dante's body, now still, and cradled her to him before following the Deputy Headmistress to Madame Pomfrey's landing. He continued to whisper to her, even as he placed her on a bed and climbed up to lay next to her. He ignored the wand movements to check for illnesses the mediwitch performed and the quiet discussion that was held between the two older women. He didn't even remember the privacy curtain being closed before he drifted back to sleep with his hand holding hers.

Harry woke a few hours later next to a still sleeping Dante and saw a familiar bushy-haired head bent over a book. He noticed his wand next to Dante's on the bedside table and chuckled when he realized the pajamas she had pulled on to sleep in. Her shirt was a joke she made last year about being in Gryffindor, except she changed it to read "You can't be a" over a lion pointing at the reader. She wore the gym shorts she usually wore to bed during school and was thankful for that, there was no telling how many people would have seen her undies if they had been back home. His mind stopped working as he realized how many people most likely saw the scene and shared the story throughout the school already.

"Don't worry, Harry, no one is going to say anything." He looked over and saw Hermione took the seat next to his side, a book still in her lap. "We won't even know if she remembers until she wakes. Everyone was scared for her, Harry, no one is making any fun of it. Last night the fear of the message on the wall came back when it was pointed out her-your parents are muggles."

"Did she say anything? Last night I mean," he asked in a quiet voice.

"No, only screamed," she replied with a shake of her head. "She didn't say anything but your name once. Harry, she didn't _say_ _anything_ and she cursed two of those girls. She must have been in a fit of a magical nightmare for wordless magic to come from her…and I'm not even sure how her wand got in her hand."

Harry looked back to his sister and tucked a few strands of her blond hair from her face. He pushed the necklace charm away from her throat and frowned as he felt the heat radiating off of it.

"What time is it?"

"Only a little after seven."

"Time for breakfast," came a mumble.

Harry chuckled at his sister while Hermione ran off to get the nurse.

"Before you say anything, yes, I know I'm in the hospital wing. Thank you for bringing me here. I tried to wake up, but I was only faintly aware of where I was. You talking to me helped a bunch, Harry, I can't thank you enough."

"Sure you can. Promise me you won't scare me like that again?"

"No," she smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Out, Mister Potter, while I check her," Pomfrey cut in as she opened the curtain.

"I'll meet you at the table," he whispered and kissed her forehead before grabbing his wand and walking with Hermione towards the doors. He heard the odd sound of laughter coming from the old witch and figured Dante was probably doing just fine, aside from what could possibly scare her at night.

"How did you know to talk to her?"

Harry looked down at the floor and watched his feet, in shoes thanks to Hermione, walk mechanically towards the Tower so he could change. He thought about the instinct to talk to her and assure her she wasn't alone. He never thought he would be the one to comfort someone's fears as she did his so many times.

"She used to whisper to me when I stayed over at their house and would wake up from terrors. She eventually just started sleeping with me and slowly but surely, my nightmares stopped. She would tell me that there was no need to be afraid of those thoughts swimming in my head, because nothing would hurt me while she was there. She told me, 'you're not alone, you'll never be alone so don't worry about waking up into emptiness because I'll be there to fill in every single space you need.'

"Those long nights turned into short nights, and those short nights became nonexistent, but we still slept together. Don't ever do that, by the way, unless you have your own blanket," he added with a chuckle. "Anyway, it seemed only fair I could be the one to say all those things to her finally after all the dark hours she spent with me. I hate I had to, because she's never feared anything at dark, ever, but I'm glad I was there for her."

"Harry that's wonderful you two are so close. I wouldn't advise asking her about it, though, just let her come to you. If it is difficult for her to fear, then it may hurt her pride she was so vulnerable."

Hermione watched him nod in understanding before excusing himself to get around for the day. To her, it was an opportunity to research a few things. To Harry, it was a crucial moment in his life to see his sister so scared, and he wanted that to never happen again. To the dorm mates in Gryffindor Tower, they vowed they would never speak of what happened, partly because they feared the warning they all received. It was an odd feeling, finally admitting Dante Browning was just an ordinary witch like the rest of them. It was a rude wakeup call; that anyone could fall into wrath of all sorts, even those who stubbornly faced such things head on with a challenging smile. The Tower mates secretly wished the night's events were not related to the heir of Slytherin and the threat of the Chamber of Secrets.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The students who had not witnessed the outburst in the second year girl's dorm saw Dante as the usual country girl who played pranks and spread smiles. To those who had heard of the story were sure it was started by someone who wanted to stir the cauldron, as it were. The ones who were unfortunate to see the girl thrashing about or cradled to Harry's chest on the way out the common room were unsure if Dante was really okay and back to normal, or if she was pulling a stunt to cover her fear. Sure, Fred and George made sure no one asked questions and resumed their planning as usual and pranked away, but they remained thoughtful of their fellow prankster's feelings. Of course Dante was still dancing around the top grade of her classes, but some wondered if she really was dedicated or just keeping up appearances. For the girl in question, it was the longest short week of her life.

It wasn't until she found her Potions assignment scroll did she decide to fill Harry in on that night. On her bed lay her potions book opened with the name, "Avage oma suu" staring back at her with a description under it. Apparently the brew was intended to be taken when one feared they were not hearing the truth, whether by a curse lay upon them, or in case they were afraid they were hearing double meanings. To Dante it sounded like people took it when they were paranoid. In tiny scrawl she noticed the age of the beetle innards used had been believed at times determined how the brew would take effect. Perhaps her vial of Avage had not been properly brewed after all and resulted in the nightmare.

She shut her book around her parchment and penquill before sliding off her bed and finding her brother. With a jerk of her head he followed her out of the common room and down the flights of stairs, occasionally jumping before the steps moved too far away from the landing, and silently listened to her explain a few things. She told of how everything was fine until a dark cloaked figure showed up and pulled her up to her feet. Suddenly, she explained, everyone was dead except Draco. She reached up and knocked on the door as she said she was figuring out why the potion made her act as she did. Snape opened the door, looked at the two, and stepped aside to allow entrance.

"Miss Browning, Mister Potter, I thought you would have been busy finishing your essays this evening," he said as he walked to sit behind his desk.

"Harry is done with his, Professor, I was hoping you would help me with mine," Dante piped up. The odd look on his face would have been funny if she hadn't been so serious. "You see, as you well know, I suffered from a horrible night terror the night I brewed and ingested the Avage oma suu. I was hoping you could help me figure out why I reacted in such a manner."

"Yes, I must confess I was startled at the news and was curious if the assignment had influenced the actions of that night. I'm sure you noticed the age of the beetle…" at her nod he trailed off. "Would you care to tell me about the dream? Perhaps then I could help you more effectively."

"Yes, I was hoping you would offer."

"Very well, tell me what happened, beginning to end, and leave nothing out if you can help it, no matter how embarrassing or silly or unimportant it may seem." He saw her nod in understanding and gestured her to begin.

"I was lying on my back enjoying the sun by the spring back home. I was humming to myself, something I can't recall hearing before. I sat up and watched Draco and Harry swim and yell for Hermione to hurry and jump into the water. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her in with him. Others joined, some housemates, some pureblood, some half, some muggleborns…all of them were getting along fine. A dark cloak stood beside me. I didn't ever touch the invisible hand it offered me because when I reached for it I was standing. That's when it was quiet and I saw everyone was dead. Everyone but Draco. He was asking for forgiveness."

"What did the person in the cloak look like?"

"There was no face."

"Were you scared then?"

"No. I ran to Harry's body and started screaming. I tried to grab him but Draco somehow was in the way, though he never touched me."

"Was there blood?"

"Not that I remember."

"Were there words to the humming you were doing at the beginning?"

"I'm not sure."

"Try to be. Think harder."

Dante heard the tone in his voice and decided she didn't like it. She forced herself to keep her eyes anywhere but on her brother or the professor who was a little too demanding. She remembered the words in her dream, but she wasn't about to admit that to the Potions Master, even if he did favor her. She closed her eyes and thought about the words and the rhythm of the dream. From the enjoying scenes to the dark, disturbing ones, the same tempo held as her mind hummed to her. The whole thing brought on a headache and she shook her head slowly.

"I can't sir," she finally said, looking down at her hands.

"Do not fret, Miss Browning, I believe I may have the answer to what you needed to hear, but as for why the actions took place that did, I am still unaware. Have you spoken to Draco recently?"

Dante looked up to the dark haired man and frowned.

"I see the answer is no. I think, young lady, you need to find Mister Malfoy, for he also came to me with a question regarding the Avage as well. I will ponder on the events near your spring, and I will get back to you in one week's time. Now, go, I must finish frowning at my students' parchments."

The siblings stood and left the office quietly. She murmured she was going for a walk to her brother before leaving him to return to the common room alone. She knew she needed to talk to Draco, but the fact that she could still remember the look on his face regarding Hermione, and other muggleborns, was sharp enough to cut down to her heart. Her booted feet met soft grass as she trekked across the lawn to her old spot. She had yet to visit since the start of term and decided a nice sit by the lake was long overdue. Just as her first Hogwarts Halloween, her seat was kept company by a familiar blond boy. Her feet led her to stand beside her friend before taking a seat and relaxing to the humming and dancing lights just below the surface of the Black Lake.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"I heard you got sick."

"Something like that, nothing to worry about."

"Listen, Dante, I'm really sorry about what I said that night. If I could, I would take it back. I don't even know how those words came out of my mouth. I mean-"

"Draco," Dante interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

She felt him relax and look back over the water to the lights again. She smiled inwardly, amused at how her closest friends just take what she gives and knows to leave it. It was that simple. Days upon days of not talking and they were just fine after exchanging a few sentences. All the distaste to his words that night no longer hurt her; he had apologized and she knew he meant it. It was something she missed, sitting out past hours and being with her friend. She looked over to him and took in his features. He still had a little boy's face, but it was clear he was growing older, whether because of the home life or because it was just how Malfoy's aged. She cringed at the thought he would resemble his father. Perhaps, she thought, if he cut his hair to a shorter length and not comb it back, he would look less like Lucius.

Together they stood and walked to the secret entrance they always used the previous year. It wasn't strange they didn't converse, they knew each other well enough to know when it was a good time to speak and a perfect time to just be. As she began to walk away and leave him to his journey to the Slytherin dungeon, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're better," he whispered. "I was worried. I'm so glad you've forgiven me, Dante."

She clung to his robes as she hugged him back, half surprised at his actions, half astonished she was feeling a little emotional over the confession. She nodded against his shoulder and left him to dry her cheek. It was an odd feeling wanting his attention so badly, especially with her being busy with school, research, and Harry, along with the mystery of the secret monster she read about in _Hogwarts: Beyond the Walls_. She shook her head and mentally scolded herself, telling her mind to shape up. Dante Browning didn't cry, and Hogwarts threats, stupid dreams, and ridiculous teachers were not going to push her to that point.

Dante was once again firing all engines; she was on top of her work, keeping up spirits, pranking regularly, and Quidditch was quickly becoming her finest hours of the week and she couldn't wait for the thrill of a competition. She told the twins she was already excited for the first match. She was also giving Lockhart a run for his money. After she had called him an ass a number of students were agreeing with the conspiracy of the professor being a fraud. She told everyone to make their own assumptions, that she didn't wish to sway anyone's thoughts about him, but honestly, she had already without knowing it. Not only was Dante smart and funny, she was also a leader who didn't even realize had followers.

For the ever-studious student, Dante thought it ridiculous she had to read and practice and learn Defense basically on her own. Only so much could be taken from books, but with help from the older students she was close with, Fred, George, Wood, Angelina Johnson, and a few others, she was learning enough to teach Harry what he needed to know. Two days a week, it was decided by someone Dante didn't know, everyone would squeeze into the common room, find an older student, and be assisted with defensive spells. It was a ritual everyone participated in after dinner and soon it was a gathering they all looked forward to. But it wasn't enough for Dante.

It was Friday, her last day of Defense for the week until Tuesday, a three day weekend from the class was ahead of the Gryffindor second years. Everyone was hardly listening to the stories any longer, especially the Lions. Several times Dante opened her mouth to retort, but firmly shut it, only because she received looks from her brother. After hearing his voice go on and on about some crock story of being an honorary guest to a tribe of merpeople in some country, Dante cracked.

"So I guess I'll read this chapter and not learn a thing like I've been doing for the past few weeks, huh?" she asked with a look of disbelief on her face. How could he seriously be teaching at this school?

"Are you implying you're too smart to learn?" he asked haughtily.

"No, I'm saying you're too worthless to teach," she replied, sitting up straighter.

"I'll have you know, Browning, that I have won several awards for my exploits."

"And I'll have _you_ know, Lockhart, you've had no witnesses at any of these _exploits_ to back you up."

"That's Professor Lockhart-"

"That's Miss Browning-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Oh!" she screamed sarcastically, clutching her head. "My I.Q.! It dropped ten points!" she then looked at him seriously, "It must be this class-"

"Another ten points!"

"Yell it out, Professor! I don't think they heard you!"  
>"Browning!"<p>

"Lockhart!" she countered.

"You will go see McGonagall at once!"

Dante stood, tossed her Defense book to the floor, and walked out. As she neared the door she said, "That's _Professor_ McGonagall to you," for all to hear and then shut the door behind her. Dante walked through corridors and down steps before walking across the Transfiguration Courtyard to her House head's classroom. As she knocked on the door she heard the teacher stop mid-sentence to allow entrance. When she stepped into the room several eyes looked at her.

"I was sent here, Professor," she said quietly.

"Very well, have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment," the aged witch replied, hiding confusion.

The older student watched the first years as they listened to instructions on how to turn a pebble into a piece of candy. She had accomplished this task the first time she was given the assignment. It was a proud moment in her mind, because right as she did it, so did Harry upon her example. She loved this class. Something about turning things into other objects always kept her attention. It was possibly the magic portion, but who knew?

"Miss Browning?" came McGonagall's voice as she sat beside her student.

"Lockhart sent me here, after deducting twenty points and losing his cool with me. I admit I pushed it," she said, looking over at her House Head. "I can't help it, he just asks for it, really."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this, Miss Browning. You've never served detention. Granted you only cause uproars in Defense class, and the last professor did not stand up to you, but I think it's time you be punished for your actions."

"Yes, Professor," she replied gloomily. She hadn't expected getting off completely free, but then again, the fellow animangus had surprised her before.

"Meet Hagrid after dinner tonight. I'm sure he'll find something for you to do. I won't have you serve with Professor Lockhart, that would be _terrible_," she finished with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Yes, ma'am," Dante said and stood and left without another word. If she would have looked back before closing the door, she would have seen the witch shake her head in hidden humor.

"He was so mad!" Harry laughed at the dinner table.

"Good, that peckerhead has no right, in my opinion, to be teaching," she replied with a full mouth.

Dante looked over and noticed Hermione had been sitting beside her brother the past week and wondered what was happening behind her back. She kept eating while Harry told everyone about Defense class. They were all shocked, but admiration and humor was visible. Dante stopped her thought process with screeching brakes. Her mouth halted her chewing as the gears in her head ran with all the power she had.

"Uh-oh,"

"I know that look," Fred finished.

She shot the twins a look to hush and bowed her head in relief no one heard them. They nodded reluctantly and turned their attention back to Harry. She smiled behind her goblet of milk as she thought of how well Harry was adapting to the spotlight and she enjoyed the way he told the story of the class drama. She heard the chime from the Clock Tower and shoveled the remaining food into her mouth and washed it down with the rest of her milk.

"I gotta run-"

"Pace yourself,"

"Don't pull anything."

"To Hagrid's. I have detention," she finished, smiling at the twins' small jokes.

"I'll wait up for you," Harry supplied before she took off, throwing a smile and a wave at everyone. He shook his head and finished his meal before walking with the group to the common room. He had a few lines to finish on some essays and since everyone was conversing loudly, he took his things to study in his room. He mused at the memory of his poor study habits during school when he lived with his aunt and uncle and was amazed at how far he had come academically. He was truly blessed even with the beginning of his childhood he possessed. It wasn't often a child can love a family from the past he lived at Number Four, let alone live with a real, caring couple and wonderful daughter. He was glad he was so lucky to snag a best friend who was always there for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: It's been a while, but I'm still around. Here's a chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Dante sat in front of the fire with a few fellow Gryffindors, staring into the flames as her thoughts replayed from the night before. It had been a month since she served her first Hogwarts detention and somehow all the usual Towermates were lounging together and laughing away at stories being told and shared their homemade treats with others. It was a cozy night; first years were sitting comfortably with the "big kids" and the older students were enjoying their time with the "kids." She could hear the conversations plainly as if she had turned back time to listen again.

"How was detention, by the way?"

"Yeah, some students say that man is a brute!"

Dante looked at the younger students in shock.

"How did you hear about my detention? And who said Hagrid is a brute?"

They mumbled their answers to her, realizing they misspoke. The other students who knew Hagrid well enough didn't take offense, it wasn't their fault they didn't know the half giant.

"Hagrid is not a brute, he is a kind man. Yes, he is quite large, but he is as gentle as a newborn Sphinx. And detention was, honestly, marvelous. The Forbidden Forest has been named so for good reasons and I do not wish any young students to go out there. I say this because I worry for your safety, not of your bravery," she added as she smiled at two first year boys she knew were about to spew off some line that they weren't scared.

"Dante, tell us how you did that to Lockhart!"

Several cheers erupted and begs were heard around the room. Dante and Harry looked around to see they had accumulated quite the crowd; some were on the floor, sharing seats, sitting on laps, perched on stairs and even a few were roosting on the balcony above them.

"Hmm…let's see," she mumbled as she tapped her chin. After multiple pleas she finally agreed. "I think we could have a reenactment, what do you say?" she asked, looking at her friends for approval. After they nodded she shook her head in disbelief…how could she make sure she didn't admit to the crime?

"Harry and I were sitting in the Great Hall eating our breakfast when we were kinda interrupted by a set of twins. Just as I took a monster bite of eggs-"

"I said, 'how did you do it?' and my brother said,"

"We know it was you!" Fred exclaimed, doing well in his roll play.

"Good day to you, too," Dante replied as she did that morning.

"Come off it,"

"It was brilliant,"

"At this point," Harry interrupted, "I had _no_ idea what Fred and George were talking about. I'm sure I looked quite silly looking back and forth as they argued. Then I heard the twins say-"

"After making such a small scene that one day-"

"And then we go into class today and nearly died!"

"From laughter, I'm sure," Dante replied coolly, really getting into the theatrical mood.

"What, what happened?" Harry cut in, then as a side note to the audience, "By that time I knew a lot of eyes were watching and I had no idea how many people knew what the twins were talking about."

"Well," Fred started up, "everyone knows about her shout off with Twinkle Toes, the one that got her detention."

"And then we go into class today and find all those Lockharts, the ones that suffocate you with their flashy smiles?-have new black beards and mustaches," finished George.

"Oh, my! And you think I did this?"

"Who else would have come up with such a thing?" the twins chimed.

"Well, Fred, George," Dante replied softly, looking at them as she spoke their names and pretended to continue eating, "if you must know, I was working quite late on an essay for Professor McGonagall."

"We'll figure this out," Fred said.

They paused in their story and looked at one another. Just as they were going to ask who would be Lockhart they heard a voice, sounding quite haughty and smug, call out, "Miss Browning." Dante looked over and saw Hermione had decided to pick up and graciously accept the unspoken assignment.

"Professor," Dante replied to Hermione.

"Funny thing happened last night," the faux Lockhart said, as "he" messed with "his" hair.

"I s'pose you're going to tell me?"

"The strangest thing, my portraits seemed to have grown various styles of facial hair, overnight no less," Hermione added a chuckle that sounded too much like the real Lockhart's. "I've never dealt with facial hair in my life."

"Prolly because you're not man enough," Dante said, taking a bite of a real cookie; the acting of eating made her belly grumble.

"Listen here, Browning," Hermione gave a glare to Dante, "I want you to confess and maybe your punishment won't be so severe."

"Sounds like a threat, what do you think, Professor Dumbledore?"

"No one, and I mean _no one_ seemed to have realized the headmaster had made his way to the table. People looked as if they had been hit with a stopping charm of sorts. Some people still had spoons in their mouths and some were mid-drink or mid-reach across the table. I tell you, when Dumbledore showed up, I swear Lockhart's hair lost its bounciness," Harry put in.

"What seems-" Wood, in a funny "old man's" voice stopped midsentence and noticed his face had a magnificent beard hanging from his chin. Everyone laughed and he started again. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This student," Hermione pointed at Dante and looked at the play headmaster, "has broken school rules and violated my personal property."

"And what say you, Miss Browning?"

"I say he's got it out for me. As I was going to tell the professor, I was busy with an essay for my Advanced Transfiguration class. I didn't get in 'til late." Dante stopped for a moment and looked up slightly in thought. "So, in a way, Headmaster, I guess I did break a school rule, being out past curfew."

"Professor Lockhart, have you any proof to rightly accuse this student?"

"I thought I was going to die!" Dante exclaimed with a laugh. "The look on his face when Dumbledore asked him for proof, oh my goodness I thought I would kill over right that moment! To be honest I was a little upset I was being accused."

"No, sir, I do not have any evidence. If you'll excuse me," Hermione said with a great mimic of the way he had straightened his robes and hair before stalking out of the Great Hall.

"We then discussed the possibilities that Lockhart would try to trick her into saying she did that to his portraits,"

"George and I honestly enjoyed the show…those other Lockhart characters were so embarrassed," Fred finished.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?" Dante asked and looked at a young boy.

"That's all you're going to say? How did you do it?"

"My dear young sir, I was not tried for there was no proof that I did it…therefore, the case was closed."

Before he could retort a young girl looked at Harry and asked about the team. The mysterious case of the facial hair portraits was never brought up again that night; thank goodness…Dante didn't know how to explain how she did it without giving up information about her brother's invisibility cloak. Of course, she told Fred, George, and Harry about the night she applied graffiti to the sleeping portraits. She figured the research was well spent on the history and technique of wizarding portraits. Devising the way she could alter the magical paint was difficult, but she had been bound and determined to leave her mark, as it were, on his prized possessions.

It was such a good night for everyone; there was bonding, understanding, laughter, encouragement, and most of all, togetherness. It was one of those rare moments that lasted just the right amount of time and left a good impression. That's why it was so difficult to understand why the tragedy had taken place when it did. Colin Creevey, the annoying yet sweet little first year who adored Harry Potter above his own father, was found in the same state of Mrs. Norris. He was found by little Ginny Weasley, who ran, screaming and crying the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Tower and begged for someone to help her. By the time Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Dante, and Harry arrived at the destination she told them he was at, Dumbledore was observing the boy with McGonagall and requested they return to their dorms.

Dante continued to stare into the fire in front of her as she thought about how much the boy loved taking photos with his camera. He had captured many smiles and laughs the previous night while everyone was together, and now he was alone in the hospital wing. She frowned at the words she heard Dumbledore whisper, "petrified, as Missus Norris." Creevey was muggleborn, they all knew, they also knew there was a chance the monster was out for any kind of victim if a cat had been targeted. There were only a few things to do, and Dante wasn't sure where to start.

Across the school and down a few levels was Draco. It was too late to walk anywhere to call for his owl, and he figured the halls were being overly monitored due to the events. He was determined to send the written letter in his hands to his mother. She had told him to send him any news on any attacks and he was going to be sure he did so. Anything he could tell his mother, the more likely something may jump out at her and help him with the odd mystery. His roommates were in the common room discussing the attack with the other students, giving him the perfect opportunity to call for assistance.

"Dobby," he called only half demanding. He heard the pop and took in the appearance of the elf. His skin was paler than normal and healing scars were visible on his head and traces of bruises ringed his neck.

"You call Dobby, Master Draco?"

"What happened to you?" the young boy asked with wide eyes.

"Master Malfoy has had a bad temper, Young Master Draco. Tonight, however, he is happy, so Dobby is available for you, sir." He answered with another bow.

"He's happy?" he murmured to himself, wondering what leverage his father was playing at. "Dobby, you must do something for me, it's very important. I need you to watch my father and when you can, report to me. Keep this a secret and tell no one. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Draco, yes, Dobby understands, sir."

"Very good. Here, I need this delivered to my mother as soon as you can when my father is not around. If he takes the letter, you must change the words to something he would like to read from his son. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Master Draco, only Mistress may read the true words from her son, sir," Dobby nodded his big ears as he spoke; overly assuring he would not fail. With another pop he was gone with the letter and left Draco to fall onto his bed to think.

Just because Dante and Draco made amends after the stunt he pulled about Granger, their relationship remained rocky at times. For instance, he had no idea why he was saying the things he did when the Slytherin team overruled the Gryffindors time on the pitch. The meeting between rival Houses and friends turned into a moment of disgust; for both Dante and Draco. Sure, his father was proud his son was Slytherin Seeker and bought the team new brooms for the season, but he didn't have to keep flaunting it the way he did. How come others influenced his decisions and attitude? Why did he let his stupid blood status shine when other purebloods were around?

There was no reason to worry about blood with friends, he reminded himself often. The trips to Tennessee was proof his upbringing was all ideas from some old coot whose name was near the top of his family line. Someone who would laugh at the events happening at the school; the idea made him sick. That muggleborn could have well been his dear friend. It could have been Harry even, and that was enough of a reason to worry. He idly wondered how the youngest Weasley was faring considering she found the poor boy. No one that age should see such things, he thought, even if in some twisted way it was needed. He stopped his thoughts and shot up. What the hell was he thinking? There was no reason to attack _any_ kid unless he was doing harm first, and he highly doubted the Creevey child was doing anything bad. Even if he had been, being in that state was not a fate he wished on anyone.

He thought over his letter he had written to his mother and wondered when she would answer him. Surely she would inform him of the answers he asked for, even if they were a tad morbid for a twelve year old. It had been fifty years since the Chamber had been last opened and it just happened to become a threat at the return of Harry Potter. Last year was a stone-seeking possessed professor and now it was an ancient creature hunting those who were not purist of magic. Would the heir really kill a student? How much longer before Hogwarts was shut down? Will Dumbledore be asked to leave?

Draco sighed and made his way through the tunnel to the common room. He needed a break from himself and he was sure Blaise would be up for a game of Exploding Snap or something. It sucked the curfew was earlier, usually he would meet Dante in the library for a little bit to catch up and pretend to work when Madame Pince made her way around the shelves. They both had been busy with their own work and practices lately and hardly spoke for too long. He was excited for the first match, it would be against Gryffindor and he was curious as to how good of a player his country friend was. With everything falling the way it was, he wasn't sure if even Quidditch would get a full season in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I had extra time so I updated again. Thanks everyone who added Dante to your alerts! I have a side project in the making..any guesses to what it may be? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Harry woke with a start. Was there class? Had he overslept? Did someone yell his name? He knew there was a reason he woke himself up, but no reason came to mind. After a few moments his head sunk into his pillow and he closed his eyes to sleep a little longer. Faint footsteps met his ears before a shake of his shoulders made him open his eyes once more.

"First match, Potter. You've got forty-five minutes to get down to the pitch," Wood said with a smile before leaving the boy alone.

Harry rose from his bed and searched for some jeans and a hoodie. He didn't bother tying his laces before walking out the dorm room and stalking down the staircase sleepily. He didn't hear Dante's voice and didn't see any trace of her on his journey to the Great Hall. The girls said they hadn't seen her when he asked at the table, eating a small breakfast and looking around the room for her. The first match, curse it, was against Slytherin. He wondered how Dante was feeling. They hardly spoke since their practice was cancelled and Ron's hex had backfired.

"You'll do great, Harry," Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks. I should go. See you later," he replied, returning the smile. He picked up an apple from the table for his sister and left for the team tent.

As he dressed for the match he heard familiar laughter on the pitch. He quickly pulled his pants up and ran outside and smiled at the sight. Fred and George were chasing Dante around on their brooms, throwing simple hexes at one another. Dante's hair turned bright red, George grew a blue beard, and Fred was temporarily, he hoped, bald.

"Hey!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Wood.

"Back to normal, you three, and back in the tent," he said forcefully, but not angry.

"Aye-aye Captain Wood!" the three yelled and zoomed towards their destination.

Harry returned as well and continued the process of donning his uniform. He heard his sister beside him mumbling about wishing she could find a spell to shorten her hair for matches as she fought with a hairband. After he finished applying his gloves he inspected Dante to be sure she had tied everything correctly; he didn't want any of the leather guarding to be faulty. He handed her the apple he grabbed and smiled back at her as she took a bite; he knew she would have forgotten to eat on a morning such as this...it was how he had been before his first match. Wood pepped his team up and pulled out the board with their maneuvers magically performing. Before too long Dante's iPod was blaring in the tent as she war cried with Fred and George and hyped the other players up. At the sight of the three jokesters Harry was beginning to think maybe he was nervous for no reason; Dante seemed to have things under control and he knew she hated when he worried about her.

Dante felt butterflies swarm her stomach as she walked out behind her team. The stands roared at the arrival of the teams, sending chills up her spine and stretching a smile across her face. She looked at the Slytherin team holding their new brooms; she had watched them practice and even though the brooms were quite fast, in her mind there was no reason to be intimidated. Harry punched her arm to tell her to mount her broom and take her position. The whistle blew. The game began. She knew the real deal would be a different story from practice, but the new broom speed was hardly fair. Ten seconds in she blocked a shot. Twenty seconds after that she blocked another. Wood was having a difficult time getting to the Slytherin side but eventually made a goal with an Angelina's assistance.

The players' yells never ceased, Lee Jordan's commentary remained bias, the crowd stomped and screamed off and on with every goal attempt, and Dante soaked in every minute of it. She enjoyed the chaos, danger, magic, and crazy idea of hitting other players legally. A ring of a bell sounded and Lee Jordan proclaimed the score was thirty to forty. She was about to give Harry a hard time for not getting the snitch yet when she saw Fred bash a Bludger away from harming the Seeker. To her surprise the dangerous ball went right back to him. She wasn't sure if she yelled her warning but Harry took off to avoid the menacing flying object. She caught the Quaffle and threw it at Wood.

"Buy me time!" she yelled and sped away from her post. She slipped off her broom and fell onto Harry, causing the Bludger to fly over them. Harry sped to her broom and allowed her to mount it and continue on. "What the hell?" she screamed at him.

"I don't know!"

"Get the Snitch!" she replied and took off to guard the goals. "Fred! Tell Harry to fly near you, get that Bludger away from him!"

"I can't! He's after the Snitch!" he yelled back after smashing another Bludger, hitting a Slytherin.

Dante caught the Quaffle again and kicked it with her broom end towards Wood. Gryffindor was ahead by two goals and Harry was right behind the Snitch. Draco was speeding along the other Seeker's side. Loops, swerves, and close calls had the dark haired boy nearly lost when he realized where he was. Just as he sped under his sister he tried to yell at her, but it was too late. The Bludger rammed into her leg with a sick cracking sound, still after its target in full speed. The force swung her under the broom, her scream emitting over the gasps of the crowd. The crowd watched as she dangled from her broom with one hand before slipping and falling. Wood grabbed her arm but his broom was smacked with the other Bludger, causing him to lose his hold on her.

She watched her captain hurtle in the other direction and feared he would be hurt as well. She knew she would meet the ground soon, she could feel the space closing in fast. To her surprise she was tackled from nowhere, not sure if she hit the ground or if someone shot a spell at her. Her momentum slowed before she felt her body skidding roughly across the sand. More pain shot through her, causing a blood curdling scream to burst from her mouth. A full head of blond hair filled her blurry vision before passing out. She heard voices; shouting, whispering, murmuring and some were even worried. There was something she needed to do, but she couldn't think clearly. She wanted to see someone important.

"Harry!" Dante yelled, rising quickly.

She was rewarded with a rushing headache followed by "I'm here, Dante," from a familiar voice.

She looked over and saw her brother lying in the bed next to hers. She felt a sharp pain and looked at her leg. It was propped up and covered with thick bandages. She watched as her mind replayed the events that took place during the match. Apologies and explanations poured from his mouth as she thought everything through.

"What happened to you?" she cut his rambling off, looking at his face and the sling around his arm. She noticed the sheepish look on his face before he looked down at his feet to answer.

"The Bludger took out my arm when I went for the Snitch. Madame Pomfrey says I would have been fine if your favorite professor hadn't tried mending my arm. I'm currently re-growing all the bones in my arm."

A shock of anger coursed through her head, making the headache worse and the hold on her temper break; she had already been mad about the match, now she had another reason to be upset. She was about to open her mouth when a familiar tiny pop sounded. Dobby stood between the siblings' beds looking worried and happy at the same time.

"Miss Browning, Mister Potter, how are yous? Master Draco was worried for you, Miss Browning. He said give this," he placed a small folded piece of parchment on her bed. "Mister potter, I'm to tell you something, watch out for a Mister Tom-" he stopped and perked an ear. "I must go! I hopes a fastly recovery!"

He left with a pop, leaving two confused kids in the hospital wing.

"I-"

"Sh! Someone's coming!"

They made to look like sleeping patients as they listened to scuffling and whispers. Harry and Dante locked eyes from under their blankets, focusing on the words drifting from down the aisle and hoping it was just a prank gone wrong. The time of night was just about curfew, but there was still a chance….

"Another attack, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so," the old man replied. "She is petrified, just as Missus Norris and Mister Creevey. I believe the Chamber of Secrets has truly been opened."

The siblings waited for the professors to leave with the mediwitch before slipping off onto their toes and creeping towards the newly petrified student. Carefully the curtain swayed to Dante's force and allowed entrance to the bed. Together they looked at the girl and both felt a breath of relief escape; for a moment the possibility it had been Hermione was never ending. Slowly Dante reached out and skimmed a finger across the girl's arm. The victim was not cold but not hot, she was frozen in a state of confusion and shock; with wide eyes and a furrowed brow. Dante idly wondered if Madame Pomfrey would need to tend to the girl's open mouth regularly or if the innards were frozen in time as well. A glimpse of the badge upon the robes told the two the heir was not only targeting Gryffindor students, for this victim had been a Hufflepuff. Harry led Dante away quietly and climbed into bed with her; there was no reason either needed to sleep alone when both could be in the same state at any moment.

* * *

><p>It had been only ten minutes after entering the Tower did Dante feel the need to run away. Hermione opened her mouth on a long-winded discussion about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry of course gave the brunette his full attention while Dante rolled her eyes; of course the bookworm would have read <em>all<em> about it.

"Salazar Slytherin helped build this school,"

"Already knew that."

"He left after an unknown argument and then made a secret chamber-"

"Hence the name."

"Somewhere in the castle and housed a monster."

"You don't say?"

"Fifty years ago was the last attack and now the true heir, as Slytherin said those many years ago, has opened the chamber for the creature to do his bidding."

"You know, this is all very interesting, but I've gotta go. I trust you two will handle any research tonight? Great."

Hermione and Harry watched as Dante left them before they could get a word in. The bookworm mumbled something about rude making Harry smile; he figured his sister had her own important things to research.

Dante was in a good need to be outside and away from everyone, even her brother who she loved dearly. She was exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. The events of the year had taken such a toll and holiday was still a ways off. It was a roller coaster ride and the current dip was a scary one. She thrust her hands into her jacket pockets. Stopping in confusion she withdrew a folded piece of parchment. She unfolded the creases and recognized the writing; it had been the same parchment Dobby had left on her bed. She continued the trek to the white oak tree and slumped down against the trunk. The train ride to Hogwarts played in her mind, hearing Draco's words quite clearly. She then thought of Harry saying he heard voices the night of the first attack. An ancient housing of a monster opened and someone was possibly controlling the thing. The warning of a Mr. Tom from Dobby echoed in her ears as she looked across the lake. She couldn't shake the feeling that Salazar was still important to the mystery for some reason. In a huff she fell her head back to the trunk and groaned.

"I see you received my message," came a familiar voice.

Dante looked and saw Draco looking down at her. She smiled up at him and was pleased to see him smile back. He sat beside her and watched the lake with her in silence for a while. They made small talk at first, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. There was a feeling between them, Dante sensed, but she had no idea what kind. She opted to keep quiet until her friend said something first.

"What was that with Wood?" Draco's voice cut through the silence. His voice was thoughtful while his face remained impassive. His father had taught him over the summer he needed to be colder.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not sure what he was referring to.

"It was the first day of school and rumors were flying wilder than a three-winged bat." Dante smiled at the visual. "And then joining the Quidditch team…it was said you were getting close with the Chaser."

"Rumors. Wood and I are friends, teammates, and classmates. We respect one another and you know I'm a Keeper because I kick ass, not because I've got the captain in my pocket," she replied, half smiling at the curiosity-or jealousy-Draco was trying to hide. "Thank you, by the way, for catching me."

"You would have done the same. How's your leg?"

"Tip top shape. Harry's arm is back to normal as well, thanks for the concern."

"Good to know."

"I wasn't sure if we were mad at each other," Dante said after a moment, noticing her voice was soft and silently cursing herself for it.

"I was unsure of our situation as well," he responded, his face showing he was confused about it.

"You shouldn't have said that in the hall, and you know it. I understand your father is an ass, but you're better than that. So what if all those Slytherins care about blood purity? You should be able to be yourself no matter who is around." She watched him nod his head. "That day when your practice overruled ours, and you started gloating…man that made me so mad."

"I saw you walk off. I felt like a prat."

"Good," she nodded her head, feeling a bit of relief falling off her shoulders from finally talking about the issues between them. "I've hated this year, we've hardly spent as much time together as usual, and these stupid attacks and rumors and accusations about the heir of Slytherin and shit."

"Mother says if the attacks continue Dumbledore will be forced to step down and the Ministry will take over and possibly shut Hogwarts down."

"Seriously? How does she know that?"

"She knows about the last attack all those years ago and my father is on the board. Of course, he would be happy for the headmaster to be forced from his seat."

"Draco, your dad wouldn't have anything to do with this, would he?"

The blonds looked at one another, one curious, the other worried.

"Dante, Father is not the heir of Slytherin. In fact, I've looked into it, and no one in my House could be the heir, all of them are worried or pompous. If one of my fellow classmates was causing the attacks, I would know."

The American looked away with another nod and looked out over the lake in thought.

"How could the heir of Slytherin not be in Slytherin?" she mumbled.

They continued to talk about Slytherin, sharing facts they knew and suspicions that could mean something. Their conversation was cut short when a bell chimed high off in the distance.

"We have to go, or we'll be late," Draco said suddenly, pushing himself up and grabbing for Dante.

"Late for what?" she asked as she followed him.

"You mean you don't know? Listen, I have to go, just find the Weasley's and they'll fill you in I'm sure. I'll see you later."

They parted with a small smile and she took off to figure out what she was missing.

* * *

><p>Harry was talking to Hermione as they walked towards the Tower. He was fond of the smart brunette and had a feeling she liked him too. Their free time together was already decided to be dedicated to discovering possibilities about the Chamber of Secrets. The two rounded a corner and nearly crashed into Dante, Fred, and George.<p>

"Told you he'd come this way," she said to the twins.

"Yeah, yeah. So what?"

"So, you should listen to me more, you two just _knew_ Harry was going to be down the other hall."

"Alright, don't rub it in too hard."

"Need something?" Harry broke in, ending the bickering.

"Follow us!" the twins proclaimed, grabbing Harry and Hermione and guiding them down another hall.

Dante followed behind, lost in her thoughts. She had been enjoying her chat with her blond friend before the clock in the tower chimed, signaling the students were to congregate. Before the interruption they had been discussing Salazar Slytherin. Draco explained the wizard had hated muggles and believed purebloods were to rule. In his eyes, the non-magic folk should have been killed off and other creatures were to be servants. She also found out the mascot was a snake for the Slytherin House because the Salazar himself was a parcelmouth; he could talk to snakes.

They discussed a little about Tom Riddle, but Draco only knew a few things; he had attended Hogwarts, disappeared, had been top student, but that was about it. Dante had made a mental note to find everything she could during her nightly raids in the library. If only the time she spend between the shelves of books could have been hours of sleep, she would be a much happier girl.

"Dante!" Harry yelled, grabbing her attention.

"Harry?" she replied.

"You were zoned out. What's up?"

"Well, a few things have come to my attention."

"Does a certain blond Slytherin have anything to do with this?" he asked, meeting her smile.

"See-"

"Attention!"

"You have got to be shitting me," Dante whispered as she looked at the speaker.

Lockhart was standing on a long table, telling the surrounding students how he was in charge of the duel club. He said since the recent attack, everyone was going to learn how to disarm others and protect themselves. Everyone shuffled their feet at the mention of the petrified students. It was still a sore subject, especially to the muggleborns. The kids watched as Snape and Lockhart demonstrated, resulting in Dante, Fred, and George whistling in approval when the Defense professor was blown away and landed on his back.

When Harry and Draco were called up, Dante made her way to the front so she could see properly, excusing herself as she bumped into a fellow Lion. The duel was to be disarming only, but who likes to play by the rules? Certainly no friends of the American. She watched the spells shoot and connect before she heard her blond friend yell an incantation she didn't recognize. She watched the sparks shoot out and form a snake; an angry snake. She glanced at Draco, his face full of arrogant pride, before looking at Harry who was walking towards the serpent. Before she realized what was happening the snake had coiled itself in front of her, spitting at the boy beside her. Scared eyes darted from the snake to Harry, who was telling the snake to not attack. She would have thought the situation funny, him talking to animals when she actually possessed the gift, if it hadn't been for all the fear. Not her fear, but everyone else's.

Finally the snake was taken care of, thanks to the Potions Master, but no thanks to everyone else for staring and cowering at Harry. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him from the table and pushed him out of the room. Hermione and Ron caught up to them and started throwing questions at him as they walked through a door and closed themselves into an empty classroom.

"Why did you do that?"

"How'd you do that?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know you were a parcelmouth-"

"Why didn't you tell us you could talk-"

"Because he didn't know," Dante cut in, shutting up the other two students. The other three looked at her confused. "Harry knew he could talk to snakes, but he didn't realize what this will cause."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking worried.

"Mate, you were speaking snake language," Ron put in.

"It looked like you were telling it to attack, Harry," Hermione said softly.

"I didn't! I was telling it to stop, to _not_ attack," his face was in his hands. "You heard me!"

"Harry, we heard you speaking parceltongue, we didn't understand a word you said," Hermione replied in a small voice.

"Brother, prepare to be shunned. Everyone will think you opened the Chamber. Salazar was a parcelmouth, you're a parcelmouth, two plus two equals four." Dante squeezed his hand and pulled him to the hallway. "Let's take a walk."

Once again Dante felt anger towards the Defense teacher. If he hadn't started the stupid duel club nothing bad would have happened. Snape wouldn't have been the "assistant" and wouldn't have told Draco that spell to use, and Harry wouldn't have exposed his gift to the others in such circumstances. Her blood boiled as she thought of ways to avenge the position in which the stupid man had placed her brother. She looked around and decided Harry wasn't the only one who needed to walk off some steam. There was a lot to process in a short amount of time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco took off running towards the dungeons, barely caring if anyone saw him moving in any other pace but the Malfoy glide he was born to use. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Harry Potter spoke to a _snake_ in front of all the students in that room. Was Potter the heir? Did he have everyone fooled? Including Dumbledore? The look on Dante's face was frozen in his mind; she was confused at first, then worried, then angry. What did she think about this? Had he always been able to talk to snakes? Was Potter a Slytherin? He slid to a halt in front of the entrance and demanded "power" as he straightened his robes and hair. There was bound to be a few older Slytherins in the common room, no need to see the Malfoy heir in such a mess. He swept through the room in ease and went through the tunnel to his room. He yelled for Dobby and was soon looking at his disheveled house elf. Draco felt a bit of acid creep up his throat but forced it down.

"Yes, Master Draco?" he bowed to the young Slytherin.

"What happened? What caused Father's rage this time?"

"Master was not happy Harry Potter or Dantelesca Browning survived the Quidditch match. He's hoped Harry Potter will die before he is forced to kill the Boy-Who-Lived. He is anxious about the diary, Master Draco."

"What have you found about this diary?"

"Nothing, Sir, except it is Tom Riddles," Dobby replied, sounding defeated.

"And you don't know anything about him?"

"Only-" Dobby was cut off due to some laughter.

"Go!" Draco whispered and heard the small pop as he started to leave the room. He met his fellow classmates at the door and followed them to the common room, listening to their discussion about Harry Potter and his newfound talent.

* * *

><p>Harry followed his sister out of the warm castle and into the cold, whipping breeze towards the lake. He was digesting everything that had just happened. How was he supposed to know he could speak another language? A language known to be evil no less. He didn't think it was a big deal; everything else that was odd in the magical world was considered normal, so why must he have this on him and be condemned for it? He looked over and saw Dante swirling the wet sand with her boot.<p>

"I have some things to tell you, Harry," she said as she focused on her pattern. "I keep getting distracted, but I won't any longer." She looked up at him and continued at his nod. "Remember when I had detention? That night Hagrid took me to the Forbidden Forest and I met his pet spider. Aragog is his name. Harry, this thing is frightfully scary and huge. And he has 'children' too, and they're gigantic as well. Anyway, I asked Hagrid how he got Aragog and after a couple sips of whiskey, he told me he had him when he was in school. Hagrid then let it slip he had been in school when the kid got killed.

"Harry, he's here because Dumbledore didn't believe he was the one who opened the Chamber last time, but everyone condemned him and he was expelled. A student found Aragog and blamed him for the attacks. He wouldn't tell me who though, the one who ratted him out. Hagrid swears he wouldn't hurt anyone, and I believe him, but he also doesn't realize how dangerous his pets can be. He's a mess, Hagrid is, I guess because it's like a flashback. But anywho," she sighed a bit. "You realize people are going to condemn you kinda like Hagrid, right? I mean, I know you're not the heir, but others are scared and have nothing else to go on."

The temperature dropped considerably and they looked to see the sun was sinking form the sky. Loud splashes reached their ears causing them to look over out at the lake. The giant squid was flailing about playfully. Dante and Harry waved before walking to the castle for dinner. It was almost too nasty to enjoy the white oak until the snow decided to fall, the weather was getting nastier by every passing day.

"You know, when you talked to that snake, I understood you. I was confused at first, but once Ron said 'parceltongue' I understood."

"You heard me in English?"

"More like British," she chuckled with Harry. "But yes, thought it was as if I had cotton balls in my ears. You sounded muffled."

"I guess-Dante!" he turned to her excitedly. "Maybe you can understand the animals now! You heard the snake language nearly clearly…."

"Maybe, but I'm too hungry to think about it right now, let's get some grub." She pushed him down to the ground and took off running. "Race ya!" she yelled as she headed towards the castle.

Their lungs were winded as they slapped the table at the same time. They couldn't even laugh at each other their throats burned so bad. Everyone watched as the ever-popular siblings stumbled to their usual seats. Dante looked over and smiled at Draco as she slid her purple coat off her shoulders. She saw him roll her eyes playfully and looked down to look at herself. She had forgotten her shirt she put on earlier in the day. Her deep red tee said "I'm A" in golden letters above a golden lion's head.

Soon manic laughter took over the Gryffindor table, albeit only a few select were amused, causing everyone to look over and see Harry chasing Dante. The dark haired boy's shirt was bright green and said "Shoulda Beena" in a silver letters over a snake coiled and ready to attack.

"I'm sorry! Please! I'll change it back! I just want to eat!" she yelled as she ran.

As if on cue, Bart flew in and blocked Harry.

"Hey! Not fair!" he yelled.

"Hey! Mail!" she let Bart land on her shoulder. "There, Slick, back to normal," she added after a wave of her wand. She threw another smile towards her Slytherin friend before finding her seat once again. Fred and George started in on their stories which soon led to the Quidditch team joining in on the conversations. Dante inwardly smiled; even if the school went against Harry, he would have his teammates for support, and if none of them felt up to the task, she could handle the pressure on her own.

* * *

><p>Things were getting heated at Hogwarts. Dante declared Quidditch "ruthlessly fun" for being so intense and demanding. Schoolwork was getting harder every week as Christmas neared. The pressure didn't waver the American Prankster one bit. Dante successfully jelly-jinxed Lockhart's portraits during class without being caught, which turned out to be the best class yet when the students realized the portrait Lockharts were falling uncontrollably. The American gave the Defense professor a hard time every class, never receiving detentions, but losing House points. Fortunately the Gryffindors were used to the loss of points; they had given up being angry about her ages ago. Everyone considered her jabs at Lockhart worth it. Besides, she made up the loss of points in her Potions and Transfiguration classes. Though the homework piled up every night, Dante still surpassed the expectations. She had always been a quick learner and knew how to study effectively. Luckily for Harry, he learned how to be a better student over the summer, thanks to Dan; Dante was busy enough with her own research and assignments.<p>

Speaking of Dan, he and his wife continued to write their kids often. Their latest letter told the siblings they could have whoever they wanted over to visit during the Christmas holiday. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Draco were told they were welcome to visit and stay as long as they wanted. After a furious exchange of letters they all told Harry and Dante they were looking forward to the holiday. The friends started picking off the days until the night they left. Fred and George bewitched the backs of their robes to be a daily countdown. It was nice to have something to look forward to; the homework was bullying the students. The best part was no other attacks had been reported. It was nice to nearly forget, but two students and a cat being petrified was something none of them would forget anytime soon.

It was clear most of the students and staff of Hogwarts, not to mention the portraits and ghosts, were glad to have Dante and the Weasley twins around to keep things light. It had been a historic moment when a prank was pulled on Peeves. Dante worked vigorously with Ariel and Leira to recruit the right people to help. Several hours of planning and secret notes led up to Halloween night. Dante encouraged the students to dress up. She explained with the help of other muggleborns how Halloween was celebrated by others by dressing up and sharing candy. Nearly everyone agreed to the idea. Tiny jack-o-lanterns floated about the tables while scarecrows danced around the Great Hall, occasionally getting students to join them in a jig. The hall was filled with gargoyles, inferi, fairies, vampires, and even muggles. Dante walked around the entire hall, snapping pictures and handing out candy from her giant "Hagrid" belly. Luna Lovegood made herself as a half unicorn, complete with a horn and tail. Fred and George was an old couple, Fred with a long bewitched white beard and bald head, George with white curly hair and glasses, wearing a flower print dress to match Fred's shirt tucked into his high-waist trousers. Dante made a cane and walker for the two and helped Harry dress as Dumbledore, complete with his own pair of half-moon spectacles. Hermione dressed as an angel, something Harry thought was clever and stunning…along with a few other boys. The American Prankster herself was a mini Hagrid, receiving many high fives and approval shouts. Draco dressed up in dress pants with tails and white bowtie. He also wore a top hat and carried a cane. Many girls noticed his outfit, but he already knew he looked good. The blond Slytherin knew he caught the right attention when a piece of paper, folded as a small bird, flew towards him and had a smiley face that winked at him drawn inside its folds. He pocketed the bewitched note, considering it a trophy.

Once the feast was over and everyone was filing out of the Great Hall, the select students took their place. Draco had somehow made sure Peeves was busy and unaware of all the costumes, how, Dante had no clue. He placed a note in Dante's hand when he grabbed it and told her the unsuspecting ghost was to be in the halls momentarily. Draco nearly blushed when she kissed his cheek before running to her station. Nearly; Malfoys don't blush.

Dante stripped from her Hagrid costume with a wave of her wand and was left wearing a white nightgown. Another wave and a small bell was in her hand. She shook it a few times and walked slowly down the hall. Just as she suspected, it only took a few rings of the tiny bell before Peeves sought out the noise.

"Well, isn't it little pranky browny?"

"Oh, Peeves, leave me be!" she wailed dramatically.

"What is this? A sick student!"

She couldn't help but notice his voice was more excited than concerned.

"Peeves, don't you know to leave a dying girl alone? 'Specially when she's cursed?"

"Cursed? Dying?" his curiosity was piqued then.

"Oh!" she exclaimed dramatically. "Are my eyes blue? Tell me, Peeves! I want to know how close the end is!"

"Yes! Yes they are! What is happening to you? Explain!" his voice was torn between excitement and worry.

"I was told I would die tonight. Years ago!" she flung her arm out and around as if he could see the years that had past. "Many years and I dared to test the prophecy! A fool I was!" She then stopped and threw herself onto the wall as if she was weak. "I'm nearly dead. I found myself in this gown, holding this bell. This bell, it tells of those who may take me!" She looked wide eyed at the floating ghost. "Heaven? Hell?"

"What will happen?" Peeves asked the young girl with equally wide eyes. He leaned down to her level, fiddling with his translucent hands. He floated beside her as she continued her walk. Only a bit farther, she told herself.

"I will be a prize. Only those who will die can see what I will see….Even ghosts flee from those cursed like I."

"I am already dead! I want to see."

"It doesn't matter, Peeves," she said sadly, looking at him. She gave a ring of her bell. "If you're not s'pose to be here, if you see, you will be taken away…by the chariot!" She slumped against the wall, looking pitiful for the show. "Do you hear that, Peeves? Hear that? It's beginning!"

A soft melody drifted to the duo just as an angel appeared around the corner. Peeves froze in midair, staring at the white-gowned figure. Suddenly bashes thundered from the other end of the hall and a red-suited devil jumped into sight. Dante yelped with the ghost and slid to the floor. Her bell chimed as it fell.

"Go now! She is mine!" the devil yelled through the black mask.

"No, she is mine to take," the angel replied calmly from behind a veil.

"She is a bad kid, a horrible student for you. She will haunt these halls forever!"

All of the sudden three more devils came into view, wearing blue suits and sporting red horns, also wearing black masks. The angel snapped her fingers and was soon surrounded by other angels, dressed as she was.

"Peeves," Dante whispered weakly. "Don't let them take me."

"You cannot have her!" yelled the first devil.

Dante screamed as two blue-suited devils grabbed her and dragged her quickly around the corner out of sight. Peeves was frozen stiff, staring back from the devil to the angels.

"You cheated! Are you afraid to fight?" the angel challenged.

"Never!" he said through a sick laugh. "I will also take this lost soul," he said with a look at Peeves.

"Have him. He is not for us," and the angels walked away into the darkness.

Peeves saw the last blue-suited devil whisper to the red and slowly backed away, terrified.

"You took that student!"

"Oh, so you did see? Excellent," the red devil's mask grinned evilly. "You will be taken like that pathetic girl!"

"No!" the ghost screamed and flew down the hall in terror. He didn't stop until he reached the headmaster's chambers. The portraits all woke and roamed the canvases to find what the issue was. Never had a ghost interrupted the headmaster, especially during the night. What was so important? The portraits shared with Dante later that Peeves woke Dumbledore telling of a student being taken. The headmaster calmly walked to the Tower to find if the student was absent. Upon seeing the sleeping form of one Dantelesca Browning, Dumbledore made the pestering ghost follow him out and told him to quit his nonsense.

She didn't admit she had heard that. She had in fact been only feet away when she heard the old man insult the ghost mildly. She remained under the invisibility cloak as she watched the poor ghost float around the hall in an uncertain manner. Peeves froze in the air once more and stared down the hall. Beside Dante stood the red-suited devil staring towards the ghost, creating a taunting feeling. A finger rose to the black masked mouth in a shushing motion, sending Peeves screaming down the halls in the opposite direction.

That particular prank awarded Dante and the student body with high fives, smiles, and giggles. It was argued it had been the best Halloween Hogwarts had ever seen. Word spread like fiendfyre again, like always when the students and staff gained from the country witch's doings. Snape had assigned a Devil's Catch potion for one class and an Angel's Grace potion for his advanced students. Herbology was reviewing Devil's Snare, bringing unwanted memories to Harry and his two friends. Transfiguration classes had to make a rats tail become a golden ring, causing Dante to laugh, and of course, Defense students had to read another story on Lockhart's dangerous missions.

Draco surprised Dante with a private birthday celebration in the kitchen, remembering she didn't want everyone to know. The elves baked a cake, chocolate with mint frosting, at Draco's request. They had been happy to do it. As they ate the cake she unwrapped a silver scarf from Draco. She shrunk the material and tied her hair up with it. He smiled at her and then placed another gift in front of her. She was sure she knew what it was.

The previous year he had painted her portrait, a beautiful piece of work with the detail he performed. Her eyes widened as she removed the wrapping and saw it was another painting, but it had a poem scrawled down the center in beautiful script. The background was a combination of the layout of Hogwarts and her home in Tennessee. She read the poem and smiled up at her companion. He was smiling back with his head rested on his hand, which was propped up by his elbow resting on the table. She stuck her finger in her icing and swiped the green sweetness onto his nose and laughed. It had been a wonderful little celebration. The canvas was whisked away by Dobby as last year before they went their separate ways.

As she snuck back to the Tower, wand at the ready, she idly wondered how the boy was so sweet with the father he had been raised with. Then she thought of Harry. The only conclusion was the right influences throughout one's life were capable of weeding out the bad to let the good grow. She laughed at herself; she was no gardener, she didn't understand why she used that metaphor. She made her way up to her room, waving at everyone in the common room, wanting to read a little before bed. She pulled back the curtain of her four poster bed and smiled at the presents piled up on the matress. She figured Dobby had been nice enough to hide the evidence. She chuckled as she saw Harry even kept her secret for his presents for her were also in the pile. Things were looking up, if they could survive to Winter break, then the rest of the year would follow decently.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The grounds of Hogwarts: a wonderfully exciting yet depressing place in December. The students were ready for their holiday break. School work took up every minute of free time. If the kids were not sleeping or eating, they were reading and writing, unsure if they would remember everything by the time they would be tested. The weather wasn't nice enough to enjoy enough fresh air, the common rooms and library was usually too crowded, and the Great Hall was beginning to receive much attention for the vast space it allowed.

But on the small balcony in the Tower were two siblings and two friends. Hermione had Ron and Harry surrounded by books and notes with her; she was determined to get them to study for the exams. The bickering and whining and harsh whispers were a usual thing anymore.

"But Hermione! We already have loads of homework to do before Christmas break!" Ron whined.

"Ron, reviewing never hurt anyone and I've helped you all year with your homework! Quit complaining and read," she said curtly.

Dante had a hard time seeing Hermione being an interest of Harry's. She was so demanding sometimes. Instead of sticking up for the redhead, the lone American hid her face in her stone book. She was tired of studying spells and potions and needed a break. A certain stone had her attention when Fred and George ran through the common room and stopped beside their jokester.

"Dante," Fred panted.

"You've got to come!" George panted as well.

"You'd be mad if you didn't get a chance at this!"

"You've got my attention. Let's go!" she replied excitedly.

The three ran as fast as they could towards the library. They gave her a shushing gesture and had her follow them towards the back. She followed them and crouched beside a shelf of books about the importance of wizarding laws.

"_Funny, I break rules all the time,_" she thought to herself.

"I don't understand the problem, it's Quidditch. You play for Hufflepuff, you know how it is," came Wood's tired voice.

"It's not the game, it's her!" Dante heard a girl exclaim.

"Dante? She's the Keeper, of course I'm going to play with her, she's brilliant."

"Wrong choice of words, Olliver."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you don't fancy her!" she whispered harshly.

"But I don't! We play Quidditch together, that's it!"

"I see the way you two smile at each other when she passes the Quaffle to you."

"Alright, that's enough," Dante muttered. She rose from her spot and walked around the corner of the bookshelf. She stalked up to Wood with an angry face. "Wood! You're suspending me? Just because I was goofing off?"

The couple looked bewildered and studied her confusedly.

"So I made a mistake when I shot a hex at Fred, I'm sorry. Give me punishment, not suspension."

"We're in the middle of something, Browning, if you don't mind," the girl said coldly.

Dante looked over at the girl like she had just realized she was there.

"You're the girlfriend huh? Well, not for long, I'm sure. Don't you know how ugly you look with that attitude?"

"How dare you! You're a second year!"

"And you're a jealous cod!" Dante countered. "Wood," she looked at him, "I'm sorry but I can't have my captain worried about such nonsense during a match. Is she the reason you played like shit the last match?"

Dante saw the lost look on her captain's face and willed him to understand what she was doing. He sat there by the table looking at her, almost dumb-struck. Dante darted her eyes to the Hufflepuff hussy in hopes he would get the clue. To her surprise she saw him smirk. It wasn't a Malfoy smirk by no means, but it was good enough to let her know he was finally on the same page. She shot him a quick wink before he spoke.

"Well, Dante, I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but it seems you really are a remarkable girl."

"Remarkable? You've never said anything like that to me!"

"With good reason," Dante shot at the older girl. "Wood doesn't like to lie to girls." Then she put on a thoughtful face. "Then again, perhaps he has slipped a little lie or two towards you," she added with a little evil grin.

"I'm not putting up with this. I'm through with you Oliver Wood." Her departure was hardly exciting and Dante frowned slightly at the lack of enthusiasm. Some people just didn't know how to perform. She felt Wood stand beside her and watch as the twins stopped the lady of the hour and said something, causing her to huff and shove them aside.

"What'd you say?"

"We asked if she'd seen you two,"

"Together," Fred finished.

"Oh, you two," Dante play slapped them with a grin.

"Do you really think I played badly?" came Wood's voice, breaking the light giggles.

"Of course not!" Dante said as she twirled around to face him. "I was just improvising. She's no good for you, Olive, I'm sorry I suggested her. She's such a jealous witch!"

"How did you know I was here?"

"We heard the bickering and figured Dante could help," Fred piped up.

"Well I guess I'll have to suspend you. No doubt word has spread about this little episode."

"That's not fair! It's Ravenclaw! You can't seriously be considering-"

"I'm kidding, Dante," Wood cut in before her voice went to a higher pitch. "I'd be a fool to sit you," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Draco hadn't seen Dante much since her birthday. If they weren't in class buckling down on homework, they were in their respective areas with their own classmates getting their assignments finished before break. He was halfway relieved he didn't have any advanced classes as she did, he could hardly deal with the workload as it was. Though he was busy with work and trying to find his friend, he wasn't too busy to hear the gossip that floated around the halls. Pansy being a friend of his came in handy every once in a while. Some girl from Hufflepuff was lashing out about "Wood and that second year" and he knew it had to be Dante. He figured his country mate had a good reason to piss the older girl off and decided to throw in a few words to fuel the fire. He couldn't help but be curious as to how the whole uproar started.<p>

With only a week left before holiday there was to be a match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Draco stood with his fellow Slytherins and laughed; three fourths of the stands were blue and bronze. Only the Lions were red and gold. Draco, however, wore green and silver; there was no reason to show he supported Gryffindor. It was a bitterly cold morning and he didn't even care to watch the match, really, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Through Pansy gossiping in the common room with her girlfriends Draco concluded the jealous Puffball was convinced Wood and Dante were secretly seeing one another. "They're always talking throughout the matches," he heard Pansy mimic. Draco, being a Quidditch player himself, figured there was a lot of overreacting; there usually were a lot of communication on the pitch, and as Keeper and Chaser, they need to be in sync.

So there he was, out in the cold, wet wind, arguing with himself about whether or not the weather was worth it. He watched the match with reserved enthusiasm, sure to keep his cheers to himself. He watched Dante make several impressive saves as she did when they played against one another weeks prior. He looked around to see if any Bludgers would go psychotic during the game and chase Potter. He knew she had fun; she had told him before she felt like she was playing soccer and baseball, or was it basketball? Of course he didn't understand the references, but she promised to show him one day. The noise in the stands never ceased as the game became more intense. He swore he heard Dante curse over the cheers when the Quaffle went through one of her hoops. Wood zoomed up to Dante and said something, causing her to laugh, before he took off again with the Quaffle.

Draco noticed the American became bored often and would play on her broom. He didn't understand why the captain would allow the Keeper to act in such a careless way. One point in the game she stood on her broom and waved her arms in an odd manner. Another time she looped around the goals and brought her hands to her chest, looking shocked, and play fell from her broom as if she'd been hit with a curse. Soon he realized Wood had been talking to her before she started acting funny. He decided to brew on that little mystery later and focused on Potter, who was chasing the Snitch.

Once the Seeker landed, small golden ball in hand, Dante rushed over and bumped chests with him. All the Gryffindors cheered and surrounded the siblings. Only the Gryffindors; everyone else was disgusted with the outcome. Draco smirked before leaving with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle following obediently. Only a few more days and he would be at his house packing to stay with Dante and Harry. His mother had wasted no time saying she was glad he wanted to do something over the holidays. His father would be gone for some time during the break and wouldn't be around to celebrate until the New Year. Draco smiled at the thought of spending so much time with the American. He had noticed she wore the silver scarf during the game, causing his heart to skip a beat. It was just something about her, he reminded himself.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry, wake up! We leave today! I have great news, too! Professor Dumbledore agreed for us to use his fireplace to floo straight to the house! Harry, are you listening?"<p>

A grumble escaped her brother's lips, telling her he hadn't heard a word. She had let him sleep past breakfast but it was nearly lunchtime and he needed to get up. They both had spent most of the night finishing essays before break. Hermione and the Weasleys had joined them in the library, wanting to have the holiday work-free. After all the assignments were completed they listened to Dante as she told them what she had planned for all of them.

"Harry, it's lunchtime. We have to get everything in order before dinner!" she said loudly into his ear.

"Alright!" he yelled back angrily.

"Get dressed, I'll be out in the hall," she replied sweetly.

Dante waited for her brother out in the quiet hall. She waved at a few portraits as she fiddled with her silver scarf. She decided to shrink it and tie it around her wrist for the day. She smiled every time she thought about that day in the kitchens. She had memorized the poem by heart and loved it more every moment she spent thinking about it.

"Quit gushing and let's go," Harry mumbled as he walked past her.

Dante looked up and took in the sight of him. His hair was messed up more than usual and his face had sheet-wrinkles printed into his skin from sleeping so heavily, but he looked good nonetheless. She remembered his outfits from their first year and was happy her family was willing to pay for a whole new wardrobe. It was a shame he was forced to wear his cousin's hand-me-downs; the kid was three times her brother's size! She inwardly cringed at the memory of meeting the Dursleys.

"I'm allowed to gush all I want, just like you over a certain brunette witch," she countered playfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied with a smile. "So what about Dumbledore?"

"He's given us permission to use his fireplace to floo to our home. I guess he pulled some strings and now we're connected to the network. Something about easier access considering the distance…isn't that awesome?"

"What about our stuff?"

"We don't need all our stuff, but what we want to pack Dobby will take home for us. I've already written Mom and Dad and explained everything."

"I love how you take care of everything."

The two jumped off the moving staircase, almost forgetting that particular one moves students to the wrong floor _on purpose_ and continued their journey to the Great Hall. They started humming a Christmas tune when they noticed all the decorations. They idly conversed if either knew how many students would be staying behind before they took their seats.

"I, for one," George declared at the table, "am excited to see Dante's stomping grounds."

"At last, to see where she grew up," Fred finished dramatically.

Dante immediately stuffed her face with ham and gravy; too hungry to care about the upcoming week at the moment. Ron and Hermione joined in the conversation and soon there were quite a few ears listening in.

"Did I hear correctly? You're all staying with Harry and Dante?" Wood's eyes widened as they all turned to him and nodded. "Exactly how big is your house?"

"Well, it's pretty big. I figure us kids will be camping out in the barn so we don't keep the parents up. Mister and Missus Weasley will have a room, Hermione's parents will have a room, my parents too of course, and then Missus Malfoy too. And if Ginny's not up for our arrangements she can have a room to herself…" her voice trailed off as she finally realized the looks she was receiving. An odd feeling overcame her as she looked down to her lap and fiddled with her fingernails. Was this being shy? She never thought ahead to the time she would have to explain why her house was so big; she had just gotten used to all the extra space….

Harry's hand slowly made its way to her lap and grasped her hands. He didn't know the story, but just from spending the summer with the Brownings he felt there was something about the family, the way Dante was treated, that created a secret. He had wondered why there had been so much room for three people as well, but then again, he knew plenty of families who had enormous houses and mansions and decided a muggle family wasn't so different from a wizarding one, on certain levels.

"My parents…they planned on having a lot of kids when they married. They built the house on the land they inherited through the family line with hopes of filling every inch with memories of at least four children." She took a moment to even her breathing, not for the usual dramatic effect. "I was the fourth attempt; the last attempt. So when they finally succeeded in birthing a live child they named me after them both and promised they wouldn't try anymore.

"You would think they would want to move away from the house they built specifically for a large family, but they loved what they had accomplished. Everything; the land, the idea, their hearts, me…. I understand now that I was homeschooled because Mom was afraid of losing me. You're prolly wondering why they didn't adopt siblings for me, but I can only guess the reason is it wasn't part of the plan." She looked up around the table to see her classmates looking at her sadly; not sympathetically, but in an understanding manner that didn't make her feel pathetic. "I've never said that out loud." She held her breath steady as she waited for the comments. What would they say? Surely they wouldn't think badly of her, would they? And to give such a personal piece of information out…it was unheard of.

"There is nothing wrong with having only your parents," Hermione said softly but confidently. "I'm an only child, too. At least you have Harry," she added with a nod to the boy still holding his sister's hands.

"You have all of us," the twins chimed, smiling broadly and winked at their fellow prankster.

"And that huge house will come in handy this holiday," Ron said happily. "Us redheaded Weasleys take up a lot of room."

"Not to mention Malfoy's big head," Harry added with a smile to Dante, letting her know the seriousness was melting away just fine.

"Wood, you're welcome too, unless we're too young for you of course," Dante spoke up to the captain down the row.

"He's most likely going to be busy working on Quidditch maneuvers," George said quickly.

"Not to mention practicing Quidditch," Fred slid in.

"I think I'll stop by, thanks, Dante," he replied with a smile, ignoring the Beaters.

"We'll be sure to put the brooms away," Harry added.

The topic of Dante's family was left alone, now aware it was a topic only she was allowed to bring up. They were all secretly glad the humor had returned quickly; no one had seen a real serious Dante before, and they weren't sure they were ready for such a thing.

Laughter returned easily at the far table from Draco. He had noticed the calmer state of his friend and wondered what had triggered such a manner. He had a pretty good idea she was discussing something serious because no one was laughing or smiling, she wasn't smiling, everyone was focused intently on her, and she wasn't looking at anything but her lap, which made her look shy. Dante was not shy. Only a few moments and the laughter and smiles returned to the particular group. He secretly hoped it had nothing to do with her talking to Wood. Too many times Draco saw the Keeper with the Gryffindor captain. Even though the country drama queen said she insinuated they were together was for show, he couldn't shake the feeling there was a possibility something would come from it.

Blaise caught his attention and the blond lost his thoughts to his friend's holiday plans. A few other Slytherins joined in, always wanting Draco Malfoy to notice them. He heard the girls called him the Slytherin Prince and thought it quite suitable. His reputation was up to his father's wishes; it was finally okay to calm down and relax and stick to the shadows a little. It was almost holiday anyway; he wouldn't have to put on a front for a while. He decided he was going to keep his time devoted to the American Sweetheart as she was called now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This one is pretty long. It's a filler for fun but with a few key points. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

The idea of being in a nice, warm, comfortable bed after being out in the cold, wet, wind was how being on the way home from school felt to the siblings. It was possible to have fun in the cold wind and get wet if a sport of sorts was involved, but that would never beat the warm toasty feeling of comfort. Home was comfort. It hit Dante like a ton of bricks when she stepped through the fireplace into a familiar room. She had been carrying so much stress on her shoulders nearly the entire year; she couldn't believe she was still able to stand. With attacks, her brother hearing things, a useless Defense professor, and a shitload of homework, she wouldn't have noticed if anything else made its way onto the list of things to string her out. Now all of it was melting away.

Then she was tackled. Her slight yell of surprise and Harry's yelp of confusion mixed with laughs and shouts of happiness. Over and over the parents hugged their kids and kissed them and hugged them again. The siblings were pushed from the living room into the kitchen, saying it was time for some cookies and milk because they looked far too thin. The children tried explaining they had just eaten dinner, but decided they could shove a few cookies down to keep their mother quiet. The rest of the day was spent in the sitting room, enjoying the company and sharing stories. Harry and Dante took turns telling of Quidditch, classes, pranks, and friends. They silently agreed to leave out anything to do with Voldermort and the attacks in the school.

Dan and Lesta went on to discuss the major development in the museum department, telling of a new find, an expensive buy, the most extravagant ball they attended, and the wonderful new merge of the company with another. Harry didn't know much about muggle history but was sure a few artifacts his mother mentioned he had read in one of his text books. He snuck a glance to his sister and saw the mischievous glint in her eye and knew he thought correctly. Who would have thought muggles could be so close to magic and not sense it?

"We're off to bed, we have much to do in the morning," Lesta said through a yawn as she stood. She leaned and kissed her children's foreheads and wished them good night.

"It's good to have you guys back," Dan whispered as he kissed Dante's cheek and ruffled Harry's hair. "You're free to sleep in," he called as he made his way to the kitchen.

The two left their seats to find their usual ones on the front porch. Dante grabbed a blanket from the rack before shutting the door and joined her brother to share the warmth. It was cold enough to see breath but nice enough to enjoy the ritual. Bart and Hedwig perched on the porch side rail and joined in the watching of the snowfall. Mufasa found his way under the swaying seat and made himself comfortable, as if he knew they would be out for a while. It was nice being home. As much as Dante loved magic, she loved her muggle life. It seemed so dramatic in her life in the other world, but there, in Tennessee, it was calm and wonderful.

Dante woke next to Harry. He had his arm above his slightly cocked head while his other rested on his chest. She smiled at his sleeping form; he always ended up in that position by the time he woke up. She pushed herself off her stomach and eased off the bed before slipping out the room and quietly reclosing the door. The smell of Lysol and other cleaning products filled her nose; Lesta was preparing for the many guests that would be arriving later in the day. She tiptoed down the stairs as her eyes searched for her mother. As quickly as she could she grabbed her boots and coat and ran to the laundry room. She traded her shorts for jeans before slipping on her boots and coat and heading out the door to find her dad.

"Morning, Peanut," Dan greeted her by the chicken coop. "How did you two sleep? We might as well move all your stuff into this room as often as you sleep in there," he chuckled.

"Just the big lil sister in me I s'pose," she smiled. It wasn't a joke of how she started sharing her nights with her brother, but it was something they could smile about. Who else would allow opposite sex of that age to share a bed? "What can I do?"

"If you wouldn't mind getting rid of the old hay and replacing it all up in the loft. I figured it would be a perfect spot for all you kids."

"I had the same idea. I'll take care of it."

"Ten-four."

* * *

><p>Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He stopped mid-reach and smiled as he shook his head. He was <em>still<em> grabbing for his glasses after all that time he had contacts. He washed his face in the attached bathroom and slipped his feet into the house shoes in the closet; he wasn't ready to face the cold. He started a cup of coffee in the kitchen and put the clean dishes away as he waited. He heard random clinks and humming and figured Lesta was making her rounds with the duster. Ever since he was adopted, Dante commented, their mother was around the house a lot more. He sat at the bar and fell into the thoughts of his other family. Would his real parents be like Dan and Lesta? Only twice had he seen them, both times in an ancient mirror that was hiding a powerful stone. He always heard he looked just like his father, but he never really believed it-until he saw his father for himself. They could have been twins. But his eyes, as everyone had said and turned out to be true, his eyes were just like his mother's. When he was younger he thought he could see them, a distant memory that had faded overtime. Every dream was interrupted by a flash of green light that woke him. Many times the terror had shaken him awake in fear and remorse.

Harry paused with his coffee cup in his hand, the pot full of hot brown liquid in the other. He hadn't had that nightmare for over a year. Was it coincidence the dreams ceased when Dante smiled her way into his life? Sure, there was a connection they shared, a type of bond, but didn't all friends have that when they spent countless hours and adventures together? Something told him no, there was something else to be seen.

"Harry, dear, are you alright?"

He gripped the handle of the coffee pot tighter as he felt his body jump.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Lesta said hurriedly as she walked closer.

"It's fine, I just didn't hear you, that's all," he replied with a smile, forcing his inner ramblings away. "Do you need any help?"

He watched her look him over closely before shaking her head.

"No, I've got most of it figured out. If you could replace all the sheets and pillow cases and bring the dirty ones down, that would be great. Then you should go check on Dante, there's no telling what she's up to out there," she finished with a small smile, clearly hiding some worry.

"Leave it to me," he nodded before kissing her cheek, willing her worries away, and walked back upstairs to start her bidding.

Not too much longer the dark haired boy was finally facing the cold, stomping across the snow, crunching with every step. He peaked into the barn and saw all the equipment had been organized, clearly a job by Dante. He heard some shuffling and headed outside again to look up into the open loft. A few clumps of hay fell from the swinging door told him his sister was fighting with the dried plant collection.

"Ahoy there!" he called up. A moment later he saw his sister's smile. "Need any help?"

"If you could attach the trailer to the four wheeler and bring it around that would be great," she called down. "We'll take it to Kibbles and Mix and put some fresh hay up here."

"Ten-four," he replied, heading towards the lean-to for the trailer.

Thirty minutes later he had Dante chasing after him in the field; after dumping the hay and scattering it for the horses he took off on the four wheeler, leaving his sister behind. He was nice enough to pull up beside her when she gave up, allowing her to climb on she they could finish their job. Dante returned to the loft and waited for Harry to lift a bale of hay to her with the pulley. Once she swung it in she started scattering it on the floor and was soon joined by Harry who was hanging lanterns up on every other beam.

When they entered the kitchen for breakfast they passed a stack of blankets and pillows that would be taken out for the barn sleepers. Every surface gleamed from Lesta's hard work while everything had been straightened up and put away properly by Dan. Since Dante had given strict instructions for the floo arrivals to come out the South fireplace, the other one had a blazing fire warming the house. As the rooms were double checked, Harry and Dante gave Mufasa a bath, on Lesta's orders. The small family sat in front of the fire with cups of cocoa in their hands and a plate of cookies between them. They continued the gossip story about how Lesta no longer had to do her boss's work. As it turns out, after all the years of covering his ass, Lesta was appointed his job and was given three months' vacation time to use as and when she wished. She smugly commented that the "pig" deserved worse than he was sentenced. For over ten years he had been "skimming off the top" almost costing Lesta her job, but she was quick to defend herself, and as Senior Curator, after working her way up the food chain, she had proof of her innocence. Plus she was good friends with his secretary, who was more than willing to share any files the investigators needed to see.

The story was just ending when Mufasa perked up his ears and growled slightly. Slowly he rose from his spot in front of the fire where he was drying off and trotted off to find the source of noise. Dante followed closely, sure she was hearing voices. She opened the door to the living room from behind Mufasa and felt her family crowd behind her. For some reason, her wand was out of her sleeve and in her hand. She had a feeling Harry's was too. She crept into the room and laughed at the sight.

"Ron! Has your big head gotten stuck, mate?" Harry called out as he leaned down to his knees to chat with the floating green head.

"Just making sure it's all clear."

"Of course! How many?"

"Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and me," as he ticked them off in his head. "Oh! And Hermione's parents."

"Sounds good, come on over and whisk through the timeline," Dante said excitedly.

One after another green flames spit out another person to be greeted and welcomed. Everyone exchanged hellos and names and was soon walking to the sitting room. Dante and Harry passed out cups of tea and cocoa upon request before the room filled with murmurs of different conversations. The women were discussing the house and all that kind of motherly-housewife stuff while the men were discussing motors, thanks to Arthur Weasley. The kids were still catching up a bit, sharing their turns at petting Mufasa, which he was enjoying. A good half hour later Dante suggested they get out and play a bit before the weather hit again.

The kids slipped on their coats and walked outside to check out the grounds. Hermione insisted on seeing the horses and was soon led away by Harry. The Weasleys were interested in the four wheelers and after Dante showed them how they worked, there were redheads zooming all over the yard with huge smiles on their faces. Dante looked out to the field and smiled; Harry had gotten Hermione to ride Mix with him. She rolled her eyes playfully, who knew her brother could be so shy about being famous, but turn out to be a smooth talker? A small pop interrupted her thoughts and she looked down to see a familiar house elf.

"Miss Browning," Dobby said with a bow. "Mistress Malfoy asks if she should apparate now or wait."

"You tell them it's perfectly okay. I take it you'll be helping them since she's never been here before?"

"Correct," he said with another bow.

"Okay, take them to the front door and I'll meet 'em there," she said with a smile to her favorite house elf. Another bow and pop later he was gone. "Harry!" she yelled out into the field, catching his attention. "I'll be right back!" At his nod she left the fence and headed for the front porch. With every crunch of her foot she was getting closer to her second best friend; Draco was always a delight to have around. Just as she reached the porch she saw Draco, his mom and Dobby arrive with two trunks accompanying them.

"Glad you could make it Missus Malfoy," Dante greeted as she kicked the snow off her boots on the porch. "Please know at any time you wish to leave we will not be offended, I'm sure this is quite different than the usual for you."

"Oh, please, don't be silly. I'm sure I can survive just fine. Now, will you permit Dobby into your kitchen to fetch me some tea?"

"Well, of course Dobby knows he can be anywhere he needs and wants to be here on our ranch, but as for the tea, well, I don't think you will be able to pass up a cup of my mom's tea," she said as she pushed the doorbell button and stood beside them. She smiled at Narcissa's confused looked and ignored Draco's shake of his head; he knew better.

"Dante! Why are you-oh!" Lesta stopped her small rampage at the site of the older witch. "You must be Missus Malfoy, I'm Lesta." Draco's eyes widened as his mother's hand met Lesta's. "Good to see you, Draco. Come on inside," she added, swinging the door wider.

"Mom, make a cup of tea for the lady here, I'm taking Draco. And tell Dad not to stare," she added with a wink over her shoulder, pulling Draco along by his hand. She was vaguely aware of the butterflies in her stomach as she held Draco's hand. Everyone was running wildly and laughing when they reached the other side of the barn. A snow fight, muggle style, had broken out in Dante's absence. Draco grinned at her and made a snowball. She did the same and ran into the chaos, feeling like the holiday finally started.

Dante left the fun early to help her dad with dinner. She fixed salad, mashed potatoes, gravy, dressing, and fried up some turkey breast. Dan threw an apple pie into the baking oven and fixed a tray of raw veggies with different dips. He also fried green beans and cooked up rice for the baked chicken he had decided to add last minute. Lemonade, tea, wine, and various sodas lined a small table against the wall with drinking glasses. Thankful for the extra room, Dante looked around the kitchen and dining area and nodded in approval with her dad.

"Grab a plate and pile whatever you want onto it. The drinks are over there," she said pointing to the wall, "and since our table is a bit small us kids can go into the living room."

"Oh, why don't I just enlarge the table, dear? So we can all sit together?" Molly Weasley piped up with a kind smile.

"Sounds wonderful, it is Christmas after all," Dan answered before a wand was pulled out and waved around.

"Now, if you don't like something, you don't have to eat it, but I will force you to at least taste test it," Dante said with a smile. "Line up, pile up, sit down, chow down!"

After a bit of shuffling everyone was seated at the enlarged table with full plates and glasses. Dan said grace, something that confused the wizarding families, and told his guests to dig in. Dante looked across the table to see Draco inspecting a piece of turkey. Though his curious and doubtful face was priceless, she was caught up in looking at his hair. The snow had broken the slickness from the gel and his long blond hair was in a stylish mess. She idly thought if he had a trim he would be a good-looking boy, but her inspection was caught short once her belly moaned for food. As everyone listened or talked throughout dinner, Dante watched her guests and was quick to get refills if needed and made sure napkins were available; she had been taught manners and was not about to forget just because she knew everyone at the table.

Molly moved the empty plates and bowls from the table when Dante placed the pie in the center with a tub of ice cream. Harry carried the toppings and syrups behind her. Arthur waved his wand and pieces of pie were floating on a clean plate to everyone. Hermione's mom scooped ice cream for everyone and soon there were yummy sounds escaping mouths. Dante excused herself and went around the corner to the kitchen. Harry followed and watched her make a plate before calling for Dobby.

"Anything you don't want to eat, you can give to Mufasa, alright?"

"Yes, Miss Browning," Dobby nodded, half grateful, half hesitant.

"Here, Dobby," Harry called, throwing a roll for the small elf to catch.

"Thank you, Mister Potter!" he exclaimed before popping out.

At that moment a line of kids entered the kitchen, hands full of plates and glasses. Dante watched the twins feed the pigs the scraps, which were soon named Sir Lawrence of Lawrence and Lady Trouble of Mischief due to the tricky nature of the couple; Dante warned the redheads to feed them quickly or face consequences. After the food was put away the kids lined up to clean the remaining mess. Dante washed, Harry rinsed, Ginny dried, Fred and George searched for the proper places so Ron could put the dishes in their spots, and Hermione washed off all the surfaces while Draco stood and watched. His argument was he had never done such chores so he would have to observe for a while to see how to do things properly.

The schoolmates handed out beverages to the parents before joining them. Lesta threw pillows down for more comfort on the hardwood floor. Everyone held a steaming mug and chatted in front of the fire. Narcissa was seated with Lesta, explaining the manor while Molly and Jean Granger discussed cooking techniques. Dan, Robert Granger, and Arthur were yet again discussing the history of motors. Draco sat close to Dante by their mothers' feet and watched the twin ro-sham-bo, a silly hand game Dante taught them. Harry was seated across Dante with a content-looking Hermione next to him. Ron was beside Harry while his sister sat at her mother's feet, remaining quiet. Sometime during the fight for victory Mufasa snuck in and perched his head on Dante's lap, loving the attention he was getting from her hand rubbing his fur.

After a few hours the adults were ready for bed. Harry took the barn-mates, leaving Dante to show the other guests to their rooms. Narcissa was pleased with the bedroom with the attached bath and bid goodnight. Arthur and Molly made themselves comfortable in Dante's room as did the Grangers in Harry's room. Ginny was shown the bathroom to freshen up as her host checked the spare room. Dante reached into the closet for an extra blanket, remembering the spare room was always coldest. When she threw the blanket onto the bed it knocked off the youngest redhead's bag, causing books and ink to fall to the floor.

She silently cursed before rushing over to clean up the mess. An ink bottle had spilled onto a black page of a book. To Dante's surprise, the ink melted into the paper, leaving no trace of a spill. She hesitantly picked up the small book and realized it was a diary. She flipped it over, wondering why you would buy a diary that didn't record anything, and saw a name printed on the back: Tom Riddle.

Footsteps were closing in from the hall, causing Dante to stuff everything back into the bag and toss it onto the bed before meeting Ginny at the door. Her mind was running a million miles a minute but she had to force her freaked out thoughts to stop so she could play it cool.

"I trust you figured everything out then?" she laughed easily.

"Yes, thank you," she replied with a smile.

"I put an extra blanket on the bed since this room is colder than the rest. If you ever want to, you're more than welcome to bunk with the rest of us."

And with that she stepped down the staircase to think about what she had just discovered, hardly caring what she was doing.

"_I can't believe it! The diary has been this close the whole time! How did she get it I wonder?"_ Her hand reached into the fridge as her eyes glazed over, thinking of possible scenarios. "_It's not like Hogwarts would have that, right? Surely she didn't find that at school…." _She reached into the cabinet. "_Harry has to know soon. But when?" _She pulled on her coat. "_Surely I can get a moment alone."_

Dante walked out into the night for the barn as snow started to fall from the dark sky. Her steps crunched in the deepening snow and her breath rose in clouds before her. Was it creepy out or was it just the idea that something Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater, was keeping tabs on was this close to her brother? She shook her thoughts away as she cradled the basket of goodies she put together during her thoughts as she entered the barn. Mufasa stood there and barked as if telling her she was taking too long.

"I know, I'm sorry," she answered. "Let's go up and lay down."

She followed the Shepard up the stairs and met everyone in the loft, already cuddled into the pallets. Placing the basket down for everyone to reach into she took off her boots and jacket and climbed into her sleeping bag. Idle talk and funny stories were shared as they traded snacks before falling asleep. It would be a good holiday, she decided, she wasn't about to let something ruin all the fun. Dante fell asleep between Harry's and Draco's pallets clutching her necklace as she always did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: It's still Christmas, I liked writing it too much to cut it off. It may be boring, but isn't this all just for fun anyway? Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Draco woke to a dark room with slivers of light poking in randomly about the walls. It took him a few moments to remember he wasn't in his room at the manor, but in a barn in Tennessee. His eyes scanned the loft floor and found everyone was accounted for except Dante. The lonely Slytherin stood and pulled on his Ranch shoes and then his coat. He made his way around the sleeping bundles and crept down the wooden stairs to the ground floor. Once outside he looked about the bright area in search for his friend. A bark met his ears and he headed for the field. The snow crunched softly as he walked to his destination, squinting until his eyes grew accustomed to the sharp light. He sat on the wood fence and watched the country girl do her thing with a smile on his face. It was clear she loved being outside, being home. It seemed even the small collection of animals were excited she was around. Dante's voice carried across the ground in a series of whistles and yips.

Draco watched as the buckskin obeyed, or so he guessed Kibbles was obeying since the girl wore a smile. The pureblood noticed combinations of commands caused the horse to do different things. A whistle and a yip made the beautiful creature tear off across the field in a run. Dante patted the right side of his neck and the horse slowed to a walk and turned. He waved at her when she noticed him and heard her let out a war cry. He saw the horse stomp angrily before taking off towards him. The horse was not slowing and looked like it had no intentions of doing so. Just as Draco was about to bail off the fence the horse jumped over it beside him and slid to a stop. The blond turned his head to see the buckskin rearing back in celebration; a moment he would call beautiful if he would have been telling the story, unfortunately, he didn't want to admit he had been scared for his safety. Dante was cheering and smiled down at her friend when Kibbles settled down. A few snorts came from the dark, soft nose as she slid down from the saddle laughing.

"That was amazing!" he finally said.

"Thank you! I lot of work, but definitely worth it," she finally said after laughing. "Wanna ride?" she asked him, patting Kibbles lightly.

"I don't know, I've never been on one," he said hesitantly.

"I'll ride with you. Come on, I'll help you up."

With a grab for his sleeve she pulled him close and helped boost him up onto the saddle and quickly climbed up to sit behind him. She explained just in case he slipped, she would have both of her arms on either side of him for support. At first he was worried, not caring if she saw his insecurities, but she reminded him nothing would happen to him while she was around. Kibbles walked up to the gate and nudged it open to walk into the field.

"You don't lock it? What if they get out?"

"They stay in the field. Sometimes they'll get in the yard if they want some attention. Kibbles and Mix are well behaved," she explained. "We only lock the gates when it storms."

Little did they know they were being watched as they moseyed around the field on Kibbles. Dan and Lesta served hot tea to the other adults and watched the two blonds ride. The side of the sitting room was opened up with giant windows to see off the porch into the front yard and half the field, a spot that proved handy to watch Dante in her younger years.

"You don't worry about her safety?" Narcissa asked, visibly worried for her only child.

"Hardly. She's always been good with animals. Even wild ones," Lesta answered.

"Countless times she has brought wounded animals to the house and watched over them and healed them," Dan added.

"Your child is a special one," Arthur commented after taking a sip from his mug.

"Ron told us all about her through letters last year and the twins rarely have a story that doesn't involve Dante," Molly piped up.

"Hermione says it's a challenge to beat her grades. She says she's a whiz in their Potions class," Jean added.

"And that's saying something. Our girl is a bright one, even before she knew she was a witch."

The parents went into a discussion about the country grown girl and the other children as they continued to watch the horse ride. To the side of the house was another set of eyes and a similar discussion. Thanks to Ginny, they had woken up in time and after a short search they found Draco and Dante in the field minding their own.

"I still can't believe what I'm seeing," Hermione said.

"It's Malfoy, son of an ass, Slytherin Prince, complete prat…." Ginny trailed off.

"He's different when he's here," Harry told them. They looked at him, confused. He silently wished he could have kept his mouth closed. He weighted the pros and cons and decided to come clean. "He visited over the summer. I guess during school he has to put on a show, to be a Malfoy in front of everyone. But here, he's Draco, a nice kid who's never said anything remotely rude. I don't know how, but Draco and Dante are best friends. The necklace she wears-he gave it to her as a gift last year. She wears it every day," he explained. He looked back out to the field at the boy he had grown to accept. "No one knows he's been here…we'd like to keep it that way unless he says differently."

He met everyone's nod and looked back out into the field, noticing Kibbles was headed for the tack shed. He jumped on his four-wheeler and rode out to meet them. Just as they returned the bell sounded, causing the kids to run up to the porch and kick off their boots and throw their coats down. They heard Lesta yell to wash up and split to find the nearest sink. Draco and Dante found themselves in the bathroom attached to Narcissa's room, sharing the towel to dry their hands.

"Where's Dobby? I've noticed Telbin has been around," Dante whispered, unsure of why she was being quiet.

"He's with Father more and more," Draco responded stiffly. After a minute of unnecessary hand drying he continued. "I wish Dobby could be freed. Father's horrible to him."

"Why don't you?"

"That would be disastrous. I'm trying to trick Father into freeing him on accident."

"How's it done?"

"Masters free their house elves by giving them clothing."

"Well, you've come to the right girl. I'm full of tricks and sneaky ways. I'll figure something out." She saw a small nod, as if Lucius would know if his son had agreed to such an act, and followed him down the stairs to meet the others.

After breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, fresh fruit, biscuits, gravy, waffles and choice of milk, different juices, coffee, or tea, the kids loaded up and took off for the lake. Harry drove the quad and Dante sat facing the trailer to keep the kids they were pulling company, explaining different things about the land. Through the woods and around some bends they entered the gate for the lake. Dante sat up an ice fishing area before helping everyone with their ice skates. With a little bit of magic before departing, Arthur, Molly, and Narcissa helped conjure some for the rest of the kids. Ginny hadn't been up for the idea but after some prodding, and some glances between the adopted boy and his sister, they convinced her to join them. Laughter echoed off the frozen water while the memories were being captured by Dante and the camera she was passing around.

Another four-wheeler showed up hauling all the old folks and the kids skidded to a halt to help them get their ice legs warmed up. Dante grabbed Narcissa's hand and led her delicately onto the lake. The tall woman tried to say no, but the country girl wouldn't stand for it. Draco smiled as he saw his mother laugh at his best friend, glad she was having a good time away from the boring manor. He turned and made his way to Lesta and Dan; his other parents.

"Your coat is beautiful, Narcissa," Dante said as she held the woman's hands to keep her steady.

"Thank you, it seems my son has great taste too," she said with a smile.

Somehow Dante didn't think she was referring to the warm purple coat Draco had gifted her the previous winter. She felt her cheeks warm and thanked the Malfoy Mistress. Soon they were giggling like little girls as Narcissa exclaimed she did not learn those particular techniques during her etiquette lessons. Finally she got into the swing of things and told Dante to go off with the others. The men made their way over to the ice fishing spot and drew everyone's attention as Arthur went crazy over the fishing poles. The Tennessee family explained to everyone how the poles worked and helped everyone prepare for the waiting game which soon caused idle chatter to creep onto the small crowd.

Narcissa was the first to get one, though reeling it in was the entertaining part. No one could hold in the giggles at the way the tall, thin woman wiggled around demanding help in a fun manner. Pictures were taken of her excited face as she reeled in the catch and the shocked look when she pulled the catfish from the hole. The task of pulling the hook from the mouth was not something she was willing to do, so Dante helped her out. Everyone settled back down and resumed their own study of their poles. Narcissa however claimed she was finished for the day and sat and visited. A few hours later the kids were groaning from hunger. They all packed up and headed for the house again. Over lunch the conversation revolved around the fish everyone caught and how the women caught the biggest ones. The twins decided it was top five of their favorite things to do, claiming it was quite manly for a muggle sport.

That night the kids, including Ginny, sat in the loft and listened to Dante tell scary stories. She modified many considering only Harry and Hermione would understand muggle spooks, but then again none of them understood American terms. Towards the end she made up her own stories off the top of her head and surprisingly scared herself. She did however have a little bit of help with the fairy tale book she had bought before her first year.

"…and some believe she's still out there, watching her next victim, impersonating their closest ally," Dante finished, looking at everyone's faces and keeping her voice low.

"I don't think I'll ever sleep tonight," Ginny whispered, hugging her pillow. Her statement was met with other murmurs, agreeing they too would be wide awake for most the night.

"How 'bout a happy story?" Dante asked brightly, satisfied her makeshift tale had spooked her guests. They all nodded and she began the story of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, following the cartoon movie. Soon she saw yawns and sleepy eyes and told them to lie down and she would continue the story until she knew everyone was asleep. Her last words were forgotten to everyone as she snuggled into her sleeping bag and yawned, falling into sleep before her mouth closed.

There was snow falling onto the already white blanketed ground. Tree branches held miniature mounds of soft ice from falling and little tracks scampered this way and that. Dante looked about her, knowing the familiar landscape under the fresh snow, but finding it difficult to place the area in her mind. Something was off; as her crunching steps remained mute she realized no other sounds were reaching her ears either. She stopped short at the edge of water and looked down into the depths, desperately wanting to know what had caught her eye. Reaching out her hand she tried to grab the shiny objects.

Her ears picked up a noise. A creaking sound echoed. Many creaks followed and neared her. Her eyes looked to the trees and saw no wind forcing the trees to whine. Other noises reached her ears. No, many noises. It was annoying and frustratingly out of place. It was a clanking noise. Why would there be bashes and tings and pounding in the woods? Her hand reached for her wand as she opened her eyes. The fact that she had dreamed of shiny objects in the woods halted as she wondered why she needed her wand. It was only the parents trying to sneak up into the loft. The pans and spoons reached her sight and she grinned. The idea of scaring the kids awake was definitely her dad's idea.

The sudden roar of metallic applause erupted in the loft, causing all the kids to jump from there sleeping spots and look around wide-eyed. The parents repeated the word "presents" in different voices as they continued to bang spoons against pots and pans. Once all the kids were looking at them with annoyed faces, they suggested getting around to unwrap presents and eat breakfast that Telbin was preparing. Soon steaming mugs were handed out by a scrawny hand around the sitting room in which the Christmas tree stood. Dante and Harry made their way to the needle branches and as Dante found the gifts, Harry handed them out.

The camera was passed around as gifts were ripped form the wrappings. Thanks and laughs were shared and soon Telbin was cleaning up the gift paper and bags to keep the floor clear enough to move around. Dan and Lesta had given Arthur a book on motors and engineering, which he loved; Molly gushed over the Simple and Easy House Ideas, a book Lesta had picked out; Robert laughed at his joke book about hygiene while Jean giggled over her book of funny dentists' diary entries; Narcissa, thanks to Dante's thoughts of Malfoy Manor being dull, loved the book possessing interior decorating ideas for any occasion and season. Ginny and Hermione thanked the Tennessee couple for the sundress and sweater outfits they had bought them, Ron also said thanks for the book on famous Quidditch players and their exploits (Harry had bought it in advance for a reason), Fred and George loved their books on famous muggle stories. Pranks, and "magic" tricks.

"Draco, we weren't sure what to get you. We wanted to give you something we knew no one else could, so…" Lesta trailed off as Dan handed a large package over to the boy, who shyly took it.

Dante crouched beside him, curios as to what her parents could have possibly gotten a boy who possessed anything he wanted. After he peeled the paper away her jaw dropped as his did. A huge glass frame held a collage of his visits over the summer. Various designs snaked around the pictures along with short quotes about friendship and family.

"This is amazing," he whispered as he stared. Shots of riding the four-wheeler, swimming and wrestling with Harry surrounded pictures of him and Dante. Some he recalled posing for, but other showed he was unaware of the attention; like the one that showed a hug between him and his best friend at sunset, and the one of him sitting on the couch, fast asleep, with Dante's head in his lap as she read. There was a shot of them sharing a smile over a bowl of ice cream; he could remember that day clearly, he had discovered chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla could be together. And his favorite: holding hands with the blond girl as they were walking away, both of them wearing boots with their jeans tucked in sloppily and wearing white tees.

"This is so cool!" the kids chimed in.

"It was Dan's idea, I only helped with the quotes," Lesta piped up.

"Thank you," he told them as he hugged them, something he had never done all the times he had visited.

Draco looked over as he felt his arm being hugged. Dante was smiling at him and wished him a merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Dante," he whispered back before kissing her cheek.

Narcissa sat and looked around the cozy room. Never had she contemplated sharing Christmas, or any holiday, with muggles or the Weasleys. She could hardly believe she was enjoying the visit. She took in the chatter as the kids traded gifts to look them over, which soon the parents were doing as well. Love was visible on everyone's faces as well as happiness. The past few days were proof that a Malfoy could love and feel welcome, so was the look on her son's face as well as the feeling flowing through her body. She silently thanked the stars for such a wonderful experience.

As Telbin cleaned the sitting room and placed the gifts in their proper places for travel, the adults took up the breakfast duties the little elf had been relieved of. Narcissa and Jean set the table while everyone bustled about in the kitchen. The kids were finally receiving a tour of the house, following Harry and Dante as they told about the house, already knowing why it was so big. They started upstairs and made their way down to the basement. Fred and George were quite nosey and proceeded to open every door to investigate. Six bedrooms, three with in-suite full bathrooms, two hall bathrooms and a large hall closet was upstairs. The ground floor had a sitting room with a fire place, a living room with another fireplace, a small library, a study for Lesta, the kitchen, dining area, a large bathroom and two small closets. Harry led the group down another flight of stairs, Hermione by his side, to the basement. Dante and Draco's hands brushed continually until finally Dante's index finger wrapped around his pinky.

"Whoa!"

"What's this?"

"What does this do?"

"This is neat!"

"Did I break this?"

"This is the basement. There's a bedroom and a bathroom down the hall, as well as the laundry room. This is a television, which I'll explain later, and this is our stereo. Basically, a lot of noise is kept down here. Movies, video games, dancing or just music, the washer and dryer…" Harry finished.

"FOOD!" Dan yelled down the stairs.

Everyone raced back up the stairs to be the first to get a plate. Dante stopped short when she realized Draco was still in the room looking around.

"You know, I never thought about it, since I live in a manor, but this is a really big place for the three-four of you," he said, finally looking at her half-questioningly. He saw a small, almost sad smile on her lips when he looked at her. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hesitantly put his arms around her.

"I'll explain sometime," she whispered in his ear. "Come on, time to eat," she said as she pulled away with a real smile.

He nodded in agreement and followed her up the stairs to the kitchen, meeting Harry along the way. A look was shared between the siblings that Draco wished he could have interpreted and soon everyone was chatting over the table. The Slytherin wished he could read Dante's mind, knowing she was hiding something behind her smiling face. He understood that Harry would know more, being her brother, but it bothered him he didn't know. As he stuck a clump of scrambled egg with his fork, he promised himself he would find out why Dante had reacted to the comment as she did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Almost to the end...I'm honestly a bit glad...I've been captivated by a different story lately. I may publish it, or I may just keep it tucked away for myself, or possibly I'll just skip along to finish Dante and her adventures with Harry. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Dante looked around her. Lights were strung from lamppost to lamppost along the street. The vendors had little decorations hanging from their counters with their own set of blinking lights. The snow in the middle of the park had turned into a clumpy mess from the snowman competition and the snowball fight. She remembered her first Hogwarts Christmas and smiled at the thought of using magic again. It seemed her wand in the sleeve of her shirt itched to be used. Music played softly around the square as the parade went by. There was a subtle blinking on every surface from the giant Christmas tree in the center of the park, glowing magnificently, keeping thousands of presents warm under its branches. Every ornament had a name on it from someone who had donated for the charity. There was laughter and smiles and candy being thrown to the spectators. It was a peaceful moment for her.

She looked over at her friends and smiled. Hermione was jumping around with Ginny, waving at the parade line; Fred and George was fighting Ron for the extra candy, keeping the fight unfair as always; Harry was standing there laughing at them and enjoying the line of floats creeping down the street; and Draco was helping Stephanie put the candy into her small backpack. She snapped a few pictures of the scenes and thought back to the beginning of the day.

During breakfast Dan and Lesta asked if everyone wanted to ride the sleigh to town and enjoy the celebrations. After everyone agreed and dressed for the travel, Dante and Harry readied Kibbles and Mix to pull the sleigh through the woods towards town. The sun was just setting as they pulled in and hopped out with their presents Dan and Lesta had bought for the kids in need. The crowd followed Dante to the center of the festivities to the Christmas tree and filled out their names and where they were from onto paper ornaments. Candy cane, Santa hat, reindeer, bow, gingerbread, and bell shapes were hung around the tree. The parents left to find good seats and enjoy a small walk while the kids went all around the square to see the different vending setups; Dan and Lesta had given everyone muggle money to buy whatever they wanted. Harry took the others ahead of Dante and Draco about the time a small four-year old girl ran up to the country girl in excitement.

"Dante!"

"Stephanie!" Dante responded in fright. "Where's Mommy?"

"There," the little girl answered with a point of her small finger.

After a nod between Dante and the mother the trio started to walk again, Stephanie on Dante's hip.

"How are you, beautiful?"

"Candy apple!" the girl said with a smile.

"Oh, alright," Dante said with a playful roll of her eyes. "Let's get that candy apple, fast!" She said with a shake of the girl, causing a fit of giggles to escape her tiny mouth. Draco walked beside them and looked at the girl when she turned her eyes onto him suddenly. His smile faltered for a second but quickly composed himself. Dante saw this and looked at Stephanie. "Hey, Stephanie, can you tell my friend how you got your scar? I bet he would like to hear your story."

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No, not yet," the witch countered.

"What's his name?"

"Draco. What's yours?"

"Stephanie," she answered him. "I'm four," she added, holding up her hand.

Draco folded her thumb in to show four fingers. "There, now you're four," he said with a smile.

"I like him," she told Dante in a not-so-hushed tone.

"Me too," she said distractedly. "Here, go to Draco so I can pay for your candy apple. Tell Draco to help you."

Dante handed off the child and the sweet to her friend and watched them walk to sit on a bench and listened to their interactions.

"I got burned," she said, looking at Draco as she sat in his lap and gnawed on the apple.

"How?" he asked, startled at the bluntness.

"Fire. I was in the little room."

"A fire in your room?"

"No. I was sleeping where little kids go and my hair burned."

"How did you get out?"

"Dante. She ran and grabbed me. She doesn't have a scar."

"Does it hurt?"

"It did. Not 'more," she answered with a mouthful of apple and juice.

Dante watched as Stephanie captivated her best friend, sitting right in his lap, in his face, dripping apple juice and slobbery caramel onto his coat, and he didn't even mind one bit. She pulled out her camera and took a photo of the attentive and wide-eyed Draco as he held Stephanie as her hands held the candy apple.

She blinked away her searing tears as her friends played with the young girl and took her on piggy back rides and threw her in the air and helped her pick up candy. She silently told herself she had picked good people to be friends with. The small, well-worn Dora backpack dangled from Draco's fingers as Stephanie dropped candy inside, one at a time, coyly showing everyone she could count on her own…until she forgot where she left off. Everyone danced and laughed as the parade went by; it was an enjoyable festival for the lack of magic. Tons of giant balloons sailed through the street, all of them between a band, or charity group, a business float, or entertainers. Harry's favorite had been the giant reindeer balloons floating above the sleigh float, and after the marching band walked by, the giant running Santa balloon floating after his sleigh.

By the end of the parade Stephanie was sound asleep, resting her head on Dante's shoulder with her backpack securely on her person. The group of schoolmates walked with their friend and watched her hand over the sleeping girl to her mother before kissing her forehead softly. A moment to dig in her coat and Dante soon produced a tiny backpack, clearly for the four-year old. Instead of Dora, the Disney princesses were smiling on the front. It was a relatively quiet walk to the sleigh; everyone was tired from the excitement and wanted to sleep off all the sweets they had consumed from the sidewalk vendors. On the way home Dan and Lesta drove the sleigh back to the ranch, telling Dante and Harry to enjoy the ride.

"Dante," Draco whispered from beside his friend. "How did that happen to Stephanie?" The look on her face told him she had been expecting that question.

"I was helping out at the daycare center in town two years ago when a fire started. It was an electrical fire, meaning the wires in the wall were not any good and there was a reaction. Anyway, she was the last kid there and everyone stepped out to start cleaning up the yard. Well the next thing I know I'm running into the center and yanking Stephanie up to me and running back out. I didn't even know she had been hurt. She didn't even cry until the paramedics showed up and took her from me." Dante looked over at Draco and wondered what the look on his face meant. "It took until just this year for her hair to grow half normally. Her hat was on so you couldn't see all of the damage. She doesn't let it bother her. She's a strong little girl and I'm very proud of her. She calls me her guardian angel." A small smile rested on her lips as she stared off, as if thinking of past moments with the child. "I always send her things when I'm at Hogwarts, and Mom and Dad know to keep me updated on her."

Only then did she realize everyone had listened in on the story. It was an odd feeling to be the center of attention on accident. She turned the mood around by jumping up between her Mom and Dad and the three began singing Christmas carols, all in tune and having fun. Some of the passengers fell asleep and the remaining ones were nearly there when they finally pulled up to the house. Dante put the horses away before joining everyone in the loft and collapsing with exhaustion. It had been such a nice Christmas, she thought to her sleepy self.

* * *

><p>The next day had a bittersweet mood; the guests would be departing, they did have their own families to visit for Christmas after all. The good thing about the time difference though, was they didn't have to leave until after lunch and then when they returned home, it would be the beginning of the day again. Dante smirked as she thought about people wanting to time travel and really, it's as simple as stepping into a fireplace. The goodbyes had been short and sweet, no one wanted to cry. Harry pointed out that anyone can see another at any time if they wanted and Dan reminded them all that the ranch was open to anyone at all hours. Telbin rounded everyone's things and after the Weasleys and Grangers stepped into green flames to be whisked away, Narcissa took Draco's hand and popped out with a goodbye wave.<p>

Later that night Dante went to her room to change for bed but stopped short upon passing her bed. On her pillow she found a single white rose. A smile crept onto her face as she shook her head; he really was a sweet boy, she told herself. The white petals poked out between her fingers as she sat with Harry on the porch swing, cuddled up in thick blankets. The only noise was Hedwig and Bart playing out in the yard, flying around seemingly in a hide-and-go-seek manner. The siblings laughed as they retold stories from the past few days, agreeing it had been the best Christmas yet. She wanted to say the next year would be better, but something kept her from voicing that thought. Dante fell asleep on Harry's bed, next to him as usual, and shared dreams of redheads, blonds, and brunettes.

It was a minute away from the New Year. Dan and Lesta had left for a meeting and celebration the day before and wouldn't be back for another day. Harry was spending his last night in the year sitting at the computer talking to Hermione. Dante rolled her eyes at the thought. It was the only bad thing, living in the country with such a small family and hardly any friends; holidays were iffy and usually boring. She began counting down as she thought of how Draco Malfoy would be ending the year.

"Most likely in fancy dress robes with lots of other kids and lots of fun and fireworks," she mumbled to herself. Thirty seconds left. She sat up on her bed and stared at the clock, mentally willing it to hurry up so she could go to sleep. A small pop broke her concentration and in a panicked yet excited manner she jumped off her bed and turned towards her door. Before she could say anything he gracefully eased up to her and softly kissed her lips. Somewhere in the house a clock chimed, sounding the new American year for the time zone.

"Happy New Year," he whispered before popping out again.

She stood in shock for a moment before realizing he had slipped something into her hand when he was marvelously distracting her. Resting in her palm was a white rose with deep, sea blue tips, the color of her eyes. She knew he loved to look at her eyes. She smiled to herself and rested the rose on her bedside table. When she returned to Hogwarts she would place the new roses with the others in her trunk. The small girly part of her couldn't help but think it romantic the roses never wilted. Slowly she walked down the hall, trekked down the stairs, shuffled to the basement and collapsed on the couch next to Harry and failed to finish the movie he had started.

* * *

><p>Once Dante stepped through the doors of Hogwarts, realization crashed into her face. Yes, it had been difficult to say goodbye to her parents before boarding the plane with Harry and taking off to find King's Cross pretty well on their own, but that wasn't too bad. And when Fred and George found her and began their ideas on new pranks, thanks to the books they received during Christmas as inspiration, things were easing into a normal train ride. No, she hadn't seen Draco since her New Year, but she wasn't worried about that. She had a hunch he would need to put his Slytherin-Malfoy arrogance into place before resuming classes; she had noticed it was an on again-off again mood for her friend and worried what sort of pressure he was really under.<p>

However, she had not prepared for everything to slam into her at once. She grabbed Harry's arm, said she needed him for a few minutes, and took off for a sanctuary.

"What are we doing in the girl's bathroom?" he asked.

"You need to listen-wait a minute," she stopped herself. "Myrtle, this is important, give me a few minutes, please," she said over Harry's shoulder.

A toilet flush sounded and the boy thought he would see a girl walk out but after that second his sister started up again.

"You need to listen to me. We need to figure something out. Ginny has Tom Riddle's diary remember?"

"Yes, but I still don't know who Tom Riddle is," he answered as if he was tired. He thought back to the day Dante started telling him what she found in Ginny Weasley's possession.

"Tom Riddle is the guy we've been trying to find in the library and such!" she nearly yelled. "You know, the one guy's diary I told you Lucius was wanting someone to read?"

"Why would a man want someone to read another man's journal?"

"Why question a Death Eater's tactics?"

"Was Tom Riddle a Death Eater?"

"I don't know, no one knows, I can't find his name _anywhere_!" she exclaimed, stopping her circling at a wall to lean against with a sigh. "One thing's for sure, I plan on finding out real soon."

It was a week after returning to Hogwarts when Harry heard the voice again. Fortunately no one was found killed or petrified. Of course he told his sister about it, telling her the voice seemed more desperate and angry. While Harry was thinking about how he was hearing voices in the walls, Dante was wondering why Dumbledore never asked Harry anything. Surely the headmaster would have heard about the incident at the dueling club.

That weekend the Gryffindor Quidditch players were halted from entering the pitch by their House Head. McGonagall informed everyone they were to return to their dormitories immediately with their House mates. Dante told Harry to not be alone and quickly darted from sight and rushed around the crowd to disappear.

"Wha' ya doin' here?" Hagrid asked the small girl as she slowed to a stop at his doorstep.

"We need to talk," she said as she slipped inside.

"Wha's troublin' ya, Dante?"

"How long do giant arachnids usually live for?" she asked. A smile graced the man's face at the question.

"I know ye be wan'in' Aragog's kids, but it dun't work like that. Aragog is a bit over fi'ty years old now, his time will come soon."

"How long have you been here at Hogwarts?" The large man frowned for a minute and shook his head.

"A few years, I s'pose."

"Around fifty years?"

"Wha' ya playin' at, Dante?" he asked, sitting down and looking at her intently. She sat across from him and returned the gesture.

"You were here when it happened last time," she stated. "I want to know everything you know."

Dante ran to the castle, down the secret passage she knew from Draco helping her sneak back in the previous year. As she passed a hallway a hand grabbed her arm and another found its way over her mouth. Without a thought she swung her free arm and elbowed her assailant, turning quickly to shove her wand in someone's throat.

"Damn Dante!"

"Draco!" she whispered in surprise.

"I've been trying to find you. I found that diary is so important because it has dark power in it." He watched a look fall onto her face and somehow knew she was aware of something important. "You better get to your tower, you'll be in a lot of trouble if you're spotted in the halls," he added, worried about what was going through her mind. "Go!" he hissed, pushing her to the side to hurry.

She took off running as quietly as possible, millions of things running just as fast in her mind. Her feet slid to a stop on a water-covered floor. Looking around she noticed a familiar bathroom door and walked in. It was obvious someone was upset; the sinks were full blast and spilling out of the basins, the stools were continuously flushing, and there were wails of sadness echoing off the stone walls.

"Myrtle?" she asked nervously to the room.

"What?" replied an angry voice.

"What happened?"

"Somebody threw a book at me!" the girl screamed into another set of sobs.

Dante walked down the hall to the stalls and pushed open the middle door. Inside floated a young deceased girl in her school robes. On the floor, soaked, was a small book that looked eerily familiar. Holding her breath, Dante's fingers flipped the book over to see the name of Tom Riddle printed on the back. Her heartbeat quickened at the closeness of such darkness. Though she didn't know how dark, it was scary enough to keep Draco worried and Lucius anxious.

"Don't worry, Myrtle, I'll figure it out." Dante told the ghost confidently after collecting herself. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking…how did you die?"

"Oh," Myrtle sniffed nonexistent tears, "I died here, in this very bathroom. Someone came in, a boy, and I walked out to tell him to leave, and I saw huge, scary eyes and that was it. The forever-noise I will hear for my eternity is the low hiss before I fell to darkness."

Dante walked away slowly, unsure of when the depressed ghost had gotten good in the drama department, and closed the door behind her when she stepped back into the hallway. Remembering she could be in deep trouble, she slipped down the halls once more, traveling towards the tower. No one was in the common room, not even her brother, and she snuck up the stairs to Bart and told him to hold the diary safely. Too high-strung to sleep she tip-toed to the boys' room and found not only Ron but also Harry's beds empty. She frowned and silently dug in the trunk for his cloak, found it, then slipped it on to escape the tower. Her feet carried her mechanically towards the library.

"_Surely the school archives could be found somewhere in there._"

The next morning Dante snuck into Harry's four post bed, drew the curtains around them, raised a privacy charm and gently shook her brother awake. A few minutes to figure out what was going on and soon Harry was filling Dante in on the events in her absence.

"Hermione is petrified. She was found in the hall with a mirror. That's why the match was cancelled, because an attack had occurred," he explained.

"Is she damaged?"

"No, she's fine, just…still," he replied, looking away.

"I know she's your friend, but the professors will help them. Sprout's on the case and so is Snape, nothing to worry about."

"Where'd you run off to anyway? You missed the speech. We have worse curfews and restrictions," he added. "We can't leave our common rooms until eight, can't leave breakfast until nine; the head students and the prefects have more hall duties, even between classes; after our last class we are in our common rooms or in the Great Hall; and our free hours are to be spent _only_ in the library or common room. And worst of all, no Quidditch."

"Wow," Dante breathed. "That just won't do," she said with a shake of her head.

"Where were you?"

"I went to see Hagrid and asked him a few questions-"

"Didn't you say he had a giant spider?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes..?" She looked at him quizzically before it dawned on her. "Hagrid would never hurt a soul, definitely not a student!"

"Who's to say that spider wouldn't?" Harry challenged.

"Listen, I know you're upset 'bout Hermione, I'm sad too, but there's other ways to look at this other than angrily," she shouted back.

"Don't you see-"

"No," Dante said, cutting him off, raising her hand to him. "If you're goin' to be like this, I don't wanna be around." With that she opened the curtains and walked out.

She couldn't believe of all people, her brother, who knew Hagrid before any first years, was the one to point the finger. She shook her head in disgust. No Browning liked to lose their temper and shout, but sometimes it just happens. Her footsteps were quiet as she re-entered her room. A sigh escaped her lips as she started to brush her hair. With so many rules there were bound to be more monitors out. It wasn't going to stop her though. Something dark was in the castle, hurting students, taunting Harry, and possibly ready to kill. Why wasn't the headmaster doing anything?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Almost finished, thank the Lord! I'm ready for a good loooong break. Here we are. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

The last of the snow was melting and the remaining moisture kept the grounds chilly even in the sunshine. Not like the students would really know anyway. The kids were feeling cabin fever with the restrictions for their safety. No one could go outside unless attended with an adult or certified upper classman and even then they were only outside long enough to trek down to the greenhouse for their lessons. No wandering the halls between classes or forgetting something in the common room to go fetch, if you did, you lost points and received in-House detention. Though the castle was a large, spacious building, the kids and even the staff were beginning to feel like sardines in a can. More and more students found themselves in the Hospital Wing for a remedy of sorts; headaches, claustrophobia, anxiety, sleeping disorders, and the like. Some of those visits were only to be able to walk around and see something different for a change.

No pranks were pulled to lighten spirits, much to everyone's disappointment, including the Weasley twins. It had been from McGonagall's mouth to restrain from attempting loud bangs and strange noises, it was far too risky. Girls were nervous after Hermione had been found petrified and refused to walk anywhere without a guy present; and for once it was a real concern, not just a way to be close to the opposite sex. Ginny was quite upset over the ordeal and would be found with tear-stained cheeks, watery eyes, and a pink nose. Everyone knew the redhead and brunette had grown close over the holiday, but Dante wondered if the diary was haunting her. Draco was unsure the type of power in the pages of the diary his father had snuck into the castle. The country girl figured between a monster roaming around and the dark power on her innocent mind, the redhead would crack at any moment.

Bart had delivered the diary to Harry as instructed and together the siblings witnessed memories from the past. Tom Riddle had in fact been a student at Hogwarts and wanted to put the attacks to an end, so he pointed Hagrid out. Aragog escaped but Hagrid was found guilty. Dante disagreed with what she saw and more times than none the two would be seen arguing and stomping away from one another. It was a bad example, to have unity in a house be easily torn, but they reminded their mates that they had their own personal problems to deal with, just like anyone else. Most of the time the excuse was accepted, but sometimes it was clear the others wanted to know what could upset the two famous Lions so easily and so often.

Other than not having much fun, nearly all the students had wonderful grades; having nothing to do but read and write can make a person find interest in lessons. One thing that had become a fun exercise in the common room was to practice Defense. Lockhart didn't even go over the stories in his _own_ book. Instead, he told of tails as an "insider's peek" to his next novel. It was curious how nearly _all_ the monsters were fitting almost exact descriptions of what was taking place in the school. Just how Dante had started, the older students helped the younger ones learn the proper spells they needed to know for their exams. Harry found himself smiling when he was dueling his sister; she was brilliant and quick and had prepared for such a year by purchasing the extra Defense books before the school year started. He could still remember the look on her face as she leafed through the pages at the book store when he had first met Lockhart. He found it a blessing that at least _one_ person paid attention to the material and decided to be a nerd and buy her own books to learn from.

It was clear even the professors were beginning to lose their hold on sanity with all the rules and orderly ways the students had fallen into. Transfiguration was always fun, keeping most students in a good mood, but it was clear at times that their animangus professor was not fully into it. Charms was usually full of lectures anymore, not about wandwork, but about being cautious and prepared. Herbology seemed to have lost its flavor as well; Sprout was feeling the pressure for growing the ingredients to make the remedy for the victims. Potions remained strict, but for the most part Snape had backed down from being so hard. Dante wondered if he was tired of rivaling the fear or if he was wanting to help ease what little worry he could.

Dumbledore, Dante found, was too busy with the Ministry to deal with students in his school. Every time she tried to convince her Head she had important business to go over with the headmaster, McGonagall simply said she was more than qualified to handle any problems any student had. The Tennessee girl nearly burst in anger. Her mind was ranting at the old tabby witch as she was spoken to.

"_Can you figure out how a dark object got into the school? Can you figure out how to find the stupid Chamber of Secrets so the monster will no longer be an issue? Will you hurry the process to bring the students back, namely Hermione, so Harry will calm back down? Are you willing to tell my parents that I went batty because you wouldn't let me outside because there was a _threat in the school_? Could you just go ahead and become Headmistress so then maybe Dumbledore could be Deputy Headmaster so then _maybe_ he could handle all the issues and allow progress to be made?_"

"…for the headmaster. Now, what can I help you with?"

Dante stared at the witch she admired but despised at that moment. There was nothing she could help her with. Not really, at least. She had a problem with Harry – they would have to work it out. She wanted to talk to Ginny, so she would have to do that herself. She needed to see Hermione, just to see someone new – she would have to sneak for that one. She wanted to see Dumbledore – well, maybe she would have to sneak for that one too. Slowly her blue eyes blinked as she shook her head.

"No, thank you, Professor, but I just have to do it my own," she said in a manner she hoped didn't sound rude. She nodded to the witch and walked back to the dinner table. As she strolled down the aisle she noticed many students turning away from their housemates to speak with other House students. She passed many conversations, picking up different complaints and need for a new story, politely whispering an "excuse me" as she walked through the pairs. Her brows furrowed as even some Slytherins were speaking to a few Ravenclaws who were nice enough to converse with the Snakes. By the time she reached her seat, her mind was rolling with ideas.

"Jazi," she whispered.

A faint pop later and a small house elf was below the table by Dante's knees. A smile crept onto the witch's face, she didn't know if she would be able to call on a Hogwarts house elf. Jazi stood there, slightly crouched with her giant, perky ears brushing the bottom of the table. Her bright, yellow eyes were smiling at the girl who had called her.

"Miss Browning, Jazi comes as you has wishes," the creature said happily.

"Jazi, how are things in the kitchens? I'm terribly bored here, how are the other elves?"

"Oh, we's be very boreds, Miss Browning," she shook her head with a sad look. "No cleaning to be dones with no students making mess. We's only cook."

"So you guys would be willing to clean up a _really_ big mess, then?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Browning!" Jazi responded eagerly.

"Very well, go tell the others to be ready. Thank you, Jazi," Dante finished with a bright smile.

"You's welcome, Miss," Jazi said with a bow before popping away.

Draco sat at the table, lightly listening to the conversation between Blaise and some Ravenclaw across the aisle, wishing he was sitting with Dante. His fingers nimbly shoved his fork through the beetle beans on his plate, trying to find some way to not die of boredom. Just as he looked up to speak to his dark friend, a soft, almost goopy force slammed into his face, nearly knocking him off his seat. He heard the surrounding Slytherins stop talking, knowing they were staring at him. With a quick motion of his hand the substance was slung off his face. Not caring he still had more on him, he looked around the table and met frightened eyes. Ho slowly stood and stared across the room, gaining attention and silencing the room.

"Hey, Draco, I think you have something on your face," Dante called with a smile.

Little did she know he was already playing her game; right as she finished her sentence a blob of pudding dropped on her head with a sounding splat. The hall watched as the country girl sat in shock, wondering what was going to happen next. A manic laughter formed and bounced off the halls. Fred and George jumped from their seats and yelled, followed by their fellow Lions. A wave of food left the table, everyone slinging something closest and softest, and landed on Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Before the professors knew what was going on, the scene before the faculty table was one that resembled a tornado in a galley. Laughter, cheers, and yelps of surprise bounced around the Great Hall, a sign that finally, the kids didn't feel imprisoned.

Harry watched as a beautiful, fluffy pie appeared beside his sister, who took it and snuck away. He smiled, already knowing where she was headed, and rejoined the fight, next to Ron and Ginny, who was finally smiling. A last glimpse of Dante showed her tackling her blond friend, smashing the pie into his face as they tumbled to the floor. Everyone stopped and laughed at the scene, cheering and whistling, ending the food fight together. To everyone's surprise, fireworks exploded above their heads, whizzing around and sparkling beautifully. The all looked up to the front table and saw their headmaster smiling widely at them. The students cheered again and jumped around, hollering and laughing. When the old man stood the hall fell quiet once more. He must have just arrived, Dante thought to herself.

"Never in my years here at Hogwarts has there ever been a food fight of this magnitude. Never have the Houses joined together in such a joyous and innocent way," he said with a proud look. "I believe this was what everyone needed, and I tip my wizard cap to you, Dante Browning, for once again bringing the four Houses together at the perfect time." He began clapping, soon followed by the faculty, who also stood, and soon the students joined in as well, all smiling at the mashed food-covered girl they all had grown to appreciate again and again. To everyone's astonishment, hundreds of elves popped in among the students and clapped as well. Dante made a grand bow to the hall and mouthed thank-you to Jazi and the other elves, who bowed slightly in return.

* * *

><p>Classes were different after the food fight. Things were a little more relaxed and quiet conversation was permitted more often after lessons, which were cut a little shorter by the professors. The halls were still empty, but the front court yard was used in the nicer weather if a professor wanted to treat his or her students. The <em>Prophet<em> was still taunting but eluding the happenings at the school, keeping their readers on edge but assuring things were under control. A few students still hadn't returned, but a couple had been welcomed back after their parents decided it was safe enough. One kid in particular walked up to Harry and apologized for thinking he had been the heir, saying he doubted he would attack one of his best friends. Dante inwardly praised Harry for being so nice to the kid and telling him to forget what happened, she would have said a completely different set of words in a totally different manner.

Harry and Ron spent a lot of time together, much to Dante's displeasure. Sure, she liked the boy enough, but she wanted something else for Harry. She wanted Hermione to keep them in check when she wasn't around. It was hard to sneak off and research and fly around when she wanted to keep an eye on her brother. To pass the time she no longer spent with her brother because they were still a little upset at one another, she began keeping a diary of her own. It wasn't the day-to-day happenings she scrawled in the notebook, but instead what she found interesting during her trips to the library. Upon a first glance in the notebook, one would think it was full of equations, ramblings, quotes, and half thoughts, but in reality, she was finding puzzle pieces and putting them together as best she could.

One particular page was not her idea at all, but a copy of something she had found in the most peculiar of places. During a secret visit to see Hermione she found a crumpled piece of paper in one of the frozen hands. It was a page from a book, surprisingly ripped from the rest of the pages, describing something. Unfortunately, the page was ripped at a horrible angle and much of the information was missing. Towards the bottom, though, was an ink scrawl of one word: pipes. Dante mulled over every word on the remaining page to find keywords to search and perhaps find the book Hermione had been reading. Searching for a creature with dangerous eyes found Dante emerging in stories of several creatures, each one being eliminated from being the possible threat in Hogwarts.

It became a regular thing to find notes in Draco's handwriting on her person. Their separation had become annoying and depressing, and they only spoke of normal things during classes, so Dobby was often slipping notes back and forth between the two friends. Through this, Dante found Lucius was becoming quite anxious. This worried the girl, from her little experience when she met the man, and from the stories she heard from Draco, it was clear something was on the brink. The country girl found herself staring into her journal more and more as she desperately tried to find a link or some sort of point to a direction for an answer.

* * *

><p>Dante woke early in the morning due to frustrated sleep. For hours she ignored anyone's calls, opting to mumble something about sleep so she would be left alone. After everyone left for lunch she decided it was time to leave, she needed to clear her head. Her dreams were jumbled and made no sense and her body ached from the lack of rest; clearly her overdriven mind was on the edge of crazy. Quietly she moved about the room, freshening up and changing into her jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She packed her bag and grabbed her boots before stuffing her wand in her sleeve. She tip-toed to the boys room and found the invisibility cloak she needed to escape from the tower. Stepping lightly so her boots wouldn't echo, she made her way down the halls, feeling sad the portraits seemed bored with the lack of students roaming the halls. Three flights of stairs and a few bends she stepped through a door and sat on the floor in front of a cauldron. She needed to clear her mind and at the moment the only way to do that was to do something that needed delicate attention to focus elsewhere. Potions was always a wonderful class, it made a perfect escape for the girl.<p>

The brew she had been working on was almost finished. It was a bitter sweet feeling; she worked so hard with excitement, and though she should be proud it was coming along nicely, the year was just a damned mess. Her arm stopped mid stir as she thought about the highlights of the year. Halloween had been fun, and her birthday was a normal good time, the random pranks she and the twins had pulled brought plenty of smiles, getting under Lockhart's skin had been worth the trouble, even her first ever detention had been exciting.

The creaking of a door interrupted her thoughts. She quickly threw the invisibility cloak back over herself and her belongings, wondering who in the world would sneak out of their common room to hang out in a _restroom_. There was only one set of footsteps, meaning it wasn't a couple trying to sneak a meeting. Dante tried to breathe quietly, feeling as if her nose was betraying her by sounding like a source of wind.

"Open," a low voice said.

Frozen in surprise she wondered who would know where she was. A hard, heavy sliding noise echoed off the walls and soon came to a stop. There was something familiar about the voice, maybe it was someone she knew. Leaning down to lay on the floor, still under the cloak, she peered around to find who had caught her. No one was there. She quickly jumped to her feet and scurried from the bathroom, running as fast as she could towards the Great Hall. She was stopped by a strict voice from behind her and spun her head before she stopped herself to see McGonagall looking at her in bewilderment.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Browning? Students are to return to their dormitories immediately."

"I need to see Dumbledore, _now_. No offense, Professor, but this is pretty important."

"Professor Dumbledore is away at the moment. The Ministry urged him to join their meeting."

The way the witch talked made the girl wonder what she had missed. Not willing to say she had been breaking rules, she dismissed herself to find her brother, knowing he would fill her in. She took off in a sprint, ignoring the calls of her Transfiguration teacher and ran down a flight of stairs, unsure of why. Soon she found herself before the Defense classroom, peering inside in confusion. The office door was wide open, displaying a mess of personal belongings and trunks half packed.

"What does this mean?" she asked herself.

She found a lone wand on the desk and easily recognized it as Lockhart's. Beside the wand was a pile of parchment, the top one labeled _My Most Fearful Encounters_. Her mind flashed back to the goon going on about the "insider's peek" they were gifted when he spoke of monster's similar to the attacks. Beside the pile of parchment was a small notebook. She peered inside and saw her brother's name. Curious and half furious, she read the passages quickly, reading about how Lockhart wanted the help of Harry Potter to become more famous, and how he wondered how the small boy could speak parceltongue.

"_Only truly dark wizards know the snake language, perhaps Salazar did wish for an heir to rise. With the power of dark speech and the force to kill even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, there may be no possible way to stop him…_"

Dante threw the book down in disgust, truly glad she had made the man's life as miserable as possible during the year. She walked away, still in need to find Harry, feeling as if something was happening somewhere. She double-backed to the haunted restroom, covered herself with the cloak, and ran to the Tower. Inside she heard of the school closing down, the headmaster being relieved, and how Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. In a panicky manner she ran around everyone in her way to find Harry, soon to find he was nowhere. She closed her eyes to calm her breathing, telling herself he would be fine.

"_Think, Dante, you always find him when you need to," _she told herself. She heard someone speaking behind the closed door and nearly yelped. The reason the voice sounded weird in the bathroom was because it had been the heir speaking in the snake language. She knew she had heard it before-it had been Harry during the duel club match against Draco.

She stuffed the cloak under her pillow and ran down the stairs, ignoring everyone yelling at her to stop, or to not leave, to tell her it was dangerous, or to shout they haven't seen Harry, and that the monster had attacked again. Finally out in the hall she ran for the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle had died.

"_She had died when the heir fifty years ago opened the secret chamber and told a giant snake to kill muggle-borns,_" she thought to herself. She grinned at Hermione's brilliance. The girl had figured it out and was on her way to inform…someone about it. She had the mirror so she could evade death. The eyes were dangerous because they could kill. "_And they say I'm the brightest witch? I don't think so,_" Dante laughed to herself. She burst through the door again and found a gaping hole where the sinks had been grouped. Without a second thought she prepared herself for a ride.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Below is the last chapter of Dante and her a life for a while. I'm taking a break. Not only is rifle season approaching, but I'm totally tuckered out from the half-pressure of presenting this character of mine. So here it is, Dante finishing her year. I already know how the next year is going to pan out, so if you wish, keep an eye on me, you never know, Dante may pop up sooner than I think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

He couldn't believe the turn of events. His sister was right, it had been one hell of a roller coaster ride this year, and it was just about to get wilder. How did he think it would be a good idea to take off without Dante? Why did he let Ron get him worked up so easily and forget that Dante should be right beside them? And to make it worse, he was on his own. Lockhart tried to charm them, twice, and Ron was separated due to a spell gone wrong. The only upside to the day was the Defense teacher was unconscious. Harry rolled his eyes at himself. He needed to focus.

Tunnels and more tunnels ran around and joined and split in every direction and he wasn't even sure where his destination was. He knew he was on the right track when he found a giant snakeskin, slapping himself in the forehead due to his lack of smarts. _Of course_ the monster was a snake, Slytherin was a parcelmouth. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; he needed to find Ginny before it was too late. He and Dante had kept a decent eye on her after discovering she had an evil diary, but why was she in the Chamber of Secrets? She was a pureblood, and Slytherin didn't ever show harm towards the "superior race." He sighed in frustration as he turned down, yet again, another tunnel.

It was damp, dark, and disgusting; skeletons littered the floors and water crept along the tunnels and pooled in the cracks of the stone. Every breath was quiet and his eyes were ready to shut at any moment; he didn't want the snake to sneak up on him. At the end of a tunnel he stepped down into an open area. On the far wall stood an emblem of some kind, it was round like the entrances under the school and dark. Harry walked up to it and took in the iron snakes on the grand, dirty emblem. Somehow, he knew this was where he needed to go, but how?

Without thinking he opened his mouth and heard "open" escape, knowing it had been a hissing sound instead of English. One by one the snakes rippled and hissed, causing some sort of lock to clank before slowly swinging open. Inside was another tunnel leading down with low, worn steps to walk on. Harry turned around to look about the room before letting out a shaky breath and entering with caution. There was no reason to act like he wasn't scared; he was worried, confused, and not exactly prepared for whatever ancient magic could bring. He angrily thought how stupid the idea was as he stepped down into darkness, lighting his wand as he went, and walked closer to the impending doom.

* * *

><p>There was a difference between flying for enjoyment and flying because lives depended on it. Dante was never one to accept rushing, but it seemed after having Harry Potter in her life, it was the nature of the game during school. The swiftness of her feathered body echoed off the stone tunnels she was traveling. She flew over familiar redhead and blonde beings in her search for her brother, desperately wanting to find him in case he didn't know what he was getting himself into. Her eyes searched for a sign, anything to point her in the right direction. Just as she felt like crying out in anger, she halted in a room with many other entrances. One in particular caught her eye, and before she debated, wings were brushing the sides of a dark, descending tunnel.<p>

The room she flew into was eerie and cavernous; many angry carved faces jetted from the cave walls, a large dark body of water circled the main center of the room, and the strange sound of slithering danced throughout the air. Below her she saw the small body of a young redhead girl, unmoving as she lay on the stone floor, while Harry spoke to another figure. Dante couldn't see a body; it was a black, smoky mist inching closer to her brother. Dante screamed for Harry and dove to protect him from the attack. Again, she looked and saw another danger; the basilisk was making its way towards the dark haired boy, sneaking up behind its prey. With a shove of her claws she pushed Harry down to the floor and shot up to the snakes face.

It was quick and it was powerful, but Dante refused to let it harm her or the others. She dropped her wing and scraped her claw across the scaly face, causing it to cry out in pain. With a quick glance she saw one of the eyes was damaged. Another screech and she was diving to attack the other one. Harry shot a spell at the snake, but it was no good. The smoky entity laughed, telling the boy no spell, especially a second level schoolboy spell, would harm the great basilisk. Dante pierced the air with a scream and picked her brother up and carried him to the other side of the large room. Harry looked and watched as the snake moved its head from side to side, waiting for something. His breath hitched when he realized it would still be after him, even with no sight. At that moment the snake looked directly in his direction. In a fit of panic Harry took off running down a tunnel, the snake following quickly.

A soft screech filled the air and Dante was greeted by a familiar bird. Beautiful red and golden feathers shone brightly even in the dark room. Within his claws, Fawkes carried a strange bundle. Dante expanded her wings to thrust herself into the air again. With a soft scream she tore off into the many tunnels to find Harry. She listened for the slithering and the footfalls, training her ears to learn how to pinpoint specific noises. Within moments Harry was clutching onto his sister, taking turns too fast for his comfort, and once again facing his enemy. Tom Riddle stood over Ginny still, sucking the life from her body little by little, not caring much about what was going on around him for the moment.

A soft melody pulled everyone from their train of thought and turned their attention to the fiery bird. Fawkes swooped around the gathering and dropped the bundle before sending another melody and flying out. Harry opened the bundle to find it was the Sorting Hat. Tom Riddle laughed at the sight, mocking Harry Potter and "his forces." Dante nudged her brother's arm and nodded to the hat, hoping he would pay attention to what he was doing. Just as Harry looked down to his hands, there was an explosion behind them. Dante looked and screeched at the sight; emerging from the cloud of dust and ruble was the basilisk, hissing violently in search of his prey. The sound of wings taking flight filled Harry's ears, too focused and in awe of what was in his hands to worry about being killed. Out of the Sorting Hat came a grand sword, feeling warm in the young boy's hands, as if it was eager to be wielded.

Harry spun around hungrily, ready to fight to the death either way, feeling as if the sword had given him power. While Dante occupied the giant mouth, Harry ran to the belly and swung the heavy sword with all his might. The scales split on contact before a dark red liquid oozed from the wound. A satisfied smirk played at his lips before he took off running again, rushing away from the thrashing enemy. Dante met his running form and lifted him up and dropped him onto the head of a sculpture. Shards of rock flew in every direction as the creature flung around in pain, hitting sculptures and stone with its tail and head. Dante perched on Harry's shoulder and waited, willing him to understand why she had brought him to the snake's level. Tom Riddle commanded the snake to stop and told it where to strike, something Harry could understand and was ready to evade. Dante rose above Harry and screeched, gaining attention and barely missing the strikes.

"Dante!" Harry screamed, unsure if she could hear him.

Clawed feet grabbed scaled skin and pulled, bringing the head towards the sculpture. In anger the snake opened its mouth to hiss, and that's when Harry decided to strike. With one swift thrust of his arm the sword pierced into the mouth of the snake, causing convulsions to knock Harry and Dante away from one another. Into the deep pool of water Harry fell, soon followed by a giant wiggling body, pushing the boy deeper and deeper into the water. Grasping for a hold to pull himself up and away, he finally broke free. Thanking the stars he swam all summer, he pulled his robes off and headed for the surface. He was met by a satisfied screech at the platform and softly patted the black head of Dante's.

Slowly Harry walked back to Ginny, unsure of how to resume the fight. He was tired, weak, sore, and worried. He pulled a fang from his arm and winced at the pain; he could feel the poison crawling up his veins. He collapsed near the redhead and looked down at her with sorry eyes. He heard Tom Riddle rambling, but he didn't care. His eyes caught sight of the book that started everything and a flash of anger erupted in him. For no apparent reason he stabbed the pages with the fang in his hand. To his surprise it leaked dark ink as if it were blood. He snapped his head around and saw the body of Tom crack. Not allowing Tom to harm anyone else he stabbed the book again and again, watching the blood ink ooze thicker and thicker.

Tom Riddle slowly cracked and dissolved, piece by piece, a little of him slowly floating towards Ginny. Dante saw it was the life he had taken, but something was different, somehow it wasn't all there. The remainder of Tom Riddle disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Ginny woke up in fright. She hugged Harry and apologized over and over, sobbing into his shoulder, mumbling about forgiveness. He assured her it was not her fault and was glad she was okay, but soon his eyes went heavy and his brow furrowed as pain shot up his arm. Crying out, he clutched his arm, cursing the pain. Dante walked closer to him and cried. Pure crystal-like droplets fell from her beak onto his arm and slowly eased the pain. Within seconds the veins were no longer black, and the wound was closed and healed.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, softly petting his sister with a smile. "Do you think you can get us out of here?"

* * *

><p>Once again Dante found herself in a hospital bed next to Harry's. Though any physical damage was all Harry's problem, they both were exhausted, more so Dante due to her performance. There were plenty of stories being passed along, but no one really knew what had happened yet. Harry wasn't speaking to anyone and Dante wasn't going to tell where she was at the time of the adventure. The good news was, the heir of Slytherin was no longer around and the creature was gone for good. Unfortunately, no one had proof, but at the moment, the kids were mostly happy that all the rules were lifted. As a treat, the exams had been canceled, much to the students' pleasure. But the most important thing to Dante was that even though he was in a hospital bed, Harry was alright.<p>

"I don't think I've ever flown that hard," she said in a tired voice.

"I don't think I've ever felt so awesome before," Harry said, clearly thinking about the sword.

After sleeping off the potions from Madame Pomfrey, the siblings sat on Harry's bed and shared sweets, taking turns filling in the other with what had happened during the separation. Dante nearly fell off the bed in laughter when Harry told of the memory charm backfiring on Lockhart. They peered over to the far side of the white walls; Lockhart was being transported to St. Mungo's later in the evening. After piecing the day together they started to explain the fights. Even though they were no longer mad at one another, they decided to say they were wrong to act as they did.

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George visited them and stopped to pay their respects to the still-petrified Hermione. It wouldn't be long, they were told, the potions were to be finished soon. To nearly everyone's pleasure Quidditch was going to start up, though the competition for the House Cup would not include those particular points. With the situation concerning the Defense professor, the class was dropped and the students were told to be outside during that time in their schedules; they had spent way too much time inside the walls. It was only a short time before leaving and spending the summer with friends and family, and it was clear everyone was ready.

Once fully recovered and dismissed from the hospital, Dante made her way down to the white oak she had missed so much through the year. She saw a familiar blond head on her walk to the tree, causing her to smile. He never let her go when he met her with a hug. He sat her down between his legs before they both relaxed and watched the setting sun across the lake. She thanked him for the roses. She had woken to a bunch of white roses surrounding one with blue tips. She rested against his chest as he told her about his father being a part of the whole thing and how that would influence his life later. Disgust was clearly heard as he spoke of Lucius. Dante's heart was torn between the happy feeling of the possibility her best friend would not become like his father and the fact that she was thinking that in the first place; it was horrible to hope a child would disregard his family.

"Come on, let's go eat. The tournament starts tomorrow," Draco whispered, helping Dante up.

Dumbledore had cancelled the exams and assembled various activities. All the students were ecstatic when he announced his treat for all the trouble. They walked beside one another towards the entrance and just as they were reaching the Great Hall, Draco leaned over and placed a light kiss to her cheek before walking in ahead of her. A smile crept to her lips before she walked through the doors as well. She waved at everyone and said a few hellos as she walked to find her place next to Harry.

"Guess what happened?" he whispered when she sat beside him.

"Fred and George finally figured out who's who?"

"Not nice," she heard them call out.

"No, I freed Dobby," he said with a smile.

"That's fantastic!" she replied, motioning for him to tell her how. Apparently Lucius was in the office when Harry was summoned to Dumbledore. After they left Harry grabbed the diary and met them in the hall. As he said a few words to Lucius he tossed the nasty, torn book to him, which in turn he handed to Dobby to carry. Little did he know, Harry had placed one of his socks between the pages.

"That's amazing!" she said in excitement, giving a high-five for the creativity. She looked over and Draco and saw he was interested with something under his table. She figured it was Telbin filling her young master in on the latest news about Dobby. A smile hidden in his famous smirk told Dante she had guessed correctly and she sighed with contentment before looking around.

The Tennessee country girl was sitting in the Great Hall. It was a hall in a castle in a hidden magical world, somewhere in London. It was the second End of Year Feast she was attending and she was hoping she would be attending the Last Feast at least five more times, as she would be graduating in that time. She noticed she was sitting in the same exact seat as she did the previous year and decided it would be a type of tradition for her. She watched Harry hug Hermione like his life depended on it; everyone from the attacks was back and thankful for it, along with all of Hogwarts. A smile was pasted on Dante's face as the headmaster gave his speech, allowing her mind to wander.

Things had been too serious for the twelve year old. It was the second year she had been with Harry in a dangerous situation. Another year full of tears, laughs, anger, love, mystery, and friendship had passed. It couldn't be normal for a school to have such dangers lurking so often. Her hands clapped mechanically with everyone else's, unsure of why she was giving praise, but decided to go with it. She looked about the table to her friends and watched as they laughed and talked to one another, filling in Hermione on what she missed. She figured the other students were doing the same to their recently-cured friends.

She knew there was something about Harry Potter. No child survives the killing curse. No kid has as much bad luck with evil beings as he did either. He was destined to do this, to fight evil. But why? Dante shook her head and told herself it didn't matter. She was going to be right beside him the whole time, helping him in any way she could. Laughter reached her ears and she looked over to see Ron, Hermione and Harry laughing together. She thought perhaps they would be there for him too, and smiled at the idea he could have others to trust.

* * *

><p>Draco grabbed Dante's hand and pulled her into an empty compartment. Everyone who was not staying for the graduation was boarded on the Express, speeding towards King's Cross. It was a relatively calm ride compared to the previous return-home ride. People kept out of the halls so much, but the doors were open instead of closed for privacy, welcoming whoever to join in conversation. Except the door to Draco and Dante, it was closed.<p>

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not," she replied.

"That's a fake smile," he pushed.

Dante sighed. "You're right, things are goin' to get ugly. I know you told me at the start of the year, but it's jus' now hit me."

"Dante," Draco said, gaining her full attention, "you're a smart witch who can think on her feet and jump into anything and come out victorious. I'll always be a friend, even if I seem like I'm not. Life at the manor is on the brink of insanity-my father will be furious with the outcome." He let out a breath to collect his thoughts. "I know you, and you refuse to accept defeat. As long as Potter has you, he'll be safe. As long as you keep being you, I won't have to worry about your safety."

The girl nodded at his words, thinking about what could possibly happen to top a giant snake attacking students. He was right really-she was too stubborn to allow anything to really bad happen to Harry. She was the sister, but then again she was his bodyguard. She gave a small smile and suggested they find something to do. He returned the gesture and agreed, opening the door for her and following her down the way.

Hours later Dante was watching everyone on the platform, smiling at the different greetings and reactions, telling herself this was the best part; a bitter sweet feeling to leave her home for another. Draco was greeted by his mother, who was accompanied by her husband. She was sure Narcissa gave a small sad look in her direction, but Dante only nodded; there was no reason to feel sorry, she knew what she was getting into when she allowed her son to be friends with a muggle-born witch who was Harry Potter's family. The Weasleys gave hugs to everyone including Harry, Dante and Hermione, telling them to visit of the holiday if they were able.

On the other side of the arch was a similar scene. The muggle-born students were greeting their parents, giving kisses and hugs and smiling in happiness. The two siblings said hello to Hermione's parents before apologizing, saying they really needed to leave. Dan and Lesta had told them they would be outside for their return this year through a letter. Dante had a sneaking suspicion her Mufasa was waiting to greet her this year.

As Harry walked beside Dante he gave a loud sigh. Looking sideways at him she also sighed.

"This has been a tiring year," he said.

"And we've got five more to go," she replied.

"Surely we can get a break from Voldemort next year," he almost whined.

Dante smiled before she feigned seriousness.

"Don't hold your breath. Oh, and by the way, my name's not Shirley."


End file.
